Rise of the Moon Knights
by Leviatan1
Summary: Sabemos quienes son. Los campeones de la Luna, sus más grandes, habilidosos y poderosos guerreros: los míticos Caballeros de la Luna. Pero ¿realmente conocemos su pasado? Este fic nos narrará la historia de los Caballeros de la Luna antes de cruzar camino con los Guardianes. ADVERTENCIA: Contenido MA
1. Capítulo 1: Antes de los Caballeros

**Rise of the Moon Knights**

 **Parte 1**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado para Rexland123. Gracias por todo tu apoyo amigo, lo digo de verdad y te deseo lo mejor :,)**

Capítulo 1: Antes de los Caballeros

NightLight, el ultimo guerrero de la Edad de Oro, había derrotado a Pitch Black y frenado su campaña de destrucción al atravesarlo con su lanza, la cual poseía una punta de diamante; ambos cayeron, desde de la Luna hacia la Tierra. Al impactar, ambos quedaron petrificados eternamente, siendo olvidados por cualquiera que los hubiese conocido.

El hijo del difunto Zar Luna se quedó solo; perdió a sus padres, a manos del Rey de las Pesadillas; y también perdió a su tutor, el cual se enfrentó a Pitch. Sólo le quedaba el ejército de Lunabots para cuidarlo mientras aún era un bebé; lo alimentaron y criaron, pues la Zarina Lunaroff los había programado para que cumpliesen esa tarea.

El bebé creció con el paso del tiempo y al llegar a la niñez se preguntaba el porqué de su soledad. Se paseaba por el enorme castillo de color grisáceo, que se mezclaba con el resto del paisaje, visitando sus numerosas cámaras, habitaciones y sótanos.

Cuando alcanzó la adolescencia ya había visto y explorado el castillo lo suficiente como para conocer incluso sus pasadizos más secretos. No se dejó ningún lugar sin explorar a detalle.

Poco a poco se interesó por los cientos de libros y archivos que contenían información sobre la Edad de Oro. De vez en cuando leía un poco; principalmente sobre las épicas batallas de aquellos tiempos. Uno de los tantos libros que tocaba el tema del Colapso, hablaba sobre Pitch Black: un genocida que tiempo atrás había ostentado el rango de Comandante Supremo de los ejércitos de la casa Lunaroff, pero que fue corrompido mientras hacía guardia en La Celda Sin Luz, la cual mantenía preso al Dios Caído.

Encontró algunas notas, de su difunta progenitora, las cuales citaban que Pitch Black destruyó civilizaciones enteras al infundir el miedo y el terror en su población. Entonces sintió miedo hacia el Rey de las Pesadillas, y preguntó a los Lunabots por su paradero. Éstos le hicieron saber que Pitch había sido derrotado por NightLight, y juntos cayeron a la Tierra, donde quedaron eternamente petrificados, unidos el uno al otro por una lanza con punta de diamante. El joven Zar intuyó que eso no duraría para siempre. Debía actuar cuanto antes. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo buscando alguna solución, alguna forma de frenar al Rey de la Pesadillas una vez que estuviese libre. Y la encontró. Mientras echaba un vistazo a la librería personal de su padre dio con algunas notas dispersas, algunas menciones a pie de página y un diario. En todo aquello se le brindaba especial atención a unos "Caballeros", los cuales eran mencionados como el soldado definitivo. Aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre aquellos soldados de élite. Creyó que había dado con la solución que buscaba; sin embargo, se percató de que no contaba con los recursos ni la experiencia necesarios para entrenar un grupo de personas para convertirlas en Caballeros.

Revisó algunas listas sobre posibles supervivientes al Colapso. Fue entonces que comenzó a aprender sobre los Celestia y su Reina, Meira Rov; no obstante, su padre no hablaba muy bien sobre ellos cuando reprodujo un archivo de audio, acompañado de hologramas simples:

"Los Celestia…siempre han estado sujetos a cambios importantes de forma interna. No los culpo por su extrema lealtad y obediencia para con su líder, pero el haber negado su ayuda en la ofensiva contra el Dios Caído significó la ruptura de relaciones con los Lunaroff, mi pueblo. Su actual líder, Meira, se caracteriza por su falta de tolerancia hacia aquellos que no comparten su estandarte; por lo tanto, no es factible intentar reestablecer con los Celestia. De cualquier modo, mantengo la esperanza de que un nuevo líder se alce de entre los Celestia que han sobrevivido a toda esta guerra." Fin de la grabación.

El joven Zar no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca antes había escuchado la voz de su padre, y se preguntó si éste había dejado alguna nota de voz para él antes de fallecer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el dispositivo que había reproducido el audio, ahora proyectaba un holograma en baja calidad de Meira Rov en tamaño real.

La Reina era una mujer de baja estatura, regordete, poseedora de un largo cabello lacio y una expresión de poco amigos que intimidaba un poco. La baja calidad del holograma no permitía distinguir ningún color de su amplio vestido o de algún rasgo físico.

El de descendencia Lunaroff indagó un poco más sobre los Celestia, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que éstos se encontraban asentados en un planeta del mismo sistema en el que él residía, un planeta de aspecto rojizo. Utilizó algunos telescopios que había por todo el castillo para observar el planeta en cuestión. Durante un tiempo, lo único que vislumbraba era la superficie anaranjada del planeta. En todas sus observaciones nunca encontró señal alguna de vida, estaba por rendirse en su búsqueda, hasta que posó el lente de su telescopio en una imperfección terrenal demasiado compleja como para haberse formado por medios naturales; sin embargo, ningún telescopio podía brindarle una mejor vista de aquella imperfección, pero eso fue suficiente para él. Ordenó a los Lunabots enviar un mensaje detallado, grabado en audio por él mismo, en el cual pedía, amablemente, audiencia con La Reina, en suelo lunar; también aseguraba que todo se llevaría a cabo en completa diplomacia, sin intentos de violencia por su parte.

Transcurrió un tiempo, un muy largo tiempo en el que el joven Zar siempre estuvo atento por si llegaba una respuesta o alguna señal de los Celestia aproximándose a la Luna. No hubo respuesta, ni visita, sólo silencio, absoluto e inquietante silencio. Creyó que todo había sido en vano, tanta investigación y tiempo desperdiciados por nada; hasta que los Lunabots le notificaron que habían recibido un mensaje proveniente del planeta rojo. Un mensaje encriptado en audio que sólo podía proporcionar un texto luego de la desencriptación. El mensaje era el siguiente:

" _En vista de su reciente tentativa por reunirse de forma pacífica con su Majestad, Señora del pueblo de las estrellas, su Alteza Real, La Reina del pueblo Clestia, su petición será correspondida."_

El joven Zar se puso a saltar de alegría. No sólo estaba feliz por el hecho por haber recibido una respuesta positiva por parte de los Celestia, sino que aquel mensaje era la prueba irrefutable de supervivientes al Colapso. Se encontraba bastante nervioso, pues pronto, y por primera vez, tendría contacto con un ser vivo. La idea era muy excitante y a la vez preocupante para el joven Zar, dado que su padre, en el registro de audio, mencionaba que Meira Rov no era muy abierta ni tolerante con aquellos que no fuesen Celestia.

El joven Zar practicó en diversas ocasiones sus modales, los posibles escenarios y palabras que se cruzarían él y Meira. No estaba al tanto de cuándo los Celestia llegarían, pero prefería estar lo mejor preparado posible. Ordenó a los Lunabots preparar una espaciosa habitación del castillo de manera que se viera elegante y se sintiese acogedora. La espera fue larga, aunque no tanto como con el mensaje, pero al final los sistemas de defensa de la Luna detectaron un objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

El joven Zar se vistió con su mejor traje, peinó su poco cabello en un rizo y llevó a dos Lunabots consigo como escolta.

La nave que aterrizó era un tanto pequeña en comparación con los enormes galeones de la Edad de Oro. A decir verdad, esa nave no se parecía en nada a las procedentes de la Edad de Oro. Se trataba de un objeto circular, de una circunferencia casi perfecta, a excepción de un puesto de observación, el cual parecía un cristal teñido de negro, eso sin mencionar algunas antenas y lo que parecían ser unas turbinas en la parte trasera. El curioso objeto se encontraba apoyado en unos tubos metálicos que se introducían en el suelo, otorgándole estabilidad.

El Zar estaba sumamente nervioso y no paraba de arrugar su traje en las solapas mientras las sujetaba con firmeza. La quietud le parecía inquietante, y más aún el estado inmóvil de aquella nave que daba la impresión de estar muerta pues se encontraba completamente estática, sin perturbar ni ser perturbada. El heredero a la corona no se atrevió a moverse, ni mucho menos a decir una sola palabra ante aquella bestia metálica, inmóvil y silenciosa, un gigante dormido en el tiempo, o quizá muerto.

El silencio y la calma fueron rotos cuando una rampa fue desplegada desde el inferior de la nave, golpeando el piso con suavidad y liberando dos figuras. Dos, al parecer personas, se plantaron unos metros delante del Zar y sus escoltas. Portaban armaduras grises que se confundían con el entorno y que ocultaban cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, incluso el rostro completo, el cual era cubierto por un visor que combinaba con el color del resto de la armadura. En sus manos descansaban dos rifles de carcaza blanca que a simple vista parecían letales. Ambos individuos se mantuvieron completamente quietos, sin apartar su atención del trio que yacía frente a ellos y sujetando sus armas con firmeza.

Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad al Zar, apareció por la rampa una esbelta mujer, poseedora de una belleza despampanante y una mirada fría, pero sobre todo dura. La dama mantenía un porte serio, fijando su vista en el pequeño individuo que la miraba con nerviosismo.

El Zar la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, no se parecía en nada al holograma que tenía su padre. La mujer vestía unas ropas ajustadas que combinaban un profundo color negro, un oscuro morado y un resplandeciente amarillo. Su cuerpo era delgado, su corto cabello era blanco, su piel era de una agradable tonalidad rojiza, sus penetrantes y amenazadores ojos poseían un hipnotizante color dorado que brillaba con intensidad; era más alta de lo que el joven Zar se imaginaba.

La fémina caminó hasta encontrarse en medio de los individuos de armadura gris.

El joven Zar se aclaró la garganta mientras pensaba detenidamente cuales serían sus siguientes palabras.

-Bienvenida, a la Luna, su majestad. Es un honor recibir su generosa visita en mi humilde hogar. Yo soy Manny, el último descendiente del linaje Lunaroff.-Sintió que se quitaba un peso enorme de encima al pronunciar esas palabras.

La Reina no separó sus pequeños labios en lo más mínimo, se limitó a observar en completo silencio a su anfitrión. Por su parte, el Zar sentía que la mirada de la peliblanca lo traspasaba con facilidad, no adivinando, sino analizando cualquier pensamiento que cruzase por su angustiada mente.

-¿Y qué asuntos te preocupan que te atreves a solicitar mi presencia en este sitio?-Directo al grano, sin rodeos, sin presentaciones ni formalidades. Se encontraba lejos de casa, lejos de su pueblo, y eso no debía prolongarse más de lo absolutamente necesario.

Manny tragó seco, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con nadie. Pero su miedo a que el Rey de las Pesadillas pudiese retornar le dio la entereza necesaria para continuar.

-¿Le gustaría a su majestad discutirlo en el castillo?-Manny se esforzaba por sonar cortés y no perder el control frente a sus nervios.

La Reina hizo un gesto a sus guardias para que se quedaran, y ella caminó hasta el joven Zar.

-Guíame.

El Zar los condujo a ambos hasta la habitación que había preparado para ese momento. Era una habitación con forma de cúpula con una mesa en el centro. La estructura era simple, con el muro blanco como el mármol y tapizado con finas telas de un rojo opaco. Ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

-Me disculpo sinceramente si es que llegué a ofenderla, Meira Rov…

La Reina hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio, y el Zar obedeció al instante.

-Meira falleció tiempo atrás. Según las costumbres de mi pueblo, aquel que terminé con la vida de nuestro líder tiene el derecho y la obligación de tomar el poder.-El Zar comprendió al instante, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrar lo mucho que esas palaras lo atemorizaron.- Mi nombre es Zarsce, última descendiente de la familia Mei.-Sabía que no debía tomarse mucho tiempo en esa reunión, pero era menester suyo comportarse a la altura del cargo que ostentaba, demostrando respeto a otros líderes y llegando a acuerdos con ellos, pues era su deber llevar a su pueblo a una nueva Edad de Oro en la que no tuviesen que luchar más.

-Comprendo. He solicitado esta reunión porque temo el regreso de Pitch Black.-Zarsce no se sorprendió mucho al escuchar ese nombre, puesto que su pueblo ya le había hecho frente con anterioridad, superándolo y rechazando su ataque.- Él cayó al planeta que tenemos próximo. Se encuentra petrificado, por el momento, y cuando despierte, pues estoy seguro de que lo hará, será necesario reprimirlo.-La Reina le indicó que continuara.- Planeo entrenar algunos individuos del planeta para que se conviertan en mis soldados, en los Caballeros de la Luna.

Ese comentario sí que tomó desprevenida a Zarsce Mei, pero supo ocultarlo.

-Desgraciadamente, no cuento con los recursos para llevar a cabo tal empresa. Es por eso, que aquí y ahora, le suplico por ayuda, su majestad.

-Tienes miedo.-Fue el simple comentario de La Reina antes de que la habitación fuese envuelta por un silencio sepulcral.

El joven Zar la miraba suplicante, con los apretados puños sobre la mesa y su cuerpo inclinado unos centímetros al frente.

-Lo haré, entrenaré a esos Caballeros.-Zarsce se puso en pie, Manny la imitó al instante.- Pero, cuando llegué el momento y los Celestia necesitemos algo, te llamaré y esperaré lealtad.

El Zar comprendió a la perfección que ahora estaba en deuda con los Celestia y su reina. Si iba a recibir su ayuda, en algún momento él tendría que devolver el favor.

-Te daré un consejo.-Dijo La Reina antes de salir por la puerta.- No importa quienes sean tus elegidos para convertirse en Caballeros, lávales el cerebro.-Manny la miró confundido.- Otórgales una vida repleta de miseria y, cuando el momento sea apropiado, preséntate ante ellos como un salvador. Sólo de ese modo lograrás obtener su lealtad, al menos durante un tiempo. Una cosa más. Si tus Caballeros protegerán este mundo, entonces arreglaré una reunión entre tú y una aliada mía. Considéralo como una cortesía de mi parte.

Los Celestia se marcharon en su nave, dejando al Zar con la cabeza repleta de pensamientos.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que la reunión que había mencionado Zarsce se llevara a cabo. El Zar conoció a Emily Jane, una Semi-Titánide que había estado rondando por el mundo que tenía como vecino más próximo. Juntos llegaron a acuerdos e incluso forjaron una relación medianamente amistosa a larga distancia.

El tiempo había transcurrido con excesiva velocidad para el Zar, quien se había dedicado a observar el mundo que pronto sería testigo de la llegada de los Caballeros de la Luna. Le fascinaba ver tantas cosas hermosas y fascinantes; sin embargo, también presenció cosas terribles que le ocurrían a los nativos, cosas ocasionadas por entes y creaturas horrendas. Era un mundo constantemente amenazado, lo atacaban sin parar.

No dejó nada al azar y decidió que serían cinco, cinco Caballeros de la Luna con la misión de hacer de ese mundo un mejor lugar y de hacer frente al Rey de la Pesadillas. Les otorgaría poderes sobrenaturales para que pudiesen lidiar con cualquier amenaza; después de todo, había comenzado a aprender el valor de la Fe.

Designó un color para cada Caballero, con el fin de reflejar su trabajo.

Blanco: para ser la luz que acabaría con las tinieblas y haría retroceder a la oscuridad.

Negro: para que infundir terror en sus enemigos y mostrar su lado más terrible.

Gris: para mantener el equilibrio en su juicio y mantener a sus compañeros unidos.

Rojo: para demostrarle al enemigo que derramaría sangre de ser necesario.

Multicolor: para guiarlos a todos en su misión y representar a sus compañeros como un líder.

Madre Naturaleza le ofreció su aprobación, pero también le dio la idea de agregar otro Caballero. Y fue así como el Zar pensó hasta dar con el adecuado.

Y Verde: representaría que su labor era el de proteger la vida en ese mundo.

El Zar reflexionó el consejo que Zarsce le había otorgado tiempo atrás, sobre hacer la vida de los Caballeros miserable.

Si ese era un precio a pagar para garantizar su propia seguridad y la del mundo que tenía bajo sus pies, entonces estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Les brindaría una vida repleta de dolor.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean a la precuela de los Caballeros de la Luna. Esta es la parte 1, en la que no habrá contenido MA, así que pueden disfrutarla con total libertad. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas.**

 **Les agradecería cualquier review ya que me ayudan a continuar con estas historias :)**

 **Cuídense y como siempre Saludos :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: Y Fueron Seis

**¡Hola a todas las personas que siguen este fic! Es un inmenso honor tenerlos por aquí :) Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado, de lo contrario pueden dejarme un review o un pm contándome sus observaciones, ideas o cualquier cosa que crean que podría mejorar el fic. No los interrumpo más, disfruten.**

Capítulo 2: Y Fueron Seis

 **Gris**

Corría a toda velocidad, esquivando con facilidad cualquier tronco que se interpusiera en su camino. Su paso era tan rápido que sus botas levantaban una nube de tierra al dejar caer sus hábiles pies sobre la tierra. Respiraba con dificultad, pero detenerse no era ni por asomo una opción para él. Su abrigado cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente inclinado, proporcionándole mayor equilibrio y evitando que su cabeza tuviese el infortunio de golpear con alguna rama baja. El sudor caía en gruesas gotas saladas por su frente, nublándole la vista al llegar a sus ojos, no era ningún problema, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Sus musculosos brazos acompasados al movimiento de sus largas y fuertes piernas. Su mano sujetando por el mango una lanza elaborada por él mismo, y la otra portando una peligrosa hacha de sílex, muy filosa y firmemente asegurada.

Arriba, el cielo nocturno amenazaba con extinguir la luz de la Luna, trayendo nubes consigo.

El gélido aire quemaba sus pulmones al tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. El frío amenazaba con entumecerle cada extremidad. Detenerse no era una opción. Apresuró el paso, saltando de una roca a otra, arrebatándole distancia a su presa.

Saltó, se irguió, y con toda su fuerza, arrojó la larga arma que su mano derecha cargaba.

El sílex cortó la piel con facilidad, internándose en el interior de la desdichada bestia, que caía estrepitosamente sobre su costado debido a la terrible fuerza del impacto. El sílex la atravesó de lado a lado. La bestia, con los ojos vidriosos y profiriendo sonidos desgarradores, intentaba arrastrarse lejos.

Él se detuvo a unos centímetros de su agonizante presa, admirándola. Se encontraba sorprendido por la fuerza de su presa; aún luchaba. Se puso en cuclillas y la miró a los ojos, y ésta le devolvió una mirada aterrada, pero en cierta forma, resignada. También percibió cierta cólera en los ojos de su presa, incapaz de seguir luchando, derramando su vida a charcos cada vez que se movía aunque fuese un poco. Él la acarició, demostrándole su respeto; y acto seguido, la decapitó de un tajo, manchando su hacha con la sangre de su presa. Amarró sus patas y se pasó el aún caliente cuerpo por los hombros. Era tiempo de volver, de abastecer. Se detuvo en seco, dejó caer el inerte cuerpo cuan pesado era y asió la lanza y el hacha con fuerza, tensando sus músculos y apretando los dientes.

Los había olfateado con facilidad, después de todo, el penetrante olor de la sangre no podía ser camuflado ni por la ventisca más violenta. Se acercó a su presa, la cual iba erguida en dos de sus extremidades y ya se había percatado de su presencia. Abrió sus fauces y liberó un rugido atronador que estremeció a su presa y la obligó a retroceder, curvándose con cautela. Necesitaba esa carne, necesitaba abastecer y subsistir. Sus pesadas patas dejaban marca por donde pisaban, y su fétido aliento liberaba una estela blanca. Sus ojos permitían ver su estado hambriento.

Él se curvó, levantando su lanza y teniendo el hacha preparada por debajo de la cintura. No iba a permitir que le arrebataran todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo. Pelearía por ello. Estaba más que listo para afrontar a su enorme y peludo enemigo; le arrancaría la piel y la utilizaría como abrigo, y le despojaría de sus garras y con ellas confeccionaría un collar.

Ambos caminaron en círculos, atentos a cualquier movimiento del otro, respirando con pesadez, esperando el momento oportuno. De pronto, todo se sumió en una calma expectante, en una quietud que anunciaba la tempestad que se avecinaba a cada segundo.

La bestia saltó sobre él, pero éste la recibió con su lanza, atravesándole el vientre. Él se echó a un lado para evitar el aplastante peso de su cazador. La bestia no hizo otra cosa que enfurecer y dejar caer su zarpa sobre el rostro de su presa.

Él no tuvo tiempo ni de limpiarse la sangre que emanaba de su rostro sin parar, pues recibió una demoledora mordida en el costado y fue lanzado contra el piso. Se aferró a su hacha. Si iba a ser derrotado, entonces se llevaría a la bestia consigo.

La bestia, embelesada por la sangre derramada y la arrogancia de su presa, se lanzó hacia ésta, pero dejó caer su pesado cuerpo cuando algo se le clavó entre ceja y ceja, partiéndole el cráneo en dos y derramando su interior por todo su pelaje.

Él se encontraba muy cansado, incapaz de moverse bajo el peso muerto de su atacante. Sus extremidades, completamente agotadas, se negaban a responderle. La vida se le escapaba por el costado. Respirar se había convertido en una tarea muy desgastante y dolorosa. Sus ojos sólo le permitían ver el cielo, ver la Luna llena que lo iluminaba y lo vigilaba, esperando su muerte. Él sonrió, había sido una buena cacería.

 **-o-**

 **Multicolor**

Sus brazos se crisparon con impaciencia, advirtiéndole del cansancio que sufrían. Se encontraba bien oculto entre unos matorrales, acechando en completa calma y en un silencio que lo volvía imperceptible. Sus manos envolvían con firmeza un arco que estaba tensado y preparado para disparar. Su respiración era regular, en sintonía con las corrientes de viento. Sus amenazantes ojos no quitaban la vista de su presa, la cual se alimentaba, completamente despreocupada e ignorando que estaba siendo rodeada por al menos cinco cazadores. Apretó sus manos, tensó el arco hasta su máximo y disparó.

Dos flechas, provenientes de distintos dueños, terminaron con la vida del animal, atravesándole sus órganos vitales, empapando el piso con sangre.

Salió de su escondite a toda prisa, buscando reclamar la presa, pero uno de sus compañeros lo empujo con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo. Se puso en pie al instante, dejando su arco a un lado y golpeando a su contrincante. Sus otros compañeros lo sujetaron, a pesar de la tremenda resistencia que ofrecía. Su adversario se levantó lentamente, limpiando las gotas carmesí que emergían de su labio. Lo miró enojado, sin poder creer que lo habían traicionado. Le escupió en el rostro justo antes de que le cortaran la garganta y lo arrojaran al suelo.

Arriba, en la bóveda celeste, la Luna llena brillaba con intensidad, disipando las tinieblas con el objetivo de observar mejor a aquel cazador moribundo que se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Era al que buscaba.

 **-o-**

 **Blanco**

Las lágrimas inundaban su vista mientras trataba de escapar, sin mirar atrás, sin importarle que su cuerpo casi completamente desnudo se pudiese congelar. Se detuvo en seco cuando una sensación de un ardor extenuante le recorrió el pecho, el frio se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Desvió su mirada, encontrándose con una flecha que le atravesaba el pecho. Sus piernas flaquearon y ella cayó al piso, jadeando y llevándose las manos a su herida. La tomaron por el cuello, estrangulándola. Una piedra la golpeó con violencia en el rostro, una y otra vez; incluso escuchó el crujir de algo. La vista se le nubló, el dolor era tanto que la mareaba, amenazando con dejarla inconsciente. Su atacante se detuvo y ella, aferrándose a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se arrastró hasta un lago semi-congelado. Su vista se cruzó con la atenta mirada de la Luna llena sobre el firmamento, que la vigilaba con total atención.

 **-o-**

 **Negro**

Caminaba con pesadez, hundiendo sus botas en la nieve y aferrándose a la piel que lo refugiaba del mortal clima helado. Los huesos se le marcaban a través de la piel a causa de la desnutrición. Se encontraba sumamente cansado y debilitado, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos entre cerrados, y el poco musculo que le restaba, se acalambraba con fuerza a causa de aquel frio que no perdonaba nada. La nieve cubría gran parte de sus hombros y su cabeza, ocultándolo de cualquier depredador en las cercanías.

Seguía caminando, sin rumbo aparente. Estaba decidido a morir, pues era consciente de su deplorable condición. En su mente ya no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuese caminar hacia delante, el hambre no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, el frio no le permitía desviar su atención en otra tarea que no fuese seguir adelante.

El cielo mortuorio, que cubría las estrellas con densas ráfagas gélidas y nubarrones portadores de nieve, apenas permitía el paso de la luz que emitía aquel satélite natural, aquel astro que hacia guardia todas las noches, observando sin interrupción todo lo que ocurría durante la peligrosa y amenazadora oscuridad que se generaba a falta de aquel que portaba cada mañana y disipaba las tinieblas, obligando a los enemigos de los hombres a ocultarse en lo más profundo de sus madrigueras.

Se quitó de encima aquella piel que no hacía más que ralentizarlo a causa de su peso. Sus dientes se golpeaban entre ellos, en una batalla sin cuartel en la que el premio era obtener el mayor calor posible. Sus extremidades, llevadas hasta su límite, se negaron a seguir en movimiento, a tal punto que les era imposible acudir a aquel reflejo natural de temblar para generar calor. Su vista perdida, enfocándose en un punto fijo en la nada, nublada por las fuertes ventiscas que congelaban todo cuanto acariciaban con su mortal susurro.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la nieve, hundiéndose en ésta. Sus extremidades se quedaron completamente inmóviles, aferradas a su cuerpo, desviando su calor al corazón en un último y desesperado intento por mantener con vida aquello que fuera absolutamente necesario. Dejó ir un suspiro final, aceptando la idea de que no quedaba nada por hacer, de que había llegado el momento de cerrar sus ojos para poder finalmente descansar. Pero antes de hacerlo, dirigió un último vistazo a la Luna llena, impresionado por su enorme brillo.

 **-o-**

 **Rojo**

Sus manos se enroscaban con fuerza alrededor de una maza, cual serpiente lo haría alrededor de su presa. Con un movimiento ágil y veloz, descargó su pesada arma sobre la cabeza de su contrincante con tal fuerza que sus ojos le botaron de las orbitas al tiempo que su cráneo crujía bajo la fuerza del ataque. Dejó la maza a un lado y se hizo con el garrote de su inerte víctima. Apresuró el paso, saltando entre la espesa maleza y ayudándose de los altos árboles para ocultarse. Su musculoso y desnudo pecho subía y bajaba, acompasado al ritmo de su respiración.

El calor era húmedo y sumamente sofocante. Los árboles, altos y de gruesas ramas, apenas permitían a la Luna llena iluminar al selvático paisaje.

Se inclinó lo suficiente como para avanzar con rapidez y a la vez ser ocultado por las plantas que inundaban el suelo con su follaje. Miró al grupo de personas con atención, esperando el momento oportuno para salir y someter bajo su garrote a todo aquel que se resistiera. El sudor empapaba su rostro, y sus fuertes extremidades se tensaron, preparadas para impulsarse con fuerza. Entonces saltó fuera de su escondite, avanzando por un claro a la par que el resto de sus compañeros, los cuales se habían ocultado de la misma manera que él. Golpeaba con fiereza a los hombres que se le ponían enfrente, derribándolos y dejándolos a merced de sus compañeros. Dejó ir un atronador grito que intimidó a sus enemigos, pero éstos pronto se recuperaron y, portando sus armas, corrieron en su dirección, buscando sangre. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y letales, combinando los azotes de su garrote con los golpes de su puño que parecía una roca. Miró a su alrededor y entró en cólera al ver a sus compañeros ser sometidos y asesinados bajo las armas de sus enardecidos enemigos. No tuvo misericordia alguna, aplastando cráneos con su garrote y moliendo rostros con sus puños. Su racha asesina frenó abruptamente cuando una lanza, con la punta envenenada, lo atravesó de lado a lado por el pecho, haciendo estallar su corazón y derribando su pesado cuerpo sobre el suelo. Sus ojos, apagados y carentes de vida, reflejaron la luz de la Luna que se filtraba a través de las incontables hojas de los árboles.

 **-o-**

 **Verde**

No se molestó en lo más mínimo por salvar nada de su hogar, pues su prioridad era su propia vida y la del bebé que cargaba en su vientre. Salió tan pronto fue testigo de cómo el padre de su bebé fue degollado justo afuera de su casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, obligándose a no mirar atrás, pues le era suficiente con escuchar los alaridos de desesperación y pánico de sus vecinos que eran brutalmente asesinados. Sus oídos no paraban de atormentarla con los rugidos triunfales de los invasores, los cuales la perseguían sin cansancio. La distancia entre ella y la selva no era mucha, ahí podría ocultarse y huir lejos de sus agresores. Se limitó a ver hacia delante, y únicamente hacia delante, ignorando cómo algunos vecinos suyos que huían a su lado, eran derribados por los invasores.

Las hogueras fueron encendidas, y en ellas eran arrojados los desdichados cadáveres de los habitantes de aquella comunidad. En el cielo, la Luna llena observaba, aterrorizada, toda la escena.

Estaba tan cerca de escapar, tan cerca de huir muy lejos y jamás volver. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Su rostro golpeó el suelo con fuerza, y sus brazos se llenaron de raspones al barrer la tierra que tenía debajo. Le dieron vuelta, ignorando sus gritos de súplica y miedo. Se retorció con fuerza, intentando liberarse del peso de aquel hombre que la estaba despojando de sus ropas. Gritaba y gritaba, apretando los ojos, rompiendo en llanto. Sus gritos desesperados sólo se hicieron más intensos cuando sintió un fuerte ardor recorrer su rostro luego de que su agresor la abofeteara sin piedad.

La sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas al tiempo que aplastaba su cuerpo bajo su peso. Y de un brusco y violento movimiento, penetró entre sus muslos, ganándose un satisfactorio aullido de dolor, seguido por incesante mar de lágrimas. Movía su cadera con rapidez y con fuerza, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la mujer que tenía sometida, la cual no paraba de luchar y de gritar, intentando escapar y terminar con su sufrimiento. Si eso quería aquella mujerzuela, entonces se lo concedería. Desenvainó una filosa y larga daga, y de un tirón sacó su miembro palpitante del interior de aquella mujer. La sujetó por el cuello y observó con excitación el vientre hinchado de ella, y sin pensárselo dos veces, la apuñalo ahí donde cargaba con un futuro ser humano, ahí donde resguardaba la promesa de una futura vida. Pero no tuvo suficiente y le enterró su arma de nuevo, con mayor ferocidad. Estaba ya hartó de la voz de aquella mujer, lo que lo llevó a rebanarle el cuello, empapándose de un líquido carmesí, caliente y de olor penetrante.

Su devastado cuerpo fue dejado en su lugar sin mayor preocupación, permitiendo que la Luna lo acurrucase con su blanca luz.

 **-o-**

 **Hombre de la Luna**

Debían ser seis aquellos que se convertirían en Caballeros, y todos debían ser traídos de la muerte, pues era preciso arrebatarles cualquier conexión o deseo por sus vidas. Era algo cruel, pero necesario.

Recordó aquello de obligarlos a pasar por sufrimiento, y realizó que la soledad no era una mala opción. Una completa y aplastante soledad por el tiempo que fuese necesario.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, en el cual quería mostrarles las circunstancias en que cada uno de los Caballeros moría. Pronto veremos el largo periodo de soledad por el que algunos de ellos pasaron, al igual que les mostraré como pudieron salir adelante.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decirles que en este primera parte de la historia no veremos mucho desarrollo de los Caballeros como personajes. Mi principal objetivo es mostrarles cómo fue que llegaron a ser los poderosos guerreros que son y las batallas más importantes que libraron. Siendo que en la parte dos me enfocaré más en la vida de cada uno, sus puntos de vista, su forma de sobrevivir a través de los años y lidiar con los problemas más graves que se enfrentaron en su vida personal.**

 **En este capítulo subí las cosas de tono al final con la violación de la Caballero Verde (Berenice) y yo sé que sería hasta la parte dos donde veríamos el contenido MA; sin embargo, en dicha parte de la historia no utilizaré eufemismos ni metáforas para describir escenas subidas de tono, sino que lo haré todo más implícito y descriptivo, al igual que resaltaré las emociones de los personajes con respecto a los que en se momento están viviendo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha:** ¡Hola Sasha! Espero que todo se encuentre bien por allá. Es bueno verte por aquí. Creo que nunca te di las gracias por comenzar a dejar tus reviews en mis fics, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por animarte a dejar tu hábito de no comentar, pues sin tus comentarios qué haría yo, ¿de dónde mi Musa sacaría inspiración? Espero seguir viéndote en el futuro y no te preocupes por comentar tarde, yo entiendo que a veces la escuela puede ser muy pesada :s, pero con saber que sigues leyendo tengo suficiente para ser feliz. Cuídate y Saludos :D

 **Rexland123:** Qué tal amigo. Ya era hora de que te dedicará un capítulo, pues tú has estado ahí, comentando y leyendo mis historias desde el principio :´) y no se me ocurrió una forma mejor (dentro de lo posible) de mostrarte mi gratitud. Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora y tenerme la paciencia necesaria cuando me tardo o no cumplo con tus expectativas, es bueno saber que tengo un fan :´) lo que me alienta a trabajar más en mis historias para lograr una mejor calidad en todos los aspectos que sea digna de todo el tiempo que me han dedicado. Cuídate y Saludos :D

 **Cuídense todos y les mando mis cordiales Saludos :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna

**Saludos a todas las personas que siguen este fic, me alegra tenerlos conmigo una vez más. En esta ocasión les traigo un capítulo en el cual exploraremos el tiempo que los Caballeros pasaron en soledad y cómo fue que se recuperaron de eso. Sin más, disfruten y no olviden dejar un review, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

Capítulo 3: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna

 **Verde**

Bajó del árbol de un salto y sonrió al ver lo que había conseguido. Metió los mangos en un cesto elaborado a partir de hojas y ramas flexibles. Sus pies descalzos disfrutaban de la frescura del piso sobre el que se encontraba de pie. Tomó un mango y lo mordió, disfrutando de su sabor dulce y su refrescante pulpa. Caminó hasta llegar a una bella playa de arena blanca. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con profundidad, llenando sus pulmones de un aire impregnado de sal. Retomó su marcha hasta una recóndita cueva en las faldas de una alta montaña. Sus manos pasaban de una fría roca a otra, brindándole apoyo hasta entrar por una pequeña abertura perfecta para que su cuerpo se deslizase sin problemas. Haciendo uso de un pedernal y de un montón de ramas cecas, encendió una pequeña fogata para calentar la cueva. Dejó su bolso a un lado, no sin antes tomar otro mango, el cual comenzó a devorar con lentitud, disfrutando de cada mordisco.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero sabes muy bien que trepar esos árboles no es nada sencillo.

Esperó, pero frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

Nuevamente silencio.

-Eres muy rencoroso. He hecho esto una vez cada tres días durante mucho tiempo, no tienes derecho a enojarte por quedarte aquí solo mientras yo me preocupo por conseguir comida.

Lo miró, esperando con paciencia. ¿No se iba a dignar a dirigirle la palabra?

-Si no piensas decir nada, entonces no dormirás conmigo esta noche.-Sonrió con autosuficiencia al percibir su mirada sorprendida y casi suplicante.- Así es, tendré el lugar más cómodo para mí sola. Eso te pasa por enojarte sin razón alguna.

El alba se acercaba cada vez más, tiñendo el cielo de un apacible color ocre que bañaba todo con su cálida luz. Ella salió de la cueva, sentándose sobre una roca que era constantemente golpeada por la marea. Apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras contemplaba el cielo. El viento revolvía su cabello y humedecía ligeramente su piel, producto de la humedad constante. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose escuchar el graznar de las aves que surcaban el cielo en su atardecer; deleitó su oído con el movimiento de las plantas ante las corrientes de aire; expandía sus pulmones lentamente al aspirar el fresco aire tropical; permitió que la arena traída por el viento le acariciase la piel con suavidad. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, recibiendo la cálida luz del atardecer, presenciando al Sol mientras se ocultaba en el horizonte. Se puso en pie y bajó de la roca. Se acercó a las olas que rompían contra la orilla en ese ritual eterno que las obligaba a retirarse y golpear la tierra de nuevo. Las frías y cristalinas aguas bañaron sus pies mientras éstos se hundían en la arena. Se quedó en su lugar, limitándose a presenciar el interminable paisaje azul que se extendía frente a ella. Regresó a tierra firme y se dejó caer sobre la arena, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Esperó pacientemente a la Luna, la cual era redonda y enorme, tiñendo todo con su resplandeciente luz azul. Y entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos para recordar, mientras aquel imponente astro hacia guardia por ella.

Nunca supo cómo fue que llegó a aquella desolada isla rodeada de agua y repleta de vida. Se encontraba perdida, desesperada, asustada y destrozada. Su pasado la perseguía constantemente, recordándole aquellas terribles escenas que vivió antes de morir. Sobrevivir era una tarea sumamente difícil y agotadora. Dormía siendo atormentada por las noches con sus atroces recuerdos, sólo quería que todo terminase. Al no soportar más, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo y escalar a lo más alto de la montaña, una vez ahí miró al vacío, dudando por un momento, pero sus lágrimas no tardaron en traicionarla cuando sus recuerdos la obligaron a revivir todo. Miró a la Luna sobre el oscuro firmamento, y se dejó caer del risco donde se encontraba. Despertó, ilesa, sobre la blanquecina arena de la playa, con la Luna observándola atentamente. Rompió en llanto, abrazándose a sí misma mientras se mecía en su lugar, gritando a todo pulmón, apretando el cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Y lloró, lloró hasta quedarse dormida, lloró sin parar, pues era lo único que le quedaba. Lo volvió a intentar, con la Luna como testigo. Ni un rasguño. Se hizo un ovillo, apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo y sin ofrecer resistencia al llanto que la inundaba.

Los días eran tan largos, tan bastos como el tiempo. Se hizo a la idea de que no habría salida de su tormento, de que debía encontrar la forma de subsistir a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra. Aprendió de sus errores, aún con miedo experimentó, exploró su nuevo hogar y una vez que todo se hizo sencillo, que las dificultades abrían paso a lo rutinario, buscó una distracción, una razón para no caer en la locura debido a su permanente soledad.

Un día miró un enorme árbol, el cual se alzaba majestuoso sobre el resto, imponiendo su lugar; y al verlo supo que debía treparlo hasta su copa. Nunca se detuvo, a pesar de las muchas caídas que sufrió, a pesar de los raspones y los golpes, a pesar de lo acalambradas que sentía las extremidades por el enorme esfuerzo que hacía con el afán de superar a ese árbol. Al anochecer, su cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado, negándose a dar un mínimo esfuerzo más; sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no estaba dispuesta a regresar a su refugio en la cueva hasta que hubiese conquistado ese árbol. Realizó un último intento, haciendo acopio de las pocas energías que le quedaban, aferrando sus manos a cada rama cual pinzas, deslizando sus maltrechos y ensangrentados pies por la corteza del tronco, apretando el rostro cada que vez que sus músculos se acalambraban, ocasionándole un intenso dolor. Y al fin subió hasta lo más alto de ese enorme árbol, donde se detuvo un segundo a presenciarlo todo: el bello paisaje nocturno, cubierto por el manto de luz que la Luna extendía con generosidad por todos los rincones que era capaz. Sus ojos cerraban por sí mismos, y sus extremidades, atrofiadas por el exceso al que se vieron expuestas, la traicionaron. Despertó tendida sobre el piso, con las gruesas gotas de agua que caían del cielo golpeándole el rostro y los relámpagos rugiendo con fuerza. Un rayo alcanzo al árbol, derribando una de sus gruesas ramas, que cayó justo a su lado.

Desde aquel fatídico día se ganó un compañero, al cual le hablaba sobre todo, sobre cualquier novedad en su día o simplemente sobre cosas mundanas como el sabor del mango o lo frío de la cueva.

Regresó a la cueva y miró a su inseparable compañero con expresión seria.

-No sé cómo lo haces.-Abrazó el trozo de madera, disfrutando del contacto de su rasposa corteza con su reseca piel.- Pero siempre logras hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Se dejó llevar a la tierra de los sueños, mientras se aferraba al tronco que tenía por compañero.

Despertó y supo que algo no andaba bien, pues advirtió la presencia de un olor muy familiar y que a la vez temía. Tomó su tronco entre brazos y salió de la cueva a toda velocidad, guiada por el espeso humo negro que ya podía divisar en el cielo.

Una vez llegó a la playa, estuvo a punto de caer desmayada. Sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas por la impresión y el miedo mezclados. Sus manos sólo se aferraron más a su compañero. Y en un reflejo propio, se mordió la lengua con suficiente fuerza como para reafirmase a sí misma que aquel hombrecito que la miraba sonriente fuese real.

-Buenas días.-Saludó el Zar Luna con una amplia sonrisa en su redondo rostro.

 **-o-**

 **Rojo**

No fue nada sencillo adaptarse; aunque tampoco representó un enorme reto. Era bastante fuerte, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Estar solo durante tanto tiempo no causó mucho en él más allá de incertidumbre. Por supuesto que se vio en la necesidad de conversar, de comunicar lo que sentía o lo que deseaba; por esa razón se consiguió un compañero. Decir compañero sería realzar la importancia que le brindaba más allá de fungir el papel de un simple receptor eterno, el cual jamás habría la boca, en ninguna situación.

No se detenía a apreciar nada de las muchas cosas que lo rodeaban, lo consideraba inferior.

Pasó de poseer un solo compañero a estar rodeado de todos los súbditos que le vinieran en gana. Se consideraba a sí mismo lo más grande, lo más relevante y lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas, ¿cómo no sería de ese modo si él no podía ser afectado por el tiempo? Era tanta su influencia que tenía una isla únicamente para él, en la que decidía quien merecía vivir o no.

Regía con mano dura, mostrando cero misericordia y tolerancia para con cualquiera que tuviese el atrevimiento de malgastar su tiempo en cosas banales.

Cazaba por sí mismo, considerando que nadie era digno de mantener contacto con su alimento. Era feroz con sus presas y más aún con sus esclavos, los cuales sólo servían para brindarle entretenimiento.

Todos eran sus lacayos, todos estaban a merced de sus caprichos. En ocasiones miraba a la Luna llena y la retaba a demostrarle que su poder no era tanto como él creía; como siempre, hubo completo silencio.

Se hacía su violenta voluntad, transmitiendo lo poderoso que era y demostrando su soberanía. Fue así durante muchísimo tiempo, demasiado como para que sus súbditos pudiesen seguirle el ritmo, pues algunos de ellos le fallaban y él, para reafirmar su autoridad, emitía castigos.

Un día, no muy diferente al resto, observó a un hombrecillo caminar por las playas de sus dominios y no dudó en encararlo y en subyugarlo bajo su voluntad.

El Zar apreció como un hombre, de tez oscura y bastante alto, descendía desde lo alto de la única montaña en la isla, impartiendo órdenes a todas las rocas en su camino, gritándole a algunas y empujando otras.

-Mis más cordiales saludos, Caballero Rojo.

 **-o-**

 **Blanco**

La lluvia arreciaba sin piedad, castigando a todo cuanto sus gruesas gotas alcanzaban.

Ella se encontraba hecha un ovillo a la entrada de la cueva, contemplando con atención la tormenta que rugía en los cielos. Le encantaba la lluvia por el refrescante aroma a tierra húmeda que dejaba tras de sí, sin mencionar que se sentía completamente tranquila con ese clima, le era más sencillo relajarse y conciliar el sueño. Extendió su brazo, el cual fue empapado al instante por la fuerte y fría agua que caía con una fuerza exagerada. Se hizo a un lado su largo cabello castaño y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Comenzaba a tiritar de frío, y sus antes rosados labios comenzaban a tornarse blancos. Se suponía que esa noche podría ver la Luna llena. Cerró sus ojos, buscando conciliar el sueño.

Lo más difícil fue valerse por sí misma. Nunca antes debió hacer grandes esfuerzos para conseguir comida, pues eran los hombres de su tribu los encargados de proveer al resto, y ella sólo cocinaba y preparaba la carne. Ya no podía darse esa clase de lujos. Le tomó varios días reunir el valor suficiente para probar un bocado de las muchas raíces y frutos que había reunido, con mucho esfuerzo cabe decir. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió de sus errores, evitando plantas que le ocasionaban una comezón insoportable y manteniendo distancia con insectos agresivos a los que les tenía mala espina. Poco a poco la vida se hacía más sencilla, dando lugar a los recuerdos y las tardes marcadas por su silencioso y tímido llanto.

Extrañaba a su hermano, la única persona que realmente estimó en toda su vida. Solía tener sueños en los que se reencontraba con él y lo abrazaba como nunca lo había hecho, pero despertaba y volvía a su soledad, a su triste realidad.

La mayor parte de su tiempo, cuando no salía en busca de alimento, la pasaba a la entrada de su cueva, acurrucada. Sentía que la jungla que la rodeaba era aplastante. Tenía miedo. Nunca se alejaba demasiado de su cueva.

Charlaba en ocasiones con una piedra un tanto grande situada en el interior de la cueva. Le confiaba sus penas, sus pensamientos y sus experiencias del día a día. Incluso llegó sentir un apego por ese insípido, inmóvil y frío trozo rocoso.

Las noches eran especialmente aterradoras, con los sonidos venidos de la espesa oscuridad atormentando su mente. Solía abrazarse a la piedra que tenía como amiga y se echaba a llorar en silencio mientras su mente la traicionaba al imaginarse los peores horrores asechándola desde las sombras. Y los ruidos de la naturaleza sólo ayudaban a inquietarla aún más, colmando sus oídos con una tormenta de ruidos imperecederos. Incluso con un fuego encendido, no podía quitarse el frío de encima.

Siempre había sido vulnerable, a merced de los designios de otros. Y ahora que se encontraba completamente sola, su situación no hizo sino empeorar. Sufría de constantes pesadillas, dormía muy poco y su miedo al exterior sólo se acrecentaba con el paso de los días.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que la lluvia había cesado de golpe. Salió de la cueva, llevándose a la piedra entre sus brazos, con pasos tímidos y sus sentidos muy alertas. Miró al cielo y su sorpresa fe grande cuando lo vio completamente despejado, sin un ápice de nubes. Entonces su mirada descansó sobre la redonda, brillante y enorme Luna llena.

Las ramas crujieron a sus espaldas y ella giró con rapidez sobre sus talones. Retrocedió unos pasos, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que creyó que podría estallarle en cualquier momento. Se encogió y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Empalideció a tal grado que su piel parecía estar carente de vida. Sus rodillas le temblaban incontrolablemente al igual que sus labios. Y sus ojos se abrieron cuanto podían. Se encontraba completamente aterrada de lo que presenciaba en esos momentos.

-Bonita noche, ¿te parece?-Preguntó el Zar Luna con una apacible sonrisa.

 **-o-**

 **Negro**

Despertó de golpe y lo primero que hizo fue recostarse sobre su costado para vomitar. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y su pecho se movía con rapidez. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, los ojos sólo le mostraban figuras en extremo borrosas, y sus oídos recibían voces lejanas que prorrumpían en ecos ensordecedores y sumamente molestos.

Agitó la cabeza hasta que su audibilidad volvió a la normalidad, permitiéndole escuchar las voces con claridad.

-Buenos días, Caballero Negro. Lamento despertarte de esta forma tan…tosca, pero el tiempo apremia.

Esa era la aterciopelada voz del Zar Luna. Se frotó los ojos y luego de parpadear un par de veces, pudo distinguir con claridad al pequeño hombrecito mirándolo con curiosidad. Intentó ponerse en pie pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el colchón de la cama.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo el Zar, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Le entregó una bandeja con agua y frutos secos.-Bienvenido de vuelta, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Terrible.-Apartó la bandeja.- Siento que vomitaré tan pronto ponga comida en mi boca, el agua en cambio…-Tomó el vaso de cristal y bebió el contenido con rapidez, refrescándose el cuerpo. Se limpió la comisura de los labios y miró al Zar con los ojos entre cerrados, pues aún le ardían.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-908 años terrestres.

Se masajeó el rostro. Lo increíble era que había dormido tanto tiempo y se sentía fatigado.

-¿Dijiste que el tiempo apremia?

-En efecto. Como recordaras, te dije que algún día te despertaría. Hoy es el día y sabes lo que significa.

-Tenemos compañía.-Concluyó el Caballero Negro mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Las náuseas eran tremendas.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado todo lo que has aprendido.

-No te preocupes, todo sigue muy fresco, aquí.-Enfatizó apuntando a su cabeza.- Hora de ayudar.

-¿Necesitas tiempo?

-No estaría mal beber más agua.

El Zar asintió, dejó una jarra con agua y se marchó, dejando al Caballero Negro en la habitación.

Se puso en pie con lentitud, recordando la fuerza de sus piernas. Se estiró y dio un largo bostezo. Tomó la jarra y bebió directamente de ella hasta dejarla vacía. Se miró en el reflejo de la jarra, apreciando su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, así como su blanquecina piel. Después se inspeccionó y se percató de que estaba sumamente delgado.

Por fin sintió su mente despejada, libre de las náuseas. Extrañaba tanto a su hermana, sentía que le había fallado, que había sido su culpa el que ella hubiese muerto. El Zar dijo que no debía seguir culpándose por ello, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Se suponía que él era el mayor, el que tenía la obligación de proteger todo cuanto amaba.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Se enjugó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación hacia un largo pasillo de mármol. No era enceguecedor ni brillante, simplemente inmaculadamente blanco. El Zar se reunió con él y lo llevó por el resto del camino hasta una habitación con una pesada puerta resguardándola.

-Aquí es.-Manny examinó al Caballero Negro y no pudo evitar pasar por alto su semblante afligido.- Puede esperar, no tienes por qué hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Estoy bien. Recordé a mi hermana, eso es todo.

Se sentía en deuda con el Zar, pues éste lo había traído de vuelta a la vida y lo había acogido en su palacio con amabilidad. Pasó muchos años a su lado, causándole problemas pero también aprendiendo de todo lo que le enseñaba. El Zar se convirtió en una clase de tutor para él, preocupándose por inculcarle conocimientos y hacerlo sentir bien. Fue difícil adaptarse la forma de vida del Zar, pero luego de un largo tiempo lo logró, adoptando algunos de sus principios éticos. En pocas palabras, su vida entera, inclusive su propia persona, cambió desde que conoció al Zar. Ya era tiempo de regresarle el favor con obediencia y fidelidad.

El rubio abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con un hombre de piel oscura, más alto que él y sumamente violento. El hombre iba de un lado a otro por la acolchonada habitación, golpeando los suaves muros e inclusive intentando rasgarlos. El hombre reparó en él con ojos asesinos que le produjeron un escalofrío.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí sin mi permiso?-Le reprochó el hombre con notable rabia.- ¡Respóndame cuando te hablo!

-Hola, soy el Caballero Negro, pero puedes decirme Negro. Me gustaría charlar un momento contigo.-Dijo lo más amable que pudo.

El Caballero Negro no hizo grandes avances con aquel tipo, pues lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo; incluso había llegado a golpearlo en ciertas ocasiones. Estaba tratando entablar contacto con él, sin ningún resultado.

Todos los días eran lo mismo: gritos, maldiciones y agresiones físicas por parte de aquel tipo. Era demasiado autoritario, demandaba obediencia, se creía un señor absoluto. Consultó algunos libros en busca de respuestas, de ayudas para lograr tratar con ese tipo tan violento. Y cada vez que creía haber encontrado la solución, era rechazado de formas muy agresivas. Aquel hombre era un tanto peligroso, pues al parecer no toleraba sus intromisiones.

Pasados unos meses sin ningún avance, llegó con una idea a la habitación de aquel hombre.

Llamó a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y por primera vez escuchó como el tipo se relajaba y al parecer meditaba un poco. Le permitió entrar.

-Se lo agradezco. ¿Podría su eminencia tener tiempo para hablar?-Preguntó el rubio, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, cosa que agradó mucho al errático hombre.

-Habla rápido que no tengo tiempo para tus problemas.

Luego de ese día resultó más fácil abordarlo con extensas pláticas. Solía entretenerlo con diversas actividades que serían muy difíciles de llevar a cabo de forma individual; de esa forma lo obligaba, indirectamente, a pedir su ayuda. Poco a poco lograba que aquel hombre dejara su delirio de grandeza al hacerlo ver que él no era lo máximo que existía.

Un año transcurrió, en el cual obtuvo notables avances. Había logrado acabar con el tan marcado complejo de superioridad de aquel hombre a través de terapias muy extensas, pero sin agobiarlo. Descansó un mes, sin tener contacto con su ahora paciente, pues necesitaba un descanso mental de tanto estrés. Pasado ése plazo de tiempo, regresó.

No fue sencillo ayudarlo a comprender todo lo que había vivido, pero tampoco imposible. Y pasados cinco años ya lo había convertido en una persona comprensible, abierta y accesible. Ya no era necesario tomarse descansos para liberar estrés, sumando con que el tipo se ponía nervioso cada vez que llegaba tarde algún día. Tuvo que darle terapia para independizarlo, para evitar que sintiera dependencia hacía él, pues bien sabía que no sería nada bueno que cada vez que tuviese un problema se viera en la forzosa necesidad de acudir a él.

Le tomó quince años curarlo por completo y otros cinco para enseñarle sobre el Zar. Le dio respuestas a muchas interrogantes, le ayudó a comprender muchas cosas.

El Zar lo felicitó por su excelente trabajo, lo elogió y le agradeció por todo.

Los días los pasaba charlando con el Caballero Rojo, rememorando todas aquellas experiencias que tuvieron juntos. Le contó sobre su hermana y su vida antes de conocerlo a él o al Zar. Rojo también se sinceró con él. Se había ganado un amigo.

 **-o-**

 **Multicolor**

Hace unas horas que había despertado y tenía que admitir que fue una experiencia desagradable. Estar dormido durante tantos años causó estragos en sus capacidades físicas, comenzando con que su voz era irreconocible, áspera y muy ronca; luego le seguía la dificultad para orientarse y mantener el equilibrio. El Zar le dio el tiempo que necesitara para tomar el control de su propio cuerpo.

Se miró al espejo, encontrándose con un alargado, delgado y pálido rostro. Su cabello, negro como el carbón, al parecer no había crecido en todo ese tiempo al igual que sus uñas. Su cuerpo era una maraña de piel elástica.

Le tomó un par de días componerse del todo, cosa que el Zar comprendió. Tuvo tiempo para pensar y recordar.

Resucitar fue un suceso que lo había marcado, y más aún el hecho de que jamás envejecería. El Zar le explicó que necesitaba su ayuda; le enseñó muchas cosas, lo hizo experto en algunas materias y le inculcó los valores de la Edad de Oro a fin de hacerlo "mejor persona". Por supuesto que nunca lo cuestionó ni le causó problemas, pues estaba en deuda con él, incluso lo veía como una deidad.

Tuvo tiempo de apreciar muchas artes, de conocer un poco sobre la Edad de Oro. Al principio se mostró escéptico, pero después comenzó a aceptar, a tomarlo como una realidad. Se sentía tan primitivo, cazando animales con arcos y flechas, sabiendo que había naves capaces de surcar el espacio de forma natural.

El Zar le informó que tendría que introducirlo en un largo sueño de forma indefinida. Aceptó sin titubear, sacando a relucir su lealtad al hombrecillo.

Ahora estaba despierto, con las órdenes de ayudar a un individuo que al parecer había transcurrido mucho tiempo en completa y total soledad. El Zar le indicó la habitación donde se encontraba su paciente y también le dio algunos consejos sobre tratarlo con gentileza.

Era una mujer la que lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, una mujer sentada en un rincón, apretando todas sus extremidades y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, percibiendo su respiración agitada y sus miembros que temblaban sin control.

-Hola, soy el Caballero Multicolor, gusto en conocerte.-La mujer lo miró asustada y se arrastró lejos de él, llevándose una roca consigo. El Zar le informó que aquella roca era la única cosa con la que aquella mujer se comunicaba.

El pelinegro, durante muchos días, trataba de acercarse a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños, pero ésta siempre se apartaba completamente aterrada. Cada vez que intentaba apartarla de la roca, la mujer se transformaba por completo, entrando en cólera y atacándolo para defender aquel objeto inanimado.

La visitaba todos los días a la misma hora, se presentaba y trataba de comunicarse con ella. Pasado el tiempo, aquella mujer se acostumbró a su presencia, razón por la cual ya no reaccionaba con temor cada vez que se le acercaba; incluso le permitía tocar la roca. Comenzó a apartarla de la roca por periodos cortos de tiempo: un minuto, dos minutos, el tiempo aumentaba con cada una de sus visitas.

Le tomó un año entero el lograr que la mujer dijera palabra, cosa que le dio sentido a su trabajo, que significaba que iba por el buen camino y que no todo había sido en vano. La mujer ya podía pasar semanas enteras sin ver a la roca sin sentirse nerviosa ni comenzar a comportarse de manera errática y ansiosa.

La mujer ya comenzaba a participar más en las conversaciones, contándole muchas cosas sobre su vida en soledad y su vida antes de esto. Le habló sobre su hermano y lo mucho que lo extrañaba y necesitaba. La ayudó a seguir adelante, aceptando lo que le había ocurrido y otorgándole herramientas para combatirlo cuando lo necesitara.

Pidió al Zar que disfrazara a los Lunabots de personas con fines de ayudar a la castaña. Le ayudaba a superar su miedo a lo desconocido, llevándole a los Lunabots disfrazados; al principio se aterrorizaba y se refugiaba detrás de él, pero con el paso del tiempo perdía su miedo a pasos pequeños.

Transcurrieron diez años para que la castaña pudiese estar rodeada de una multitud sin sufrir un colapso nervioso. La prueba definitiva fue que pasará unos minutos rodeada de extraños sin la compañía de Multicolor; la pasó y el tiempo de cada prueba fue aumentando gradualmente para ayudarla a perder su miedo.

Nunca logró quitarle su timidez, pero tampoco se esforzó en hacerlo, pues no lo consideraba un mal.

En veinte años, la castaña ya se encontraba completamente bien. Multicolor se había encargado de presentarle al Zar, del cual le había hablado maravillas en todos esos años. Juntos le explicaron muchas cosas y la sacaron varias dudas.

Multicolor comenzaba a llevarse excepcionalmente bien con la rebautizada: Caballero Blanco. Ambos formaron una estrecha amistad en la que encontraban confort en el otro. Y aunque la castaña controlaba sus traumas, no dejaba su tristeza cada que vez que recordaba a su hermano.

 **-o-**

 **Gris**

No le tomó mucho tiempo recuperarse de la desorientación y las náuseas. Después de despertar se le abrió el apetito y también sintió una enorme necesidad de beber algo. Sació sus necesidades e hizo las preguntas obvias al Zar.

-¿Estás listo? Podemos esperar si te sientes indispuesto.

-Estoy listo.

Cuando resucitó fue un tanto difícil dejar atrás sus costumbres, su forma de vida. Sentía que la cama era demasiado blanda, que se lo tragaba todas las noches; razón por la cual prefería el suelo. Se hizo a la idea que el Zar lo había elegido debido a su fuerza y su experiencia cazando.

Era fascinante todo el conocimiento que adquiría a través del Zar sobre la extinta Edad de Oro; su legado y los grandes avances en diversas materias que se habían logrado. Al principio se resistió ante el aviso del Zar sobre someterlo a un profundo sueño durante un muy largo tiempo, pero accedió porque quería comenzar a pagar su deuda con él.

Estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con el encargo de Manny sobre ayudar a una persona con problemas psicológicos.

Ambos llegaron hasta una habitación, siendo resguardada con una puerta un tanto pesada. Gris abrió sin titubear y en el interior vio a una mujer poseedora de una larga melena de cabellos negros. La mujer mantenía una conversación con un tronco de madera y ni siquiera reparó en la llegada del extraño.

Cada vez que Gris intentaba cruzar palabras con la pelinegra, ésta lo ignoraba, como si no existiera. Al parecer aquella mujer encontraba una mejor compañía en el tronco que en cualquier otra cosa. Gris decidió cambiar de estrategia, acostumbrando a la mujer a su presencia.

Pasadas unas semanas, la pelinegra había tomado la presencia de Gris como algo natural, cosa que valió para que ya no se apartara de él. Entonces la despojó del tronco durante unos segundos, en los cuales la mujer se puso totalmente ansiosa y preocupada; en ese lapso, Gris le hablaba y le hacía una serie de preguntas. Repitió el procedimiento muchísimas veces, aumentando el lapso de tiempo gradualmente y formulando las mismas preguntas de siempre. Se volvió algo rutinario, que obligó a la mujer a comunicarse con Gris para obtener lo que quería, es decir, el trozo de madera.

Le tomó dos años a Gris para que la pelinegra lo considerara como su principal fuente de comunicación y no al tronco. Esto significó un gran avance.

Gris hizo su siguiente jugada, que consistía en enseñar a la mujer que tratar con personas era algo natural al igual que comunicarse con ellas y no con objetos inanimados.

Transcurrieron quince desgastadores años para el Caballero Gris, quince años que dedicó enteramente en curar a la pelinegra. El tiempo fue tanto debido a que sus síntomas estaban demasiado arraigados y habían modificado la forma en que su mente percibía lo que la rodeaba; sin embargo, Gris logró corregir esto, regresándola a un estado mental saludable. Por supuesto que tuvo problemas al tratar a la mujer de sus terrores nocturnos, pero los solucionó largas terapias que obligaban a la pelinegra a enfrentar sus miedos, los cuales se traducían en alucinaciones.

Cerca de veinticinco años duró el tratamiento de la pelinegra, quien más tarde fue bautizada como la Caballero Verde. Gris se había encariñado con ella y le ofreció su amistad incondicional, la cual Verde aceptó gustosa.

 **-o-**

 **Hombre de la Luna**

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Unos Caballeros curando a otros. Naturalmente les había instruido que hablaran bien de él con los afectados, ganándose de esa forma su lealtad y su aprecio. Era una muy buena técnica de lavado de cerebro, una altamente funcional: destruir la psique de una persona y curarla posteriormente, agregando elementos para modificarla y moldearla al antojo. En pocas palabras, el Zar había devastado las mentes de tres Caballeros y había usado al resto, por supuesto leales a él, para que lo vieran como un salvador.

¿Se sentía orgulloso de sus actos? Por sus ancestros que no. ¿Los consideraba adecuados? Absolutamente. Necesitaba guerreros que hicieran las cosas sin titubear, que siguieran sus órdenes por el simple hecho de venir de su parte.

Los había hecho inmortales gracias a una Fe sintética. Lo que la diferenciaba de la Fe común es que podías utilizarla con fines más específicos. Por ejemplo: la Fe sintética iba en píldoras que podían programarse para cumplir una función, como conceder longevidad permanente y nada más. Debía usar una píldora para dotar a los Caballeros de algo nuevo, como superhabilidades.

A partir de ahora se encargarían los Celestia. Era necesario entrenarlos y qué mejor que una raza experta en el desarrollo bélico para hacerlo.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por retrasarme una semana en actualizar, pero quería desarrollar bien las ideas. Prefiero entregarles un capítulo bien elaborado con tardanza, a un capítulo puntual deficiente.**

 **Sólo quedan dos capítulos más y habremos terminado con la parte 1 de la precuela.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **LaNouvelletoile:** ¡Que alegría tenerte por aquí! Te voy a ser sincero, creí que habías dejado de leer mis fics :( Pero es un alivio estar equivocado. Espero que la razón de tu ausencia no haya sido nada malo, de lo contrario cuentas con mi apoyo si lo necesitas. Pienso dedicarte un capítulo, pero aún no llegamos al adecuado (el de cierta pelinegra muy alegre), no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Nuevamente, es bueno tenerte por aquí. Cuídate y Saludos :D

 **Rexland123:** Tú también cuentas con mi apoyo en lo que necesites. Yo sé que sólo soy un tipo que escribe fics, pero nunca está de más desahogarse de cosas que puedan acongojar a uno (consejo psicológico). No me malinterpretes, no intento decir que te vaya mal, pero si se llega a dar el caso (espero que nunca), ya sabes dónde encontrarme :)

 **Esos son todos. Cuídense mucho y Saludos :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Los Guerreros no Nacen

**¡Saludos! Gracias por estar aquí leyendo este fic. En este capítulo exploraremos el entrenamiento de las Caballeros impartido por los Celestia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Si pudieran dejar un review sería magnífico :)**

Capítulo 4: Los Guerreros no Nacen, se Hacen

Zarsce Mei, Reina de los Celestia, no era ninguna tonta. Todas las decisiones que tomaba las hacía en favor de su pueblo, incluso a costa de otros que fuesen ajenos al estandarte Celestia. Por esa razón accedió a entrenar a los Caballeros de la Luna, pues era la forma perfecta en que podría estar al tanto de los movimientos del Zar Luna. Además, entrenar a los más poderosos guerreros de la casa Lunaroff le otorgaría ventaja, al conocer sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles en caso de que un conflicto llegase a estallar. Estaría entregándole un arma muy peligrosa a una casa rival, sí, pero sería un arma que sabría desactivar perfectamente de ser necesario.

 **-o-**

Las kinesis, el poder de la mente para manipular una cosa específica del entorno que la rodea a voluntad. Requeridas de una larga meditación que permita asimilar a la mente sobre qué cosa debe ejercer su poder y usarla a favor o en contra, en defensiva o en ofensiva.

El Zar Luna había previsto que los Caballeros pudiesen poseer algunas kinesis, con el principal objetivo de tener un mayor dominio en el campo de batalla más allá del combate convencional que vendría a ser el físico y el manejo de distintas armas. Si de verdad serían los guerreros más grandes sobre la Tierra, entonces deberían ejercer un control muy avanzado sobre cada una de sus kinesis, cosa que les permitiría diezmar ejércitos enteros incluso sin verse en la necesidad de trabajar todos juntos para lograrlo. El Zar asignó kinesis específicas a cada uno de los Caballeros.

Blanco: Electrokinesis, es decir el control sobre toda manifestación de la electricidad; Telekinesis, la manipulación de la materia ajena al individuo que la posee; y la Dynamokinesis, la capacidad de aumentar la fuerza física a voluntad a niveles sobrehumanos.

Negro: Pyrokinesis, que es la habilidad de controlar el fuego o crearlo con el uso de la mente; y la Terrakinesis, el poder de controlar la tierra a tal grado de causar terremotos de estar bien desarrollada dicha habilidad.

Gris: Aquakinesis, la capacidad mental de controlar el agua, de tener un buen control sobre ella el usuario podría crear océanos enteros a partir de una simple gota; y la Telepatía, que permite comunicarse con la mente de otro individuo, pudiendo lograr desde leer los pensamientos, hasta la manipulación.

Rojo: Volar, capacidad de surcar los cielos con el poder de la mente; y la Teletransportación, que permite al individuo que la posea el mover las partículas que componen su cuerpo de un lugar a otro de forma instantánea.

Verde: Cytokinesis, que es el control sobre las plantas, entre otras cosas permite tomar energía de ellas y acelerar su ritmo de crecimiento en gran medida; y la Vitakinesis, que permite curarse o curar a otros por medio de la manipulación genética.

Multicolor: El líder de los Caballeros debería representar la unidad entre sus compañeros y también su poder como equipo; por lo cual, fue concedido con la habilidad de copiar cada uno de los poderes sobrenaturales del resto de Caballeros.

Es completamente natural pensar que las kinesis van desarrollándose poco a poco, dándole al individuo la oportunidad de adaptar su mente para que logre utilizar la habilidad a su favor. Nada más alejado de la realidad que vivieron los Caballeros, pues ellos fueron concedidos con sus kinesis en un grado de evolución completo, lo cual los volvía sumamente peligrosos, pues un telekinetico podría derretirte la mano con sólo tocarla sin que sea su intención herirte; o bien, un pyrokinetico sería capaz de aumentar la temperatura al grado de incendiar el aire, sin ser ésta su intención; más peligroso aún, un electrokinetico podría hacer que tus neuronas estallasen con un simple roce de su piel, sobrecargándolas con electricidad.

Lo anterior no hizo sino complicar infinitamente el trabajo de los Celestia a cargo de entrenar a los Caballeros, pues se exponían a salir heridos de formas horripilantes, o a morir; por lo tanto, la Reina fue capaz de suprimir las habilidades de los Seis, brindándoles la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a sus poderes para después comenzar a controlarlos y finalmente, utilizarlos. Lo anterior llevó muchísimos años de largas meditaciones, ejercicios en los que se ponían a prueba, los cuales iban aumentando de dificultad para mantener la concentración.

Al finalizar su arduo, intenso y desgastante entrenamiento para utilizar sus kinesis como arma, había llegado la hora de amaestrarlos en variados estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; algunos que requerían armas blancas y otros no. Lo anterior lo hicieron los seis, conociéndose por primera vez y reuniendo a dos hermanos que tanto se extrañaban el uno al otro.

Era absolutamente necesario que comenzaran a entrenar juntos, pues, una vez que estuviesen listos, debían actuar como un equipo, cuidándose los unos a los otros, con la capacidad de organizarse para lograr un mejor desempeño en el campo de batalla.

Pero decirlo de esa forma sería hablar de miel sobre hojuelas. Los Caballeros tuvieron grandes dificultades para comportarse como equipo; comenzando con que Negro y Gris, muy a menudo tenían "roces" en cuanto a su estilo de completar un objetivo, cosa que podía terminar en acaloradas discusiones o en una pelea que no era tarea sencilla detener. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Rojo solía adquirir un comportamiento de "lobo solitario" en momentos en que era crucial la participación de los seis. Además, Blanco solía ser algo torpe en su manera de organizarse, costándole al equipo derrotas muy humillantes.

En una ocasión, en los primeros entrenamientos que tuvieron como equipo, debían completar, al mismo tiempo, un circuito de complicados obstáculos en un tiempo determinado, de lo contrario dormirían con el estómago vacío. Los problemas comenzaron con Negro y Gris discutiendo cuál de los tres caminos era mejor a seguir, izquierda, derecha o por el centro; Multicolor hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarlos; Rojo decidió comenzar por cuenta propia, siendo seguido poco después por Blanco y Verde, las cuales tenían ciertas dificultades para sortear obstáculos ideados para seis personas en lugar de tres. Saltaron rampas movedizas, corrían por empinadas escalinatas, evitaban ser golpeados por unas esferas luminosas que no se cansaban de perseguirlos, atravesaron una enorme piscina que parecía no tener fondo y que estaba llena de agua, subían por delgados tubos, utilizando sus brazos y piernas para llegar arriba. Fue muy cansado para cada uno de ellos. De más está decir que llegaron intolerablemente tarde, en dos grupos de tres. Ahí es donde entraba Wern, su entrenadora: dura como el acero, en extremo exigente y nada tolerante a los fallos.

-Tarde, ¿saben lo que eso significa?-No fue necesario agregar que era una pregunta retórica.- ¡Significa que son unos incompetentes! ¡Las instrucciones fueron claras! ¡Llegan aquí a tiempo, todos juntos! Parece que les encanta desobedecer.

Wern era una celestia alta, de piel rojiza, cabello negro como el plomo y ojos de un intenso violeta. Su cuerpo lucía unos músculos trabajados y su rostro inspiraba temor. Ella era la pesadilla de los Caballeros, la que tenía el trabajo de enseñarles a comportarse como equipo, de convertirlos en expertos a la hora de luchar, utilizando una peligrosa combinación de combate convencional mezclado con las habilidades kineticas de cada uno.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes.-Retomó la palabra, mirándolos con ojos que expedían humo.- Y sinceramente ya estoy cansada. ¡Trabajarán como equipo, y cada vez que no lo hagan uno de ustedes sufrirá las consecuencias! ¿No tienen suficiente con perder su derecho a comer? ¡Bien! Espero que los próximos castigos los hagan reflexionar un poco.

Y tras decir esto, le propinó una patada en el abdomen a Blanco, lanzándola en una larga caída que terminaba en la enorme piscina de agua. Los Caballeros la miraron horrorizados, pues estaban seguros de que no sabía nadar. Su hermano tuvo que resistir el ferviente impulso de lanzarse en su ayuda, pues le esperaría al resto un castigo peor.

Está de más decir que a todos les afectó un poco lo de Blanco, en especial a su hermano y a Multicolor.

Negro y Gris habían acordado intentar dejar de lado sus diferencias. Rojo se integró más a la hora de organizarse y de armar estrategias.

Hambrientos, cansados y trasnochados regresaron a la enorme sala de entrenamiento. Una sala rectangular con paredes plateadas que parecía extenderse de manera infinita, muy bien iluminada por lámparas de luz blanca ubicadas a lo largo del techo; era un lugar bastante espacioso que hacía sentir pequeños a cada uno de los Caballeros.

Dieron todos un paso al frente, activando los incontables obstáculos de un complicado circuito: corredores enteros que levitaban por los aires y volvían al suelo bruscamente, esferas luminosas ideadas para provocar moretones, paredes que se cerraban, planos inclinados y muy resbaladizos, plataformas aéreas que los llevaban a una segunda parte del circuito ubicada en lo alto de la sala. A un costado suyo descansaba una gran variedad de armas blancas. Los Caballeros se armaron y prepararon.

Iban los seis en sus trajes espaciales que constaban de un diseño bastante simple: una sola pieza que llevaba el color que a cada uno correspondía y que cumplía la función de hacerlos sentir cómodos en cuanto a movilidad, además de soportar temperaturas extremas y factores climáticos hostiles.

Multicolor iba a la cabeza, tanteando el terreno con rapidez para detectar alguna trampa, cosa que ya los había sorprendido con anterioridad. Se movían con gran agilidad a través de las plataformas móviles.

Juntos atravesaron el circuito entero, ganándose algunos golpes y heridas superficiales. Hicieron un gran esfuerzo físico y mental, pues también hicieron acopio de sus kinesis para sortear los obstáculos que lo requerían.

Por primera vez, luego de muchos errores pasados, todos llegaron juntos a la meta, donde los esperaba Wern con las manos detrás de la espalda y un semblante serio. Se encontraban exhaustos, pero sentían que habían dominado el circuito, que lo habían conquistado, y eso los hizo sentirse reconfortados.

-Llegan tarde.-Dijo Wern, ganándose los suspiros de decepción de los Caballeros.- Pero lo hicieron como equipo, y eso es un gran avance.-Le sonrieron y festejaron en murmullos.- Usualmente no debería recompensarlos por hacer algo en lo que no deberían fallar, pero…reconozco el esfuerzo cuando lo veo. Felicidades, Enviados de la Luna, se han ganado media cena.

La cena fue un tanto austera, pero para cada uno de ellos fue como estar en medio de un gran festín. Compartieron raciones, hicieron un gran alboroto en el comedor mientras reían y hablaban de su más reciente progreso. Comenzaban a compenetrar, a confiar unos en otros de manera más personal y no sólo como compañeros en armas.

-¿Recuerdan cuando casi somos aplastados por esas paredes?-Exclamó Verde, quien apenas podía sostener su plato a causa de las risas.

-Sigo diciendo que de no ser por Blanco, esas paredes serían nuestro fin.-Dijo Multicolor mientras le pasaba un plato de comida a Rojo y provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la castaña.

-No fue nada.-Alcanzó a decir la ojigris, quien no se despegaba de su hermano.- Además, ustedes lo hicieron mejor que yo. En especial Gris, él separó el agua en el estanque.

-Ella tiene razón, deberían ser más agradecidos.-Convino el Caballero Gris con sarna, provocando las risas en sus compañeros, incluso en Negro.

-Negro también hizo lo suyo. Destruyó esas molestas esferas que no paraban de molestarnos.-Añadió Rojo mientras, con las manos, imitaba la explosión de las esferas.

-Pero también Rojo nos ayudó bastante.-Repuso Negro con una amplia sonrisa, dejando su plato vacío a un lado.- De no ser por él no hubiésemos pasado de ese abismo por nuestra cuenta.

Pasaron la noche en vela, alardeando sobre su victoria, disfrutando de la comida y la bebida y charlando cordialmente entre ellos.

Por supuesto que la dificultad de los circuitos incrementaba a medida que completaban el anterior. Pero no fue mayor problema, pues ya actuaban como todo un equipo; trabajaban tan bien juntos que era casi un arte la forma en que se complementaban el uno al otro con sus capacidades y habilidades.

Lo que no sospechaban era que, luego de completar un circuito en extremo complicado, su forma de entrenar daría un cambio por lo más radical. Wern les informó que era hora de que se superaran a sí mismos, de que fueran capaces de derrotar a los enemigos más poderosos y peligrosos a los que jamás podrían enfrentarse: ellos mismos.

Habían pasado de trabajar en equipo a ponerse a prueba en combates entre ellos. Wern elegía aleatoriamente los contrincantes, uno contra uno, para probarlos en combate; les dio instrucciones para dar lo mejor de sí en cada a batalla a pesar de que luchaban contra sus propios compañeros. Y, aunque al principio se mostraron indecisos a dar su máximo potencial, no dudaron en combatir con todo el poder que poseían cuando había premios y orgullo de por medio.

Wern hizo una clasificación en la que mostraba a cada Caballero, sus victorias y derrotas. Lo anterior lo realizó con la única finalidad de incitarlos a competir para demostrarse a sí mismos y a sus compañeros quién era el mejor. Luego de haber completado esa etapa del entrenamiento, la tabla quedó en los siguientes resultados:

 **Multicolor:** 60 victorias y 140 derrotas.

 **Rojo:** 71 victorias y 129 derrotas.

 **Gris:** 144 victorias y 56 derrotas.

 **Blanco:** 99 victorias y 101 derrotas

 **Negro:** 143 victorias y 57 derrotas.

 **Verde:** 145 victorias y 55 derrotas.

Cuando hubo transcurrido un día desde el último combate, Wern reunió a los Caballeros y les comunicó que deberían librar una última batalla. Sería campal, todos contra todos, el ganador se llevaría un obsequio enviado por Hombre de la Luna, cabe decir que era una sorpresa. Los Caballeros se vistieron con sus armaduras y entraron a un área que Wern había designado para llevar a cabo la pelea. Si alguno salía sería eliminado, si perdían el conocimiento serían eliminados; también estaba la opción de rendirse, cosa que ninguno de los Guerreros de la Luna consideró ni por un segundo.

Dio comienzo a una batalla brutal, que amenazaba con arrasar la sala de combates. Los relámpagos chamuscaban el aire, las llamas derretían los suelos, el agua se convirtió en un océano de destrucción, las raíces castigaban con fuerza todo cuanto golpeaban. Daban lo mejor que tenían, sacando a relucir lo más poderoso de cada uno.

El primero en caer fue Multicolor, quien fue arrastrado fuera del área de combate determinada, gracias a la velocidad de Rojo. El siguiente en ser eliminado fue Gris, quien no logró concentrarse cuando unas flores le dificultaron respirar; acto seguido, Verde lo noqueó de un rodillazo en la nuca cuando apareció de entre la bruma.

Rojo no pudo hacer nada cuando el suelo fue electrificado por Blanco, cosa que le provoco un inmenso dolor y lo arrojó lejos del área.

Negro y Verde protagonizaban un combate por lo más violento. La pelinegra era por mucho, más veloz y ágil que su rival, además de que podía hacer crecer raíces del mismísimo suelo en un parpadeo. Por su parte, el rubio era poseedor de una fuerza considerable, y cada golpe que asestaba era devastador para su contrincante; sumado a lo anterior, hacía correr ríos de lava por el suelo y levantaba enormes montículos de piedra que le servían como escudo. Al final, Negro, evadiendo una patada de Verde, le asestó un preciso golpe en la nuca a la pelinegra, arrebatándole el conocimiento. La tomó entre sus brazos y con cuidado la llevó fuera del área.

Blanco embistió a su hermano mientras éste se distraía. El rubio estuvo a punto de ser expulsado, pero logró mantenerse dentro gracias a que el suelo lo elevó por los aires y lo dejó caer al centro.

Hermano y hermana se miraron fijamente, con sus compañeros siendo testigos de una batalla sin cuartel que estaba por dar comienzo.

Blanco dio una pata al piso, agrietándolo hasta los pies del rubio, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el vacío. Negro intercambió algunos ataques con la castaña. Se separaron, respirando con pesadez. Ambos se encontraban muy agotados, incapaces de pedirle a su mente un esfuerzo más. No les quedaba otro recurso que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mano a mano, sin habilidades kineticas.

La ojigris obligó a su hermano a retroceder cuando su puño impactó en el rostro de él. El ojiverde devolvió el ataque con la misma fuerza. Uno recibía un golpe en el rostro y el otro pagaba con la misma moneda. Negro asió la muñeca de su hermana, la jaló con fuerza, y le hundió la rodilla en el abdomen. Blanco rodeó su vientre con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Su hermano la tomó de su largo cabello, pero lo soltó justo cuando la castaña le propinó un codazo en el estómago; posteriormente lo golpeó en el rostro.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, frente a frente, tratando de apoyarse en sus manos para incorporarse. Se miraron a los ojos, y Blanco, haciendo un último esfuerzo mental, lanzó a su hermano por los aires mediante un rayo que le impactó de lleno en el pecho. Sus compañeros la vitorearon y felicitaron, al igual que su hermano, quien se mantenía de pie gracias a la ayuda de Gris.

Wern le entregó una pequeña y rectangular caja a la ojigris, ésta recibió su premio con una sonrisa, la felicitó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Blanco, ante la expectación de todos, abrió la caja, revelando una daga plateada que en su hoja brillaba intensamente una luz blanca. Venía una breve nota por parte de Hombre de la Luna:

 _Un arma forjada para obedecer a la fe y hacer retroceder al miedo. Tus enemigos serán los suyos, y cuando no tengas fuerzas para blandirla, ella lo hará por ti._

Los días siguientes descansaron, se lo merecían luego de tan agotador encuentro. Wern los había citado en la sala de entrenamiento bien temprano. El desayuno fue especialmente distinto a los incontables que habían tenido anteriormente, puesto que la comida no sólo era abundando, sino que guardaba un sabor por lo más exquisito. Una vez que se saciaron fueron a la enorme sala de muros plateados, donde los esperaba una Wern de semblante serio con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Me enorgullecen. No se me dan bien los discursos, así que, fue un honor.-Todos la miraron extrañados, buscando respuesta entre ellos. Wern los calló cuando levantó su mano.- Su entrenamiento termina aquí. Es momento de que pongan en práctica todo cuanto aprendieron y salgan victoriosos en batallas reales. Mucha suerte, Caballeros de la Luna.

 **-o-**

 **Hombre de la Luna**

Luego de muchos años, el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin. Y las fuerzas provenientes de las tinieblas que acosaban a la humanidad estaban a la espera. Los más grandes guerreros que vería el mundo estaban por entrar en acción.

Fueron desplegados en tierra, ante su atenta mirada. Él los guiaría hasta las amenazas más grandes, los instruiría en el largo camino que les esperaba en busca de la erradicación del mal.

La oscuridad estaba por conocer a los más poderosos guerreros, a los habilidosos, implacables, los míticos: Caballeros de la Luna.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Que alegría tenerlos aquí :) Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte. Lamento tardarme más de la cuenta, pero es que últimamente me he dedicado a investigar algunas mitologías que servirán en el desarrollo del próximo capítulo; y ni hablar de El Origen de los Guardianes 3, pues estoy puliendo detalles y escribiendo los primeros borradores. Estoy seguro de que Origen de los Guardianes 3 no sólo superará a su predecesora, me atrevo a decir que será uno de los mejores fics sobre los Guardianes en español.**

 **AVISO: Necesito que me respondan una pregunta: ¿con cuál Caballero desean iniciar la Parte 2 de la precuela? ¿Blanco, Gris, Multicolor, Negro, Verde o Rojo? Se los pregunto porque la Parte 2 se centrará en una historia más individual de cada uno y me gustará que ustedes decidieran con cual sería bueno comenzar.**

 **Eso es todo, me pondré a trabajar para que el último capítulo de la Primera Parte llegue cuanto antes, el cual por cierto estará cargado de acción y servirá como un parteaguas en la historia de los Caballeros.**

 **Responderé comentarios en el siguiente capítulo, ahora mismo estoy un poco corto de tiempo :s**

 **Cuídense mucho y Saludos :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Máquinas de Guerra

**¡Saludos, lectoras y lectores! Gracias por estar aquí una vez más. Este es el último capítulo en la Parte 1 de la Precuela, y será un tanto extenso. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

Capítulo 5: Máquinas de Guerra

 **La plaga de Aluxes y el legado de Cihuateteoh**

¡Ah, los aluxes! Unos seres enanos y pícaros encargados de proteger los cultivos ante cualquier amenaza. Permitidos a habitar la Tierra en cuerpos de barro. Vestidos con guayaberas, calzando alpargatas y portando algún arma, como un hacha, una resortera o un afilado machete. Capaces de controlar el viento a voluntad, de enfermar terriblemente a cualquier individuo con sólo tocarle el rostro y de pegar alaridos por lo más extraños y perturbadores. De naturaleza orgullosa; exigentes de una ceremonia en su honor si lo que se busca es su protección y no sus actos maliciosos. Propensos a maltratar animales domésticos ajenos, espantar a los niños, irrumpir en las casas para hacer alguna maldad y hacer caer enfermas familias enteras.

Los aluxes comenzaban a representar un grave problema en diversas comunidades donde se erigían altares en su honor de manera indiscriminada. Dichos altares, elaborados con barro, daban forma física a los aluxes y los mantenían en el mundo, como un ancla. Las personas destruían los altares o mataban directamente a los aluxes, cosa que sólo servía para ganarse el odio de todos los enanos, quienes invocaban fuertes tormentas para castigar a sus atacantes. Era una época en la que se debía andar con cuidado, pues todos los aluxes existentes se habían revelado y dado rienda suelta a todos sus caprichos y actos barbáricos. Y los altares, que traían al mundo más y más aluxes, no paraban de aparecer por todos lados.

Cihuateteoh, una mujer aparentemente divina, miraba con horror los estragos que ocasionaban los aluxes por todos lados. Tenía toda la razón en sentirse culpable, pues las cosas que su hija hacía para mal también eran responsabilidad suya. Pero nada podía hacer ella para detenerla, dado que su poder palidecía frente al de su hija.

A Cihuateteoh la veneraban por haber muerto al dar a luz a dos hermosas niñas: Mocihuaquetzqueh e Ixcuinanme. La primera, una vez que disfrutó de una larga y maravillosa vida, falleció y fue parar a la "Casa del Sol" para recibir a los guerreros caídos en combate. Por otro lado, Ixcuinanme sufrió de una serie de desgracias que culminaron cuando estaba por dar a luz, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de resistirlo y murió junto su bebé no nacido.

Ixcuinanme vagó como espíritu durante décadas, lamentándose por su maternidad truncada y maldiciendo a todo cuanto es divino por haberla condenado a tal suplicio. Buscó ayuda en su madre, pero ésta jamás le respondió; intentó encontrar a su hermana, pero le fue imposible completar dicha tarea. Y su sufrimiento no hacía otra cosa que ir en aumento con el pasar de los años. Lloraba sin parar; se podían escuchar sus gélidos y lastimeros lamentos allá donde iba, atormentaba a las personas que tenían el infortunio de encontrarse con ella en los caminos. El sufrimiento pasó a los celos, los celos al odio; un odio motivado por la ira y frustración frente a su desgraciada soledad y su incumplimiento como madre.

A su alrededor, las personas veneraban muchas figuras, incluyendo la de su madre. Pedían por protección, les temían y respetaban por el inmenso poder que ostentaban. A ella…no era más que motivo de miedo, del terror a salir por las noches; su figura era directamente relacionada con algo retorcido y horrífico que todos temían y buscaban evitar. Eso la molestó, la volvió iracunda. Sentía tanto odio por su madre al abandonarla, por su hermana al ignorar sus llamadas de auxilio, por toda la asquerosa humanidad que tanto se esforzaba por idear maneras para ahuyentarla. A los niños se les enseñaba a no salir de noche por miedo a encontrarse con ella, se les decía que era un ser horrendo que vivía con el propósito de lastimar a todo aquel que tuviese enfrente.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Si querían verla como una pesadilla entonces les daría verdaderas razones para que la tomaran de esa manera. Les enseñaría a las personas que de verdad debían temerle, les enseñaría lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Por tal motivo decidió ganarse la lealtad de los aluxes al liberarlos de sus obligaciones para con las personas; y lo logró, al traer a más de ellos a la Tierra y convencerlos de que no debían lealtad a ningún mortal. No conforme con lo anterior, Ixcuinanme visitaba a las mujeres en pleno parto y provocaba su muerte, inducida por el más grande y puro temor con su presencia sombría. Robaba bebés y niños de sus hogares, para después arrojarlos a los ríos y observar de forma inexpresiva mientras éstos se ahogaban. Obligaba a los espíritus de las madres fallecidas a sufrir de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo.

Fue de esa manera como atormentaba naciones enteras. Las noches se habían convertido en forzosos toques de queda. Muchos tlatacatecolos **(brujos)** intentaban deshacerse de ella mediante rituales; todo completamente inútil, puesto que los aluxes estropeaban los ritos con sus violentas ventiscas, protegiendo de esa manera a Ixcuinanme.

Los años pasaban y el miedo aumentaba cada vez más, a la par que los aluxes amenazaban con superar en número a los humanos. Pero lo que, tanto Ixcuinanme como los aluxes, ignoraban era que la Luna había estado observando todo; cada noche había hecho guardia para observar atentamente los movimientos de Ixcuinanme. Ahora la Luna podía actuar, le enseñaría a Ixcuinanme el significado del miedo. Enviaría a los Caballeros de la Luna a terminar con la creciente plaga de aluxes y darle fin a la campaña de terror orquestada por Ixcuinanme.

-Es por aquí.-Anunció Gris, que iba liderando la marcha.- No estamos lejos de ese nido de altares.

Sus compañeros lo siguieron sin chistar; confiaban plenamente en que tenía la información correcta.

Los Caballeros de la Luna iban protegidos por sus pesadas, pero muy útiles armaduras. Eso sin mencionar que llevaban diversas armas blancas consigo, desde espadas y hachas de batalla hasta dagas y puñales de hojas en extremo mortales.

Habían sido desplegados en la Tierra luego de un viaje de varias semanas a bordo de una nave espacial celestia. El Zar Luna habló con Multicolor, haciéndole saber todos los detalles de la misión que debían llevar a cabo.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Acábenlos!-Bramó Gris al tiempo que desenvainaba una larga espada con hoja plateada y resplandeciente.

Los altares eran tantos que se apilaban unos sobre otros. Y los aluxes aparecían en ellos por arte de magia, dispuestos a defender con uñas y dientes aquello que los mantenía en la Tierra.

Los Caballeros avanzaron con velocidad a través de los árboles y la espesa maleza que conformaba aquella selva. Los aluxes trepaban las ramas y se balanceaban con una agilidad sorprendente para dejarse caer sobre los Guerreros de la Luna. Éstos machaban cuerpos de barro con ferocidad y rapidez, pero eran reconstruidos al instante en su respectivo altar, listos para volver al combate con las mismas energías que cuando lo comenzaron.

Se abrieron paso a través de golpes y estocadas en medio de un frenesí salvaje de enanos enardecidos por la profanación de su hogar. Eran tantos que se les subían a las piernas y se colgaban de sus espaldas para golpearles la cabeza, la cual se hallaba protegida por densos yelmos que resplandecían a la luz espectral de la Luna.

Mutuamente se cubrían las espaldas y vigilaban sus puntos ciegos frente a una marea interminable de enemigos. Hasta que por fin alcanzaron los altares y prosiguieron a reducirlos a polvo, destruyendo así el ancla de los aluxes que le permitía quedarse en nuestro mundo. La labor fue agotadora y llevó un tiempo considerable, pero al final todos los altares quedaron hechos añicos y los aluxes que los hitaban desaparecieron tras dejar atrás cuerpos inmóviles de barro.

Multicolor les dijo que era oportuno detenerse a descansar.

-No tiene ningún sentido todo esto.-Exclamó el Caballero Negro mientras permitía a su cabeza tomar aire fresco tras sacarse el yelmo de encima.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Multicolor sin entender un ápice de las palabras de su compañero.

-Hemos hecho esto por, ¿cuánto? ¿Meses? Yendo de un nido de aluxes a otro, pero parece que sólo son más y más.

-Tiene razón, Multicolor, pareciera que nuestro trabajo es para nada.-Convino Rojo, quien se hallaba descansando sobre una roca.

El líder de los Caballeros reflexionó aquello un momento. Sus compañeros tenían razón, puesto que el número de aluxes parecía no verse mermado muy a pesar de los muchos ataques que sufrían. Era bastante obvio que las personas habían dejado muy detrás la idea de continuar con la construcción de altares; eso los dejaba con un único responsable: Ixcuinanme. El Zar Luna les informó sobre ella, sobre las cosas que era capaz en medio de su ciega ira.

-Saben muy bien que Ixcuinanme es la responsable de todo.-Dijo Multicolor, decidido.- Para terminar con los aluxes, primero debemos acabar con ella.

-El único inconveniente es que no sabemos dónde está.-Repuso Negro mientras se acercaba a su líder.- Ya probamos que interrogar a los aluxes no sirve de nada.

-Sin mencionar que sus mentes sólo piensan en destrucción.-Añadió Gris, quien no había logrado sacarle información a ningún enano por medio de la telepatía.

El resto se limitaba a escuchar atentamente la charla entre ellos tres. Limpiaban sus armas y revisaban el filo de las mismas. No solían entremezclarse con las personas, pues su completa atención se había desviado a cumplir con las órdenes del Zar Luna. A pesar de lo anterior, no pudieron evitar tener algunos encuentros con los locales de aquel vasto territorio. Fue en un asalto a un nido de altares que crecía en medio de un poblado, cuando salvaron varias familias de ser atacadas por los aluxes, y éstas en agradecimiento les obsequiaron unos cuantos granos de una planta a la que llamaban cacahuat; además, les ofrecieron una bebida amarga elaborada a partir de dichos granos conocida como xocolatl. Aquella había la experiencia más cercana de los Caballeros con otras personas, y en cierta manera los cambió, les dio una razón más por la cual luchar más allá de las órdenes del Zar Luna.

-He obtenido un poco de información de unas personas.-Dijo Gris.- Todos ellos coincidían en una mujer que se aparece en los caminos por las noches. Al parecer se le puede identificar porque suele estar llorando.

-No hay tiempo para buscar en cada camino.-Repuso Multicolor.- Los aluxes no paran de atacar.

Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando advirtieron la señal de Verde. La pelinegra era capaz de localizar enemigos cuando éstos rozaban siquiera alguna planta; y justo en ese momento se percató de pisadas sobre el follaje.

-Por favor, no ataquen.-Dijo una mujer mientras salía a la luz, mostrando sus manos desnudas.- Vengo a ayudar.

-¿Gris?-Pidió Multicolor sin dejar de apretar el mango de la espada.

-Dice la verdad.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Multicolor, haciendo señas a sus compañeros para que bajaran las armas.

-Mi nombre es Cihuateteoh, y han estado cazando a mi hija Ixcuinanme. Ella es la responsable de todo lo malo que sucede últimamente.-Bajó lentamente las manos y su expresión se volvió en una de nostalgia.- Esto es mi culpa…yo ignoré a mi propia hija cuando más me necesitaba. Yo les diré dónde está, con una condición: no la lastimarán. Sólo necesito unos minutos para hablar con ella. El problema es que siempre está rodeada de aluxes, y no puedo acercarme.

-Tu hija ha sido la responsable de muchas muertes, y nuestra misión es erradicar todo el mal.-Repuso el Caballero Negro.- A primera vista no dudaré en acatar mis órdenes.

-Se los suplico. Soy consciente de todo lo que mi hija ha provocado…pero aún puedo convencerla de cambiar, aún tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Supongamos lo contrario, ¿entonces qué?-Replicó Multicolor, escéptico ante lo que proponía Cihuateteoh.

Pero ésta no dijo nada. ¡Era su hija! A pesar de todo el mal que pudiese provocar y lo perdida que estuviese, no cambiaría su relación con ella. Por lo tanto no estaba dispuesta a verla sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Era su deber como madre proteger a cualquier costo, incluso a expensas de su propia vida, a su hija. Antes se lanzaría dentro de un volcán activo que propiciar el sufrimiento de Ixcuinanme.

-Ese es el trato. Yo los guiaré, pero deben darme un momento para hablar con ella.

El trabajo de largos meses, meses repletos de incansables luchas para exterminar la plaga de aluxes y dar con Ixcuinanme, parecería por llegar a su fin.

Los Caballeros escoltaron a Cihuateteoh durante un largo camino, sin perderla de vista a ella o las rutas que tomaban, pues éstas solían estar repletas de aluxes a los que no les sentaba nada bien la presencia humana. Fueron días de marcha sin descanso. El único alimento que probaban eran las frutas que Verde hacía crecer en cuestión de segundos, frutas que también cubrían su necesidad de cosas líquidas; no durmieron ni se detuvieron a descansar, pues la situación para el resto de personas era insostenible.

Rojo supo ocultar la sorpresa que sintió cuando escuchó la fría forma de hablar del Caballero Negro cuando dijo que no dudaría en matar a Ixcuinanme. En su momento él mismo había tenido pensamientos de la misma y sínica naturaleza; sin embargo, luego de ver con sus propios ojos la razón por la que luchaban, las personas, algunas cosas cambiaron para él. Nunca, en incontables años, se había detenido a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, pues se había entregado a la entera disposición del Zar Luna por una cuestión de lealtad frente a la gratitud de aquel que lo resucitó y se esforzó por mostrarle que no se encontraba solo. Pero ahora todo era distinto, y se dio cuenta de ello tras tener contacto con otras personas que no fuesen sus compañeros. Se percató de que era capaz de sentir lástima, de preocuparse por otros más allá del sentido de compañerismo; era algo que no podía describir pero de lo que era completamente consciente. No iba a abandonar a sus compañeros, pero éstos habían comenzado a infundir en él un cierto temor, inspirado por su fría manera de actuar, su forma tan indiferente de aceptar órdenes y llevarlas a cabo. Y Cihuateteoh sólo confirmó lo anterior, pues ninguno de ellos se opuso a la postura de Negro, ¡ni siquiera lo cuestionaron! Se limitaron a permanecer en una aprobación silenciosa. De sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

Ixcuinanme era una errante, se mantenía siempre en movimiento. Sentía placer de ver como el mundo humano sufría lo que se merecía; no obstante, prefería no detenerse a regodearse.

Los Caballeros tuvieron algunas dificultades para dar con Ixcuinanme, pero al final lograron tomar el mismo camino que ésta, haciendo inevitable su encuentro.

Era una encrucijada, despejada a ambos lados, con hierba insuficiente como para ocultarse. Multicolor le ordenó a Verde no utilizar su kinesis puesto que la necesitaba a pleno rendimiento en caso de que se vieran en una situación que no los favoreciera. Decidieron entonces recostarse en el suelo, listos para atacar en el momento indicado.

Las personas hablaban de una mujer que lloraba sin consuelo. Pero Ixcuinanme no lloraba, no lo haría más porque su momento de dolor había dado lugar a la rabia. Caminaba, con sus pies descalzos, lentamente por el camino de tierra que conectaba con otro pueblo, sin saber que era atentamente asechada por los ojos de aquellos que habían venido a terminar con ella. Detrás de ella peregrinaban un gran número de aluxes, entregados a su protección, al igual que muchas almas en pena de madres que no lograron dar a luz.

Los cuerpos de barro de los aluxes se convirtieron en polvo en el momento en que eran alcanzados por potentes rayos incandescentes. El resto se puso a dar gritos espectrales cuando seis personas vestidas con armaduras comenzaron a masacrarlos con sus armas. Las almas de las madres se dispersaron, aterrorizadas. Ixcuinanme fue encerrada por una cúpula de roca sólida que permitía la entrada de la luz lunar a través de una pequeña hendidura.

-Hija mía.-La llamó una figura proveniente de las sombras.

-Tú, ¿cómo te atreves?-Miró con ira a su madre cuando ésta salió a la luz.

-Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien.-Intentó acariciarle los cabellos, pero ella le apartó la mano de un golpe.

-No tienes ningún derecho. Te busqué, madre…te busqué cuando me sentí sola…y justo ahora te apareces, cuando tus fanáticos están muriendo.

-No es verdad…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? ¿Por tu indefensa hija? No lo creo, ya probaste que no te importo.

-¡No levantes falsos contra tu madre! Vine porque me doy cuenta del error que cometí al dejarte sola. Nunca debí permitir que sufrieras tanto…

-Muy tarde para eso…

-Entonces déjame remediar todo. Podemos solucionar todo esto juntas. Y te prometo que jamás volverás a sufrir. Soy tu madre, y como tal es mi deber cuidar de ti.-Se acercó a Ixcuinanme y la tomó delicadamente de las manos.- Te quiero mucho, hija.

Ixcuinanme sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Al fin tenía lo que tanto había querido: su madre para apoyarla y salvarla de su sufrimiento. Pero, ¿dónde estuvo cuando la llamó? ¿Dónde se escondía mientras ella se hundía más y más en su miseria? Hubo un tiempo en el que deseó ahogarse en su sufrimiento, en los que sus mejores sueños eran aquellos en los que moría y dejaba atrás su existencia. ¿Y dónde estaba su madre en ese momento? ¡NO! ¡No se doblegaría de esa forma tan humillante!

La expresión de Ixcuinanme se transformó en una de ira ciega, de ira incontrolable y pura. Y miró con ojos de muerte y destrucción a su madre, y susurró:

-Mentirosa.

Verde pudo intervenir justo a tiempo para evitar que Ixcuinanme apuñalase a Cihuateteoh con una daga que sacó de entre sus ropas. La pelinegra derribó de una ágil patada a Ixcuinanme, al tiempo que le daba un empujón a la madre de ésta para sacarla del peligro. Verde terminaría por propia cuenta con la vida de la mujer que tenía a sus pies, pero no contó con que ésta era capaz de hacerse una con las sombras y moverse a través de ellas.

Ixcuinanme tomó a la Caballero Verde y desapareció con ella, usando la oscuridad como su vía de escape.

Afuera, los aluxes restantes corrían desbandados, chillando de temor frente a sus enemigos. Las almas de las madres en pena volaron lejos, perdiéndose en la distancia. Y los Caballeros de la Luna se reunían, sin dejar de estar alerta a cualquier indicio de peligro.

-Se retiran. ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?-Preguntó Multicolor, refiriéndose a la cúpula de roca que Negro había hecho aparecer.

El rubio hizo desaparecer aquella antinatural formación terrenal, revelando a una sorprendida y asustada Cihuateteoh. El Caballero Negro, al no ver a Verde, ardió en cólera y tomó del cuello a Cihuateteoh, demostrando su fuerza al levantarla considerablemente del suelo.

-¿Dónde está Verde?-La interrogó, iracundo y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

-No…no soy la…culpable.-A Cihuateteoh le costaba respirar frente al estrangulador agarre del Caballero de la Luna.

-Negro, déjala. Ella no es la responsable.-Dijo el Caballero Gris.

El rubio titubeó un momento, sin apartar su amenazadora mirada del rostro de Cihuateteoh. Finalmente la soltó.

-Al parecer, Ixcuinanme no piensa cooperar.-Continuó Gris.- Está enojada, y mucho. Verde salvó a Cihuateteoh, pero fue secuestrada por Ixcuinanme en el proceso. Se la llevó lejos, no logro averiguar dónde, hay demasiado ruido.-Esto último lo dijo mientras sentía como si le martillearan las sienes al intentar entrar en la mente de Ixcuinanme.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos rescatar a Verde y de pasó acabar con Ixcuinanme.-Exclamó Multicolor.- Gris, guíanos todo lo que puedas hasta aquello que provoca el ruido que mencionas. Una vez que terminemos con eso, nos llevarás directo a Ixcuinanme.

Antes de partir, el Caballero Negro se acercó a Cihuateteoh, y muy por lo bajó le susurró:

-Quiero que sepas que no tendré compasión de tu hija. Nuestro acuerdo se acabó. En el momento que la vea puedes considerarla muerta.

Verde se despertó de golpe, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Su primer impulso fue levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que estaba amarrada de sus brazos y sus piernas sobre una cama de piedra. Miró alrededor, se encontraba en lo profundo de una caverna, con estalactitas colgando sobre ella. La humedad era sofocante en aquel lugar. Inspeccionó el oscuro lugar, dando con lo que parecía un altar de aluxes, sólo que éste era más grande y en su interior resguardaba huesos que parecían humanos.

-Puedo ver tu crimen.-Ixcuinanme apareció detrás de ella, con una mirada sombría y arrastrando sus pies con pesadez, como si éstos fueran de plomo.- Ninguna mujer puede ocultarme eso a mí.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Verde trataba de deshacerse de las sogas que la mantenían bien sujeta.

-Este altar pertenece al primero de ellos, al primero de los aluxes que habitó esta tierra hace muchas eras. Antes de que su especie tuviese que recurrir a altares para que les fuese permitido quedarse en nuestro mundo cuanto quisieran.-Ixcuinanme se pinchó el dedo con la daga que había usado antes para atacar a su madre y dejó caer unas gotas de sangre sobre los huesos que yacían en el altar.- Es esto lo que permite la creación de otros altares. Es su más antiguo ancestro el único con derecho a permanecer en nuestro mundo sin tener que recurrir a los mortales. Porque él es más antiguo que Mictlán.

-¿Mictlán?-Preguntó Verde, extrañada. Sus muñecas no paraban de retorcerse para aflojar los amarres.

-Sí. Mictlán, que converge con nuestro mundo y que resguarda las almas de los muertos así como las bestias que alguna vez vivieron junto a nosotros. Es el hogar de los aluxes, así como de muchos horrores que no deben ser liberados; de lo contrario destruirían todo lo que conocemos.

Ixcuinanme hablaba con embelesamiento, de una forma extrañamente calmada. Se volvió y se acercó a Verde, acercando peligrosamente la daga al rostro de la pelinegra.

-Pero no es eso lo que nos concierne ahora. Tú fallaste, al igual que muchas otras mujeres, en tu misión.

Por un momento, Verde dejó de esforzarse por escapar. Su mirada se encontró con la de Ixcuinanme, quien parecía estar pasando por cierto pesar, parecía sentir lástima por ella.

-No permitiste a tu bebé nacer.-Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Verde, a tal punto de lograr que sus ojos se enrojecieran y se volvieran vidriosos.- Esa clase de crimen no lo puedo tolerar. No mereces ser feliz, no mereces estar viva. Tú aún eres fértil, a pesar del grave error que cometiste. ¿Por qué premiar a alguien que comete un crimen tan atroz?

-Yo…yo no quise…quería tener a mi bebé.-Dijo Verde, a quien la voz estaba a punto de rompérsele. Unas largas y amargas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al recordar sus últimos momentos antes de morir.

Recordaba a la perfección aquel momento en que fue violada, en que le atravesaron una y otra vez el vientre con un instrumento filoso. Recordó que lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en su bebé; no en ella misma, ni siquiera en el cerdo que tenía sobre su cuerpo; era su bebé por el que estaba tan preocupada, por el que temía tanto. Recordó las largas noches en aquella isla, llorando hasta no tener fuerzas para hacerlo, sufriendo por aquel frágil e inocente bebé que nunca llegó a ver el rostro de su madre, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir el viento en su cuerpecito. Tanto la atormentó aquello, hasta ella misma intentó bloquear ese recuerdo, tratando de olvidarlo. Pero ahora lo sentía en carne propia.

-Me das asco. No tienes derecho a una segunda oportunidad.-Ixcuinanme dirigió sus manos al vientre de la pelinegra, quien estaba en estado de shock, imperceptible a lo que ocurría.- Que la miseria caiga sobre ti por toda la eternidad por no cumplir tu misión como madre.

Las manos de Ixcuinanme se tornaron negras y comenzaron a expedir un penetrante olor a putrefacción. Ixcuinanme introdujo sus fantasmales y frías manos en el vientre de Verde, quien arqueó la espalda y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió un fulminante dolor invadiendo y golpeando cada parte de su ser.

Las manos putrefactas de Ixcuinanme comenzaron a pudrir el interior de la Caballero Verde, dejándola completamente estéril. Ixcuinanme sacó lentamente sus manos, y éstas retornaron a su estado anterior.

-No te mataré. No lo haré porque te mereces todo el sufrimiento que está por inundar tu vida. La muerte sería poco castigo para alguien como tú.

Verde rompió a llorar, gimiendo y moqueando, con el manto de la desdicha y el desasosiego cubriéndola por completo. Su llanto era silencioso, reservado únicamente para ella, para ahogarla en un mar de desesperación y aflicción.

En ese momento, la caverna se estremeció violentamente, derribando algunas estalactitas. Un grupo de aluxes llegó hasta Ixcuinanme y le informaron que estaban siendo atacados y superados.

Ixcuinanme rugió y salió disparada de la caverna a encontrarse con aquellos que tantos problemas le habían causado.

Los Caballeros de la Luna se abrían paso a través de una marea interminable de aluxes. Aquel nido era el más grande al que se habían enfrentado, y era la razón de la interferencia que bloqueaba a Gris. Pero los enanos no podían hacer nada frente a la ira desenfrenada del Caballero Negro, quien comenzaba a provocar terremotos que agrietaban la tierra.

-¡Voy a matarla!-Bramó el rubio, haciendo pedazos a docenas de aluxes con su espada.- ¡Juro que la mataré!

Cihuateteoh vio la oportunidad perfecta cuando los Caballeros de la Luna y los aluxes se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla encarnizada, por lo que se escabulló sin que nadie la notara. Se adentró en la selva, podía sentir la presencia de su hija en las cercanías.

-Madre, ¿no te cansas de meterte donde no te incumbe?-Ixcuinanme se encontraba detrás de ella, con la daga preparada.

Cihuateteoh giró sobre sus talones suavemente, hasta mirar directamente a los ojos a Ixcuinanme.

-Recuerdo que te vigilé todos los días cuando eras una niña. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Creí que yo estando muerta tú y tu hermana se las verían difíciles para vivir. Pero las personas las acogieron…a ambas.

Cihuateteoh se acercó a Ixcuinanme, mientras ésta última parecía confundida por las repentinas palabras de su madre.

-Eras tan alegre y risueña, una niña hermosa. Siempre tan curiosa y aventurera, a la que parecía imposible doblegar. Todo el tiempo sonreías…eras tan feliz que yo me permití serlo también. Tu hermana cuidó tanto de ti, siempre se preocupó por tu bienestar.

La distancia entre madre e hija era cada vez menor, e Ixcuinanme había abandonado por completo su postura tan defensiva, incluso estaba por dejar caer la daga.

-Esa niña era mi verdadera hija.-Cihuateteoh sonrió y comenzó a llorar.- La hija que tanto amé. Pero dejé de vigilarte, descuidé mi labor…yo soy la única culpable de todo esto. Nadie merece todo lo que tú has pasado, hija mía.-Abrazó a Ixcuinanme mientras ésta prorrumpía en llanto. Y le susurró al oído.- Lo siento tanto. Perdóname.

Cihuateteoh le había arrebatado discretamente la daga a su hija. Le rodeó el cuello con su brazo libre y la besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Ixcuinanme, hija mía.-Dicho esto la apuñaló directo en el corazón.

Ixcuinanme abrió grandes sus ojos, y su cuerpo se retorció antes de caer al suelo. Su alma brilló con intensidad y desapareció para siempre.

Cihuateteoh lloraba inconsolable. Miró la daga, apuntó con el filo a su propio corazón y se apuñaló. Dio un largo grito de dolor antes de desvanecerse en el aire, desapareciendo para toda la eternidad.

Los Caballeros de la Luna habían logrado dar con la caverna, y bajo las instrucciones de Verde, destruyeron el altar en honor al más antiguo de los aluxes. Los seis buscaron por todas partes a Ixcuinanme y Cihuateteoh, hasta que Hombre de la Luna les dijo que todo había terminado. La plaga de aluxes había sido exterminada, e Ixcuinanme derrotada.

 **-o-**

 **La sublevación Djinn y la amenaza Ghoul**

¿Qué son los ghilan? **("Ghilan" es la forma plural de la palabra "Ghoul")** Si hablamos de los ghilan entonces nos referimos a unos seres necrófagos que se alimentan de los cadáveres de las personas, o de niños vivos en su defecto. Son bestias con forma humanoide; de estatura baja, encorvados sobre espaldas por las que sobresalen las vértebras, de piel verdosa y tan pegada a los huesos que resulta asqueroso, con un rostro deforme por el cual sobresalen unos dientes amarillos y muy grandes, malolientes y de un carácter delicado. Ellos, a diferencia de los aluxes, son guiados por un instinto puramente salvaje y no poseen un razonamiento, pues no son más que animales salvajes y brutales. Pueden cambiar de forma en hienas, serpientes o algún otro animal del desierto. Suelen atraer a los incautos viajeros a trampas donde los asesinan con especial brutalidad para después devorarlos junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, uno radicalmente distinto, están los djinn. Los djinn…no se conoce su verdadera naturaleza, pero es bien sabido que no son humanos ni demonios. Parecen ser un punto intermedio entre los dos casos anteriores, pues, en similitud con las personas, tienen necesidades, como las son comer, beber y descansar; además, también pueden aparearse. Sus principales diferencias con los humanos es que gozan de una vida considerablemente longeva y poseen habilidades psíquicas, sin mencionar que sus cuerpos son casi compuestos de humo. No son demonios, pues éstos últimos son algo peor, mucho peor, que es mejor no mencionar y ni ahondar en ello puesto que son de una naturaleza tan repugnante y oscura que son el miedo más atroz de todo mal; todo monstro sobre la gran bastedad de la Tierra, incluyendo a los humanos, les tiene un gran pavor; son entes tan corrompidos y malignos que desprecian y destruyen a otros males por simple diversión.

Pero los djinn y los ghilan tienen algo en común: habitan el desierto.

Los djinn no son malignos, son calmados y pacientes, pero muy territoriales. Por esa razón es que se enfurecieron tanto cuando un tal Mahoma los exilió al desierto, fuera de las ciudades, en el divino nombre de Alá. Ellos no habían sido culpables de ningún crimen; no ofendieron a Alá ni interfirieron en la vida humana, pero de igual forma los expulsaron, creyendo que eran un peligro. Su rabia fue tanta que todos juntos abrieron una brecha, una pequeña grieta en las paredes del Yahannam, dejando salir de aquel horrendo lugar a los ghilan.

Blanco se encontraba sentada junto al Caballero Multicolor en un banquillo de madera, mientras éste concretaba el intercambio de granos de cacahuat y unas cuantas _dinar_ **(monedas de oro)** a cambio de un kilo de carne de cordero cruda, todavía chorreando sangre del animal. El líder de los Caballeros vestía un thawb de lana que lo cubría hasta los tobillos, y una guthra cubriendo su cabeza; mientras la castaña estaba ataviada con una abaya de color negro y un velo que le cubría casi completamente la cabeza, dejando al descubierto únicamente sus ojos. Ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron a través de la plaza de un concurrido mercado. Había comerciantes intercambiando especias, otros negociaban seda y cerámica, mientras que otros estaban apostados justo fuera de las puertas de una casa donde se vendían esclavos.

-No te separes.-Dijo Multicolor a su acompañante. Discretamente, sin que nadie pudiese percatarse, tomó a la castaña de la mano para no perderla mientras caminaban entre todas las personas que iban de un lugar a otro.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza, así como el clima era insultantemente caluroso.

El Caballero Rojo, que iba vestido de una manera idéntica a Multicolor, se unió a ellos en un callejón donde nadie pudiese verlos ni oírlos.

-¿Tienen la sangre?-Preguntó Rojo. Multicolor le entregó la carne envuelta en unos trapos.- Excelente.-Acto seguido, untó seis espadas y seis dagas con la sangre del cordero

-¿Cómo van los otros con los djinn?-Preguntó Multicolor.

-No han logrado mucho, son duros y resisten muy bien a las habilidades de Gris. Pero dieron con un lugar en el que los ghilan suelen emboscar a los viajeros. Nos reuniremos no muy lejos de ese sitio.

El Caballero Rojo envolvió las armas entre unos harapos y los cargó sobre su espalda mediante una correa. Posteriormente tomó a sus compañeros por los hombros y se teletransportó con ellos.

Luego de haber terminado con la plaga de aluxes, los seis Caballeros de la Luna tuvieron algunos otros enfrentamientos en el mismo continente, con wendigos, iaras, hombres-tigre y kurupís, siempre saliendo victoriosos y erradicando por completo a sus enemigos. El Zar Luna les informó que deberían emprender un largo viaje hasta una tierra desértica donde bestias necrófagas y entes con cuerpos de humo comenzaban a hostigar y asesinar personas por montones. Ellos, con la ayuda de algunos pobladores que les estaban agradecidos por haberlos salvado, construyeron un barco bien aprovisionado para varias semanas de viaje. Todo con ayuda del Zar Luna, quien les dio instrucciones durante la construcción.

Cuando cayó la noche, los Caballeros de la Luna se habían sumado a una caravana de comerciantes montados en altos camellos que no paraban de mascar heno. Acudieron al líder de la caravana como unos viajeros perdidos que buscaban ayuda para llegar a la ciudad más próxima, y el hombre, luego de meditarlo un momento, accedió a su petición, "una decisión muy sabia" pensó el Caballero Gris.

Los Caballeros no vestían sus armaduras, sino ropas que eran comunes en aquella nación, pues de lo contrario resaltarían demasiado, los djinn los verían venir en cualquier momento. En cambio, ir vestidos como simples civiles les daba una clara ventaja, incluso sobre los ghilan ya que éstos, a pesar de no ser exactamente inteligentes, sabían muy bien por su instinto salvaje cuándo una presa era demasiado fuerte o peligrosa para ellos. Entonces escondieron sus armaduras en el desierto, muy debajo de la arena.

La noche era cálida, ni fría ni calurosa, cálida como sólo el desierto puede lograrlo. La Luna era testigo de todo cuanto acontecía allí abajo; por ejemplo, como un considerable grupo de ghilan salía de sus madrigueras de manera muy silenciosa y organizada, con la atención puesta sobre el grupo de personas que peregrinaban a no más de veinte metros por delante de ellos. Estaban hambrientos, y aquella caravana tan desprotegida era la oportunidad perfecta para saciar a todos.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Blanco a la pelinegra, quien caminaba a su lado en completo silencio y con la vista al frente.

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?-Respondió cortante.

Era muy obvia la pregunta. Desde que se enfrentaron a los aluxes, la Caballero Verde era inusualmente callada y distante. No es como si ellos fueran exactamente personas extrovertidas, pero solían hablar de vez en cuando sin ninguna razón más que la de pasar el rato o de intercambiar ideas sobre temas mundanos y sin mucha relevancia. Pero lo de Verde era inquietante puesto que ya era común en ella apartarse del grupo en momentos de quietud para estar sola. Lo anterior sólo preocupaba aún más a Blanco, pues su hermano comenzaba a actuar de forma extraña. El Caballero Negro era especialmente cruel a la hora de asesinar a las bestias que se enfrentaban; claro está que ninguno de ellos sentía compasión por sus enemigos, pero no llegaban al punto de descuartizar un cuerpo sólo porque sí, ni a disfrutarlo mínimamente.

-Se acercan.-Advirtió Gris por lo bajo, sin dejar de caminar.

Los seis se prepararon, con las armas listas, ocultas entre sus ropas. A ambos lados del camino, los ghilan se congregaban con la espesa saliva goteándoles de los labios deformes y carnosos. El djinn que los comandaba dio la orden, y todas las bestias necrófagas se lanzaron al ataque, rebanando la piel de sus víctimas con sus largas uñas, duras como rocas y afiladas como cuchillos.

De forma rápida, Negro levantó un muro de fuego que los aprisionó a todos junto a los ghilan para evitar que éstos escaparan al verse superados en número. Nadie estaba al tanto del plan del rubio, pero no pusieron objeción.

Los cuerpos de los ghilan recibían la furia de las espadas o eran calcinados por las abrasadoras llamas al tratar de escapar de aquella trampa mortal. Al principio, el djinn se quedó paralizado de la impresión por el muro de llamas que emergió de la nada, pero una vez que recobró el sentido manipuló los vientos para formar un remolino de arena que sofocó el fuego y a su vez dejó ciegos a todos en la caravana.

-¡Negro, no te separes!-Bramó Multicolor al verlo correr directo al djinn, con su espada en alto y su rabia haciéndole compañía.

Pero el Caballero Negro estaba tan centrado en asesinar al _genio_ que no se percató de un segundo djinn que presenciaba todo desde las sombras, muy atento a todos los movimientos de los Caballeros de la Luna.

-¡Blanco, dispersa esta tormenta!-Ordenó el líder de los Caballeros.

La castaña se concentró e hizo su voluntad sobre los vientos para que se dispersaran. Los últimos ghilan huyeron con el rabo entre las patas. Había sido una victoria, que se concretó cuando Negro rebanó la garganta del djinn y arrojó su cuerpo inerte sobre la arena, a los pies de sus compañeros. Ayudaron a los comerciantes con su mercancía, y éstos siguieron su camino luego de agradecerles y pagarles con unas cuantas _dinar._

-¿Dónde está Gris?-Preguntó Verde al no ver al mencionado por ninguna parte.

-Creí que te cubría las espaldas.-Dijo el Caballero Rojo, mientras lo buscaba en la bastedad del desierto.

-Sí, pero…ya no está.

Gris tenía grilletes alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos. Un djinn iba al frente mientras un ghoul la empujaba por las pantorrillas. Los tres se adentraban cada vez más en una cueva oscura y seca que parecía no llevar a ningún lado.

El djinn, de quien sólo se podía distinguir su silueta, chasqueó los dedos, encendiendo una llama que danzaba sobre la palma de su mano. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven y apuesto, sus ropas eran de un azul celeste adornadas con detalles dorados y plateados, su barba estaba acomodada en tranzas, y sus piernas suspendidas a unos centímetros del suelo, pues no tenía pies, sino una nube azul que ululaba cada que vez que el djinn se movía.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Preguntó Gris, con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso, preparado para cualquier emboscada que le tuvieran preparada.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, Caballero Gris.-Dijo con aspereza el djinn.

A Gris no le sorprendió mucho que aquel _genio_ supiese su identidad, pues todos los djinn gozaban de habilidades telepáticas al igual que él, cosa que resultaba molesta ya que eran capaces de bloquear la entrada a sus mentes o de confundirlo con un contraataque psíquico.

La diminuta llama que danzaba entre los dedos del djinn les alumbró el camino. Avanzaban a través de un largo túnel por el cual, Gris comenzó a percibir un olor, un mal olor que no auguraba nada bueno. Era el olor de la putrefacción traído por montones y montones de cadáveres humanos en avanzado estado de descomposición, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y asquerosa en sus cráneos. El aire estaba tan impregnado de aquel olor que resultaba casi tóxico; a lo que Gris apenas podía resistir el impulso de vomitar incontrolablemente.

A los ojos del Caballero Gris se reveló el final del túnel y el comienzo de una enorme madriguera por la que los ghilan iban de un lado a otro, caminando en sus cuatro extremidades como arañas. Algunos tenían trozos de carne en la boca, otros se satisfacían con cuerpos putrefactos repletos de gusanos que compartían con sus amigos necrófagos la abundante comida. La piel de Gris se volvió tan blanca que su rostro parecía un busto de mármol.

-A esto es a lo que nos han orillado los humanos como tú, a esto nos han obligado a vivir a causa de su egoísmo.-Le susurró el djinn bien cerca del oído, con su rostro casi pegado al de Gris.- Yo sé quién eres…no puedes resistirte. No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, nuestra influencia aquí es absoluta.

Un hilo de sangre emergió lentamente por la nariz de Gris, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener su mente sellada, con sus pensamientos ocultos a los djinn. Pero eran tantos…y eran tan fuertes…

-Los odias, ¿cierto? a tus compañeros. Puedo sentirlo, la forma en que desearías estar muy lejos de su lado. No estás aquí por ninguno de ellos, no son importantes para ti.-El djinn daba vueltas alrededor de Gris, mientras éste seguía debatiéndose internamente para cerrar todas las puertas.- Incluso te alegraste cuando Verde desapareció.-Su interlocutor lo miró, con un rastro de súplica en sus ojos como si lo hubiera atrapado en medio de un crimen que no quería cometer.- Y luego está el Caballero Negro…oh, es imposible no notar tú odio hacia él. Pero es al único que no odias por una simplicidad como el hartazgo…porque si no lo odiaras, sentirías todo lo contrario por él, ¿me equivoco? Ustedes los humanos son tan confusos, tan egoístas y crueles. Puedo adivinar que en un futuro, uno no muy lejano, llegarán al punto de matarse entre ellos masivamente, sin piedad.

"¿Por qué sigues luchando? No puede ser por tus compañeros. No siquiera por una convicción tuya, ya que no eres más que una marioneta...Tal vez esa sea la respuesta: sigues en la lucha porque eres una herramienta, un esclavo de la Luna."

Los ojos de Gris se humedecieron y su rostro se enrojeció. Cayó de rodillas, derrotado, y vomitó en un mescla de asco por el olor y por su propia persona. Y se echó a llorar, a gimotear en el piso, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Estás condenado…los hombres como tú merecen la muerte, pero tú ya has muerto por dentro. No eres más que un cadáver en movimiento. Nadie puede salvarte. Tal vez los otros vengan por ti y te saquen, pero no hay nada sobre este mundo que pueda sacarte del abismo donde estas ahora mismo.

-Te equivocas.-Susurró Gris, quien se limpió el rostro y miró directamente a los ojos resplandecientes del djinn.- Todo lo que yo era antes de ser quien soy hoy; eso no tenía sentido, realmente era un cadáver. Ahora…renací…volví a la vida, yo vencí a la muerte. Tienes razón, los odio; a todos ellos los odio con todo mi ser. ¿Sabes algo? Los odio para que ninguna aberración como tú los lastime antes que a mí. Sigo luchando porque trato de redimir mi odio, porque intentó encontrar un modo de darle vida al cadáver que solía ser. Y si debo matar, odiar y amar para lograrlo…que así sea.

"Además, Iblis, líder de los djinn y también el más anciano y orgulloso, su voluntad no significa nada para mí."

El djinn abrió grandes sus ojos. Sentía como si en pleno grito de batalla le hubiesen traspasado el corazón con un dardo.

-No voy a decir que no dolió, pero la única forma de descubrir todo sobre ustedes era permitiéndoles entrar a mi cabeza.

Iblis se percató al instante de como todas las entradas a la mente de Gris se cerraban de golpe y se fortificaban de forma que le parecía imposible. No importaba cuanto lo intentaran todos los djinn juntos, la mente del Caballero de la Luna estaba completamente sellada.

Gris se puso lentamente en pie y se irguió por completo, resultando más alto que su enemigo. Miró a Iblis con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Cómo es posible?-El djinn seguía atónito, tanto que retrocedió un poco de manera inconsciente ante el poder del Caballero Gris.

-Ustedes nacen con la capacidad de violar mentes a su antojo, nosotros no. Yo tuve que comprender la mente, estar en comunión con mis pensamientos. Debía sentir cada pensamiento como una mota de energía que utilizaba para hacerme más y más fuerte. Yo, a diferencia tuya, entrené mi mente y la llevé muy por encima de su límite. Tú naciste prodigio, yo me convertí en dios. Tú no eres otra cosa que escoria, yo… ¡Soy un Caballero de Luna!

Gris escupió, y al instante las cavernas comenzaron a inundarse por todas partes, ahogando a los ghilan y obligándolos a salir de ese fétido lugar. Lo djinn se batieron en retirada al exterior. E Iblis intentó imitar a sus hermanos, pero el Caballero lo asió con fuerza por el brazo.

-Tú vienes conmigo.-Dijo Gris con tono severo y una mirada fulminante y aterradora.

Multicolor había sido capaz de seguir los pensamientos de Gris hasta la entrada oculta de una cueva. Les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran, pero se detuvieron cuando sintieron como la tierra se estremecía debajo de sus pies.

Como si fueran malas hierbas, los ghilan emergieron del suelo por montones, utilizando sus garras para abrir agujeros. Los djinn que no morían ahogados antes de salir, eran recibidos por las armas de los Caballeros de la Luna.

Comenzó una masacre, una carnicería que se cobraba la vida de todos los ghilan y los djinn que trataban de escapar de la inundación.

El agua emergió de los túneles como si se tratase de geiseres, echando a la superficie montones de cadáveres de personas, ghilan y djinns. Y también liberó al Caballero Gris, quien dejó caer el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre Iblis para evitar que éste escapara.

Los caballeros de la Luna no dejaron a nadie con vida. La sangre, negra y horrible de los ghilan se mezclaba con el agua antes de secarse. Y los cuerpos sin vida de los djinn eran tragados por la arena.

-¡No queda nadie, Iblis! Estás acabado. Eres el último de tu especie. Ésa madriguera, la que consideraban su cuartel, está destruida. No vendrán más ghilan para atormentar a las personas.-Vociferó Gris, al tiempo que apretaba su daga de plata bañada en sangre de cordero sobre el cuello del djinn.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Iblis, que pasó a ser una risa y después se convirtió en una débil carcajada.

-Eres un tonto. ¿Crees que nosotros éramos los malos de la historia? Tú, al igual que el resto de tu egoísta especia, se equivocan. Puede que no sepas esto, Caballero de la Luna, pero yo soy un vidente. _Ellos_ vendrán, es inevitable, y traerán la extinción de la humanidad.

-¿Quién son _ellos_?-Preguntó Gris, notablemente molesto.

-Los demonios. El Yahannam será abierto y los demonios destruirán este mundo. Y nosotros, los djinn, éramos los únicos con el poder para enfrentarlos…los desastres que están por venir.

El resto de Caballeros llegó hasta Gris justo cuando éste apuñalaba a Iblis y terminaba con su vida. El Caballero Gris se puso en pie, pero tuvo que ser asistido por Negro cuando estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó el rubio.

Gris asintió con pesar, arrugando el puente de la nariz.

-¿Tú causaste todo esto?-Preguntó Multicolor, notablemente sorprendido.

-Así es, jefe.-Respondió Gris.- Y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Necesito un descanso.

-Uno bien merecido.-Convino Multicolor, orgulloso por su compañero.

-Me pareció que ese djinn te decía algo, ¿qué fue?-Le interrogó Rojo.

-Se burló de mí, eso es todo. Unas últimas palabras para "morir con dignidad".-Mintió Gris, justo antes de caer dormido en los brazos de Negro.

Multicolor les ordenó ir por sus armaduras y esperar a la noche para saber su siguiente paso. Habían logrado frenar una posible masacre orquestada por los djinn y llevada a cabo por los ghilan. Era el momento de seguir adelante, pues el mal no descansaba y estaba siempre al acecho, maquinando perversidades.

 **-o-**

 **La jauría de Kitsunes.**

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Es lo que tanto acongojaba la cabeza de Multicolor. Se esforzaba tanto por mantener a su equipo unido, a pesar de los insultos -y en ocasiones golpes- que eso conllevaba. Rojo hablando sobre retirarse, dejar al equipo y encontrar una manera de vivir en paz; Verde cada vez más distante, amenazando silenciosamente con abandonarlos en cualquier momento de no ser porque Negro la convencía de seguir con ellos; Gris tratando de hacerle ver al equipo que debían de pensar más en su vida personal, dejando de lado las batallas que libraban. ¿Y él? Él trataba de mantenerlos juntos, no por el hecho de necesitar de su ayuda, sino de su compañía. Sí que necesitaba la ayuda de sus compañeros; pero no era la única razón por la cual los mantenía unidos. Se habían entrenado todos juntos, incluso se tenían confianza; pero el que casi todo el equipo quisiera irse por su lado le arrebataba el sueño por las noches y lo hacía dudar sobre si lo que hacían aún tenía algún ínfimo sentido. ¿Por qué debía ser él el hombre con las respuestas? Hombre de la Luna estaba siempre ahí, por supuesto, pero sólo como un guía que les informaba sobre la siguiente amenaza que debían aplastar. Por otro parte, estaba él, el líder de un equipo que estaba por desmoronarse; sólo se necesitaba la gota que colmara el vaso. Estar con Negro le brindaba tan buena compañía como lo haría una espada; era como intentar llevar una relación con una pared; y después estaba Blanco, quien, al parecer, era la única que se preocupaba por él. Blanco le confesó que seguía en el equipo por su hermano, pero cuando éste comenzó a distanciarse, hundiéndose en una obsesión cada vez mayor por aniquilar entes sobrenaturales, encontró un refugio en él, su líder. ¿Acaso podía ser él mismo la razón? Sus compañeros lo respetaban como líder, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero bien podían odiarlo por obligarlos, de forma no intencional, a mantenerse unidos; ya que sólo bastaba una charla con sus compañeros para que éstos aplacaran, por poco tiempo, sus ansias de dejar su trabajo como guerreros al servicio de la Luna. Y recordando a la Luna; el Zar jamás daba su opinión al respecto, simplemente les otorgaba los detalles de su siguiente misión de forma hosca.

Multicolor apenas fue capaz de convencer a todos sus compañeros de acompañarlo en un segundo viaje marítimo. Hombre de la Luna les había hablado de una gran nación rodeada de agua en la que habitaban una clase de zorros sobrenaturales muy antiguos que comenzaban a matar personas por simple placer.

En esta ocasión no hubo indicios de otros enemigos en la nación que una vez tuvo que soportar a los ghilan, por lo que viajaron directamente a donde se les necesitaba.

Los Caballeros de la Luna se encontraban vagando de un lugar a otro, buscando por todas partes a los molestos zorros. Pero, muy a pesar de sus exhaustivas búsquedas, no lograron dar con nada. Se detuvieron a preguntar a los locales; y aunque algunos coincidieron en haber vistos a los cánidos, ninguno les pudo proporcionar información sobre su actual paradero. No obstante, no todas sus visitas a algunas villas fueron en vano puesto que las personas les enseñaron a identificar individuos que estuviesen por los zorros, a los que ellos llamaban kitsune.

En cierta ocasión, cuando los seis comenzaban a considerar el hecho de que el Zar se equivocaba respecto a los kitsune, una mujer muy bella se presentó ante ellos con buenos modales, y una gracia que era difícil de resistir. La dama vestía un kimono de un rosa chillón adornado con flores entretejidas que daban a su atuendo la apariencia de resguardar un hermoso paisaje. Casi de inmediato, el Caballero Negro advirtió que la mujer poseía una cola de zorro, por lo que se le echó encima y la amenazó con su espada para que revelara su verdadera identidad.

-Por favor, no me lastimes.-Pidió la dama tendida en el piso, sin oponer resistencia y mostrando unos ojos cautivadores y suplicantes.

-Déjala, Negro.-Ordenó con firmeza Multicolor, pero su compañero ni siquiera se inmutó.- Negro, he dicho que la dejes.

Le tomó un momento al rubio, pero finalmente envainó su daga y permitió a la mujer levantarse. La dama hizo una reverencia; acto seguido, se deshizo del kimono y de su piel como si ésta última se tratase de una mera prenda más. Entonces, de entre la ropa y la piel inanimada, apareció un zorro de un sedoso pelaje ocre, negro en las patas, en el hocico y alrededor de los ojos. Pero dicho zorro tenía una peculiaridad notable a simple vista: poseía nueve colas en lugar de una.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Ono. He estado observándolos muy de cerca, y debo decir que me impresionan bastante, Caballeros de la Luna.

Ono miró a Gris con lo que parecía ser cierto aire de superioridad y diversión. El kitsune dejó salir una risa jovial y volvió a mirar al Caballero.

-Puedes esforzarte todo lo que quieras, Caballero Gris, pero cuidarme muy bien de telepatas como tú.-Lo anterior lo dijo con una cortesía tan autentica que tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes.- He aprendido de ustedes, y me he dado cuenta de que son justo lo que necesito.

-¿Cómo es que no te hemos visto antes?-Preguntó Negro con un dejo de rabia en la voz.

-Un kitsune sólo es visto cuando quiere que lo vean.-Respondió solemnemente Ono.- Necesito su ayuda, Caballeros de la Luna. Últimamente los de mi especie, los más jóvenes, se han dejado llevar por su sed de energía. Y en consecuencia muchas personas inocentes han muerto. Intenté aplacar las cosas, junto a cinco de mis hermanos, pero fue inútil. Por más fuerte que seamos nosotros seis, no somos nada contra el resto de nuestra especie junta.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que esperas que hagamos?-Esta vez fue Multicolor quien tomó la palabra, mirando al kitsune directo a los ojos.

-Su ayuda, para aniquilar a todos.-De pronto el kitsune habló con cierto pesar y firmeza a la vez.

-¿Qué hay de tu especie? ¿Por qué ir en contra de los tuyos? ¿No sería más sencillo apoyarlos?

-Sí, lo sería. Pero, Caballero Multicolor, debes comprender que sobre mis hermanos ha caído una plaga, una maldición perpetua. Créanme cuando les digo que durante años traté de encontrar una solución; incluso tuve esperanzas en que las nuevas generaciones no se vieran afectadas, pero me equivoqué.

"Mis cinco hermanos y yo no fuimos afectados al igual que el resto por mera suerte. Estuvimos lejos del lugar donde mi especie se congregó frente a una embustera a la que llaman Durga, una bruja despiadada que lanzó sobre todos mis hermanos una maldición que los obliga a depender del sufrimiento humano para vivir."

-¿Es del sufrimiento donde obtienen su energía?-Preguntó Gris. Ono asintió.- Interesante.-Susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué hay de esa tal Durga? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?-Preguntó el líder de los Caballeros.

-Se fue. Tan pronto como condenó a mi especie desapareció. La he buscado sin descanso pero pareciera que hubiese dejado de existir. Miren, no soy un tonto, sé lo que mis hermanos están ocasionando. He vivido lo suficiente para saber cuándo es mejor sacrificar aquello que sólo provoca sufrimiento. Ellos son mis hermanos, pero no permitiré que lastimen inocentes. Soy completamente consciente de lo que estoy pidiéndoles.

Así pues, los Caballeros de la Luna acordaron apoyar a Ono, y éste los guiaría en todo lugar donde los kitsune llevasen a cabo actos malignos contra las personas. Pero antes de eso les presentó a sus cinco hermanos que no fueron afectados por la _plaga_ , los cuales, al igual que Ono, poseían nueve colas.

-¿Todos tienen nueve colas?-Preguntó Verde mientras uno de los kitsune caminaba a su alrededor, analizándola con el olfato y la mirada.

-No. Sólo los más antiguos poseemos nueve colas.-Explicó Ono. Posteriormente, el kitsune dio un salto y comenzó a mover sus cuatro extremidades en el aire de manera que parecía estar caminando.- Entre más colas tenemos, más poderes adquirimos y nos fortalecemos. Nosotros seis somos los únicos kitsunes que poseen nueve colas.

"Podemos cambiar de forma, ser telepatas al igual que el Caballero Gris, hacernos invisibles, volar y hablar, por supuesto."

Ono regresó al suelo, apoyando sus patas con suavidad sobre las rosadas hojas caídas de los sakura que adornaban de forma bella y cálida aquel bosque.

A pesar de que resultó más sencillo dar con los cientos de kitsunes gracias a la ayuda de Ono y sus hermanos, los Caballeros de la Luna tuvieron algunas dificultades para obligar a los zorros místicos a retroceder y dejar libres a las personas que poseían. Fueron largas semanas de búsquedas exhaustivas y duras escaramuzas, pues los kitsunes fácilmente evadían las kinesis de los Caballeros. Eran rivales que habían demostrado estar a la altura de los Guerreros de la Luna.

Pero todo el esfuerzo, más temprano que tarde, tuvo sus bien merecidos frutos puesto que todos los kitsunes se replegaban hasta el enorme palacio de un emperador, quien había caído bajó la voluntad de un kitsune de siete colas que tomó posesión de su mente. La cacería llegaba a su fin, ahora vendría una verdadera batalla. Los Caballeros se enfrentaron a los aluxes, a los ghilan, a los djinn; pero los kitsune, a diferencia de sus anteriores rivales, sabían organizarse para hacerles frente específicamente a ellos, los Caballeros de la Luna.

-Hay un mundo muy basto ahí fuera. Me es suficiente ver un poco de las naciones que hemos visitado para saber que nos estamos perdiendo de muchas cosas.-Dijo Gris mientras arrojaba una piedrita a un riachuelo, consiguiendo que rebotase un par de veces en la superficie antes de hundirse.- Es gracioso ¿no te parece? Esa piedra representa de forma perfecta la manera en que vivimos: rebotando de un lado a otro, prolongando nuestro destino, que es ahogarnos. Pero si no cambiamos, si no comenzamos a interesarnos verdaderamente por nuestras vidas entonces nos hundiremos; seremos presas de una vida tan vacía y sin sentido. Aún hay tiempo de cambiar.

-Pero ¿qué otra vida conocemos?-Repuso Verde, quien estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en las tibias y tranquilas aguas.- Las personas que hemos salvado…todas ellas tienen una identidad, son _alguien_. ¿Qué hay de nosotros, Gris? ¿Tiene sentido preocuparnos por vidas que ni siquiera tenemos? Pertenecemos al Zar Luna. Y por más que quiera alejarme de tanta violencia, no conozco otro modo de vivir…no lo hay.

Gris la miró con compasión; ella era tan vulnerable, tan frágil. El Caballero Gris veía en su compañera pelinegra a una mujer muy frágil emocionalmente. Gris no lo admitía en voz alta ante nadie, pero muy en su interior, ahí donde guardaba su rencor y su odio, sabía que Verde, una vez separados, pues era una realidad inminente, sería la más afectada de los seis.

-Sí existe otro modo de vida, amiga mía, es simple cuestión de que busques el vacío que deseas llenar.-La pelinegra la miró confundida.- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan callada?-Él sabía perfectamente la respuesta. No le agradaba espiar la mente de sus compañeros, pero no pudo resistirse a encontrar la razón por la que Verde había tomado una actitud tan taciturna.- Debes encontrar algo o alguien que te brinde una razón de que tu vida realmente vale la pena. Debes buscar hasta encontrarlo…o hasta que estés completamente segura de que no hay nada.

Verde se abrazó a sí misma, a su flagelado cuerpo repleto de cicatrices. Su pasó los dedos lentamente por la piel, sintió la tibieza del agua apaciguar y esclarecer sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? La razón de la que hablaba Gris existía, estaba segura, pero no lograba dar con ella.

-No tienes por qué encontrarla ahora mismo.-Dijo Gris al notar como la pelinegra se esforzaba tanto por dar con algo.- Ya llegará el momento. Es cuestión de que nunca dejes de buscar.

Verde salió del agua, completamente desnuda, y fue atendida por Gris, quien la ayudó a vestirse.

Multicolor se acercó lentamente a Blanco al notar que ésta tenía la vista perdida.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le preguntó a la par que le presionaba amistosamente un hombro. Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, que guardaban un profundo pesar.

-Es mi hermano.-Susurró débilmente ella para que la voz no se le quebrase.- Antes de resucitar, antes de todo esto sobre ser los soldados del Zar Luna, él fue la única persona que realmente me hizo sentir viva. Podía confiar en él, podía contar con su ayuda incondicional siempre que yo la necesitara…pero últimamente…comienzo a dudar de que mi hermano siquiera recuerde lo que él significa para mí.

-Se pondrá bien, ya verás.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Una vez que terminemos con todo el asunto de los kitsunes lo convenceré de que dejemos esta vida repleta de combates y batallas. Y verás cómo todo volverá a ser igual.

La castaña miró a su líder como si éste hubiese enloquecido repentinamente y comenzado a matar a sus compañeros sin razón aparente.

-¿De verdad…de verdad dejaremos todo esto?

Multicolor la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura en un gesto gentil. Le sonrió y dijo:

-Te lo prometo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, kitsunes y Caballeros se pusieron juntos en marcha, directo a la fortaleza enemiga.

El palacio era enorme, majestuoso, erigido sobre un monte alto y soberbio. Unas largas escaleras de piedra llevaban directamente a la entrada del palacio que era revestido con tejas negras de barro por encima; alrededor, grandes ventanas apuntaban a los cuatro puntos cardinales; también poseía hermosos jardines con fuentes de aguas cristalinas, y sakuras que permitían la entrada de la tenue luz de la Luna.

Ono y sus hermanos guiaron a los Caballeros de la Luna, advirtiéndoles en todo momento sobre kitsunes ocultos que pretendían emboscarlos en el camino hasta la puerta del palacio. Por su parte, los Guerreros de Luna se las arreglaban bastante bien para dar muerte a todo zorro místico con sus afiladas armas que ya habían visto con anterioridad el derramamiento de sangre de diversos entes paranormales.

Los Caballeros no perdonaron ni tuvieron compasión, pues eran versados los kitsunes en el arte del engaño, e intentaron rogar a los guerreros sin mucho éxito ya que sus cabezas rodaron cuesta abajo. Pero los kitsunes no hicieron otra cosa que enfurecerse al ver cómo sus hermanos morían a manos de simples humanos, por lo que se hicieron todos visibles y confrontaron directamente a sus enemigos.

Algunos volaban con rapidez, otros corrían en sus cuatro extremidades; pero todos llegaban hasta los Caballero de la Luna y los embestían con sus fuertes cuerpos. Los zorros estaban enardecidos, furiosos, sedientos de la energía que los Caballeros emanaban. Y Ono y sus cinco hermanos no dudaron en atacar, e incluso asesinar a sus iguales, pues eran ellos más poderosos, inteligentes y curtidos en la batalla.

La sangre de kitsune bañó el palacio y sus jardines. Y fue Ono quien personalmente se encargó del kitsune que había poseído al desdichado emperador. Ono y sus hermanos no festejaron, no mostraron ninguna señal de satisfacción por la victoria; guardaron luto e hicieron votos de silencio por la atrocidad que habían cometido contra sus hermanos. Pero Ono esperó hasta intercambiar algunas palabras con los Caballeros de Luna.

-Lo que pasó hoy, en este lugar, jamás lo olvidaremos. No somos dignos de seguir con nuestra apariencia como kitsunes, pues hemos derramado la sangre de nuestros propios hermanos.-Y mientras hablaba, las lágrimas inundaban sus tristes ojos.- Maldigo a Durga por obligarnos a esto.

-Mis condolencias.-Dijo Multicolor con sinceridad.

-Mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido ayudarles, de la misma manera en que ustedes nos ayudaron. Cambiaremos de forma permanentemente en algo que le servirá.

Ono se unió a sus hermanos y, tras hacer su voto de silencio, los seis fueron rodeados por una tenue luz. Y al apagarse no había seis kitsunes, sino seis caballos majestuosos poseedores de unas largas y emplumadas alas descansando a sus costados.

 **-o-**

 **El Gran Aquelarre**

A los kitsunes les siguieron los kappa; luego llegaron los monstruosos oni y con ellos terminó el terror que azotaba aquella nación. Fueron largos años de lucha, décadas, de la misma manera en que lo había sido siempre.

Gris abandonó el grupo una noche en que todos descansaban. Dejó sus armas, montó en su pegaso y se fue sin más. No miró atrás en ningún momento. Por primera vez sentía que forjaba su propio destino. ¿A dónde iría primero? Tenía tantas ansias por conocer Egipto.

Multicolor no se lo tomó a bien. Hubiera preferido que Gris dijese algo antes de marcharse. Pero no, ¡tenía que abandonarlos el muy desgraciado! "Bien juago, Gris, maldito imbécil" pensó Multicolor. Lo había hecho ver como un líder incapaz, lo dejó en vergüenza frente a sus compañeros; pero más importante aún, los inspiró a seguir sus pasos.

Rojo fue el segundo. Multicolor intentó detenerlo, hacerlo recapacitar, pero sólo recibió un puñetazo directo al rostro como respuesta. Nuevamente lo habían humillado.

Verde estuvo a punto de marcharse; no obstante, en última instancia, optó por quedarse. Multicolor no supo las razones del cambio de decisión de su compañera, pero en parte se lo atribuía al Caballero Negro, puesto que Verde era cercana a él.

Negro no pensaba en abandonar la lucha, incluso se sentía furioso por el hecho de que sus compañeros se marcharan con tanta facilidad.

¡Eran unos cobardes, unos débiles e irresponsables! ¿Cómo se atrevían esos dos a abandonar la batalla cuando ésta no estaba ni cerca de terminar? Su líder era también un débil por dejarlos ir tan fácilmente, por consentir que se marcharan en pleno servicio. Él mismo se ofreció a cazarlos hasta encontrarlos…les daría un correctivo, uno del que jamás se olvidarían…pero el inútil de su líder le ordenó que no lo hiciera. Y su hermana no dejaba de fastidiarlo con dejar la lucha. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban tanto por apartarlo de su responsabilidad, de su trabajo? A él le gustaba; disfrutaba mucho estar al servicio del Zar Luna para aniquilar entes sobrenaturales que en él no despertaban otra cosa que asco…Y su hermana no paraba de molestarlo. "Deberíamos pensar más en nosotros" decía la muy estúpida. ¿Acaso había olvidado su lugar? Entonces ella también recibiría un correctivo…le enseñaría, por supuesto que lo haría; y de paso le mostraría a su inservible líder cómo se hacen las cosas, cómo evitar tales faltas de respeto.

Hombre de la Luna se descuidó; se enfocó tanto en las amenazas que habitaban en la Tierra que llegó a olvidarse de la existencia de _él_. Pitch Black había despertado de su letargo, había logrado liberarse de la trampa en que Nihgtlight lo metió milenios atrás. Pero sus Caballeros dudaban, se dispersaban y abandonaban la lucha. No podía culparlos; Zarsce Mei, La Reina, se lo advirtió, le dijo que llegaría el momento en que dejarían de obedecer sus órdenes para seguir sus propios intereses. De cualquier modo, había estado trabajando en otra forma de hacer frente al miedo que no fuese con fuerza letal, sino con la Fe. Le entregaría a la humanidad ídolos en quienes podrían depositar su fe, Guardianes en quienes confiar su seguridad. Pero aún quedaba algo por hacer, una amenaza que no tardaba en hacerse imparable. Sería la última misión de los Caballeros, pues bien sabía que ya estaban hartos, que, hiciera lo que hiciera, ellos ya no estarían bajo su autoridad…no por un tiempo al menos.

Los Caballeros de la Luna recibieron una tarea más: separar el Gran Aquelarre y destruir a sus miembros. No era nada sencillo, comenzando con que no tenían ni una pista del lugar donde se congregaban ni con qué frecuencia lo hacían. Las brujas y los hechiceros eran bastante escurridizos, sabían cómo ocultarse. Además, no estaban seguros de que el Gran Aquelarre contase con un líder que guiaría a todas las personas poseedoras de magia que formasen parte de él.

Multicolor era fiel a su palabra, y acudió a Blanco, luego de acabar con los kitsunes, para decirle que podían dejar la lucha y retirarse a donde quisieran, a hacer lo que mejor les pareciera por el resto de sus vidas. Pero Blanco cambió de parecer; no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su hermano. Y fue esa la razón que la castaña siempre le dio a su líder para seguir bajo órdenes del Zar Luna; hasta que Multicolor, tras perder a Gris y a Rojo, perdió la paciencia.

-¡Blanco, por todos los cielos!-Le gritó molestó.- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Si tu hermano quiere seguir luchando, déjalo! No tienes por qué permitir que él te arrastre a una vida que no quieres, a una vida de la que tanto te quieres alejar.

-No puedo dejarlo, Multicolor, él es todo lo que tengo, la última familia que me queda.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.

Multicolor la envolvió entre sus brazos y le besó la cabeza con delicadeza, tratando de tranquilizarla. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo él en un tono más calmado.- Lo lamento. No tienes por qué hacer nada hasta que te sientas lista ¿sí?-Ella asintió, dócil.

Ya habían transcurrido muchos años desde aquel momento, y la posición de la castaña no había cambiado. Era tan dependiente de su hermano; y por esa razón se resignó a seguir luchando, a pesar de que Negro no demostraba ningún afecto por ella.

El Gran Aquelarre era la amenaza más complicada con la que se habían tenido que enfrentar. Y no era porque las brujas o los hechiceros fuesen muy poderosos, sino porque los había por todos lados; en diversas naciones había personas que practicaban la brujería y que arruinaban las vidas de inocentes. Era muy complicado obtener información adecuada, pues en cada interrogatorio que realizaban obtenían una versión distinta de las respuestas que buscaban. Y Multicolor, a pesar de compartir las habilidades de todos sus compañeros esto también resultaba en una debilidad, ya que él no había desarrollado sus kinesis hasta dominarlas por completo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el Caballero Negro, una vez que perdía la paciencia, asesinaba a la bruja o al hechicero que interrogaban. Además, estaba aquel detalle, pequeño pero sumamente importante: se enfrentaban a seres humanos. Sí, tenían habilidades sobrenaturales que los diferenciaban del resto, pero ¿qué acaso ellos mismos, los Caballeros de la Luna, no eran igualmente diferentes? ¿Acaso no eran ellos personas dotadas con habilidades completamente fuera de lo común?

-La diferencia es que nosotros no asesinamos personas inocentes.-Dijo Negro cuando sus compañeros dudaban si seguir adelante. No fue realmente convincente, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían que seguir adelante?

Un día, luego de haberle sacado información a una bruja, siguieron la pista de un orfanato que estaba a cargo de la iglesia católica. Era un edificio muy grande que también servía como convento para las monjas. Pero aquel lugar sólo servía como una fachada, una cortina que ocultaba su verdadero propósito y las monjas a cargo. No era un lugar destinado a ayudar infantes sin hogar, ni a formar mujeres devotas a dios, sino como un lugar en el que se ensañaba a los niños y las niñas el arte de la magia para utilizarla como arma. Y los Caballeros de la Luna estaban ahí para terminar con todo eso.

Era una noche oscura, pues las nubes, negras y que auguraban tormenta, cubrían los cielos. Un paisaje perfecto para alguien con electrokinesis.

Multicolor realizó que no era sensato entrar, pues el combate sería demasiado cercano; por lo que ordenó a Blanco golpear el edificio con relámpagos para obligar a todos dentro a salir. Y una vez que los rayos impactaron la madera, la hincharon y la prendieron en llamas, las personas comenzaron a salir despavoridas del edificio, como hormigas que escapan cuando su hogar es inundado. Los Caballeros dejaron ir a los niños, presas de su propia suerte; y fueron tras las monjas y los sacerdotes. Algunos de los adultos sacaron sus varitas y atacaron, mientras el resto no perdía la oportunidad de escapar; pero el Caballero Negro se encargó de los rezagados mientras sus compañeros eliminaban toda resistencia fuera del edificio en llamas.

Blanco atrapó a la madre superiora, derribándola de un golpe.

-¡Se acabó! ¡El Gran Aquelarre termina aquí, con este lugar y contigo!

La bruja, que antes estaba aterrorizada, rompió en una sonora carcajada que logró sacarle unas lágrimas.

-Eres…una tonta. Todos ustedes son unos tontos. ¿De verdad crees que este es el Gran Aquelarre? ¿Enserio piensas que yo soy la líder?-La bruja se echó a reír sin parar, a patalear de lo divertida que estaba.

Una niña pelirroja, pecosa y de piel pálida, con sus piecitos desnudos y vestida con nada más que un humilde vestido, presenciaba a la Caballero Blanco a punto de matar a la madre superiora. La castaña se percató de la presencia de aquella niña de mejillas rosadas y poseedora de una carita redonda e inocente, y le gritó que se marchara. La niña se aterrorizó por el severo tono que empleó la ojigris y corrió lejos, con su joven mente tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero Blanco no pudo hacerlo. Tenía a sus pies a esa indefensa bruja, pero sus brazos no fueron capaces de dejar caer la espada que sostenían sobre el pecho de la supuesta madre superiora. Y ésta última tomó ventaja de la duda en su atacante para huir. No contaba con el Caballero Negro, quien le rebanó la cabeza de un tajo fugaz y limpió de su espada.

-Puedes dudar si quieres, hermana.-Dijo el rubio a la ojigris, a quien le faltó poco para vomitar al ver tal escena.- Pero debes saber una cosa: son ellos o nosotros.

Haber atacado el orfanato rindió sus frutos. Algunas de las brujas que tomaron prisioneras les proporcionaron información jugosa sobre el Gran Aquelarre; como que tenía tres líderes principales y que se reunían una vez al año, en la última noche de abril.

Durga, la Invencible, era la representante de la Magia Roja; Rama, Azote de los demonios, era el hechicero practicante de la Magia Negra más poderoso; y Amaterasu, la Dama del Sol, representaba a todas las brujas y hechiceros practicantes de la Magia Blanca. Ellos tres eran los líderes del Gran Aquelarre, y también el objetivo de los Caballeros de la Luna. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido con el orfanato no pasó inadvertido para la comunidad de brujas y hechiceros, y la voz corrió, dando tiempo a los líderes del Gran Aquelarre para tomar medidas y no ser encontrados tan fácilmente.

Transcurrieron varias décadas, y los Caballeros de la Luna no avanzaban en descubrir el lugar de la reunión, la cual se celebraba cada año. Sus enemigos los evitaban a toda costa, pues habían recibido órdenes desde lo más alto para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento o contacto con los Guerreros de la Luna. Y el Zar vigilaba, noche tras noche, buscando de forma incansable el dichoso lugar donde se reunía el Gran Aquelarre.

Hasta que al fin lograron ponerle las manos encima a un hechicero que se hacía pasar por sacerdote en la iglesia de un pueblecillo alejado de las grandes urbes, un hogar de campesinos mayoritariamente. Y Negro, quien podía fácilmente perder la paciencia, obligó a cantar al hechicero con una tortura que terminó fulminando su vida.

La Noche de Walpurgisnatch, así es como se le conocía, y era la noche en que, según las palabras del hechicero, todos los males sobre la Tierra se reunían en un solo lugar, en que las brujas y los hechiceros celebraban una orgía en honor a los Reyes del Infierno. Y se decía que los líderes del Gran Aquelarre, combinando todo su poder y realizando variopintos rituales, eran capaces de invocar un demonio, un representante del Infierno para que marcase el sello de sus Reyes en las mujeres y los hombres que desearan entregar su alma a cambio de practicar la Magia Negra sin restricciones ni efectos negativos hacia su persona. Y aquella orgía, aquella reunión donde lo más repugnante y disoluto de este mundo tenía lugar, era llevada a cabo en una zona septentrional alemana, en la montaña Brocken, el punto más alto del macizo de Hars.

Los cuatro Caballeros restantes se preparaban para la que podría ser una batalla muy complicada. Eran perfectamente conscientes de que podrían caer bajo el influjo de un hechizo, por lo que tendrían que ser muy rápidos y llegar de forma sorpresiva.

-No sé qué hacer, Verde.-Dijo Blanco mientras ajustaba su armadura a su cuerpo.- No puedo dejarlo, es mi hermano.

-Deberías hablar con él.-Propuso la pelinegra.

-Sinceramente, no creo que me escuché.

-Entonces confróntalo. No seas suave, dile exactamente lo que te preocupa. Ve directo al punto, y hazlo reaccionar. Quizá sea lo más sensato.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-La miró dubitativa.

-Creo que es mejor que lo intentes de una manera distinta. Siempre te has acercado a él con mucha tranquilidad, puede ser que requiera de un poco más de…carácter.

Tal vez Verde tenía razón, tal vez la mejor forma de hacerle ver a su hermano que su obsesión no llevaba a nada bueno era decírselo de forma directa y con firmeza. Porque no podía aceptarlo, se negaba a hacerse a la idea de que su hermano jamás sería el mismo que tanto amó en el pasado. Aún había esperanzas de hacerlo recapacitar.

Los cuatro se marcharon en sus pegasos. En dos días estarían en Brocken, y tendrían un día de sobra para conocer el terreno donde llevarían a cabo la lucha.

Era un lugar frío, silencioso, tan monótono como cualquier desolada montaña. Pero también se sentía un aura de tristeza; la montaña era sólo una víctima del propósito tan cruel para el que era utilizada. Muy tranquilos los vientos se mantenían, muy pacifica la tierra. No parecía un lugar donde se reuniera la muchedumbre para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al libertinaje y las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, toda esa atmosfera de tranquilidad se disipó con el ritmo en que caía la noche y el Gran Aquelarre se congregaba. Las hogueras se encendían, el banquete era dispuesto y las brujas y hechiceros llegaban por montones desde muchas partes, montados en sus escobas, peregrinando desde un lugar lejano. No sólo adultos se presentaban, sino niños y niñas que no parecían rebasar los trece años de edad; y todos ellos, vírgenes, eran reservados como una ofrenda para el demonio que sería invocado y, con su verga deforme y monstruosa, desfloraría anos y coños para después marcar a sus víctimas con el sello de sus Reyes.

Los Caballeros de la Luna, montados en sus pegasos, volaban bien alto, muy por encima de la reunión, exponiéndose a un clima que helaba los huesos. Esperarían hasta que los líderes del Gran Aquelarre se aparecieran, y entonces atacarían con todo el poder que disponían.

Amaterasu, Durga y Rama eran recibidos con vítores, y a sus pies eran arrojadas ramas de olivo. Rama se paró al frente, y todos los sonidos se aplacaron para dar paso a su voz. Luego de un breve discurso, los tres líderes se tomaron de las manos, pronunciando a la vez un hechizo. Y lo que vino a continuación tomó por sorpresa a los Caballeros. La tierra se estremeció con tanta violencia que la montaña, en su punto más alto, se partió, y de aquella grieta surgió un cabrío macho. Y la tempestad cesó cuando aquella monstruosidad surgió por completo.

El cabrío mandó llamar a los infantes, y justo cuando estaban por entregárselos una espada le traspasó el pecho, haciéndole un agujero en donde debería estar el corazón. El cabrío se retorció de forma demencial a la par que su cuerpo liberaba relámpagos purpura. Y luego de lanzar un alarido, que meció la montaña, su cuerpo se desplomó por un costado, cayó en la grieta y ésta se cerró. Y el Caballero Negro elevó su espada antes de arrojarla contra Durga, quien estaba tan perpleja que no esquivó el arma para evitar que ésta se clavase de llenó en su pecho.

Brocken parecía un panal, donde las avispas batían sus alas en un momento de histeria y terror. Las brujas y los hechiceros se lanzaron contra el Caballero Negro, pero fueron detenidos cuando la montaña pareció cobrar vida, liberando gruesas raíces que partían huesos por la mitad. Las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaron, y toda su furia, manifestada en calcinantes relámpagos, castigó a quienes se hallaban en Brocken.

Multicolor se hacía cargo de todo aquel que intentase escapar tomando los cielos como su vía. Mientras tanto, Negro y Verde dispersaban a las brujas y hechiceros con sus ataques. Por su lado, la Caballero Blanco, montada en su pegaso de pelaje negro como el carbón, fue tras Amaterasu y Rama, quienes trataban de escapar.

Rama se volvió y lanzó un hechizo que creó una explosión, derribando al pegaso que iba tras él y a su jinete de armadura blanca.

La castaña se levantó a duras penas, apoyándose en su espada. Parecía que la conciencia la abandonaba ocasionalmente, trasmitiéndole fragmentos de una película, pero no las imágenes completas. En uno de ellos se vio arrojando su casco a un lado para poder respirar mejor. En otro se vio frente a Rama…quien parecía una figura borrosa…y éste golpeándola en el rostro. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, pues había sido ésta la primera parte de su cuerpo la que aterrizó tras la caída. Cuando su mente pareció recobrarse del golpe, ella ya se encontraba debajo del pesado cuerpo de Rama, quien, con sus enormes manos, le apretaba la garganta. Al no poder respirar se sintió presa del pánico. Todo a su alrededor se escurecía a medida que Rama le apretaba aún más la garganta. Instintivamente sus manos trataban de apartar las de su atacante; pero todo empezó a desvanecerse. Una de sus manos soltó la de Rama y cayó lentamente, hasta que su brazo quedó en ángulo recto con el cuerpo. Por un momento fugaz, en medio de la creciente oscuridad que opacaba su vista, le pareció ver a su hermano…la ignoró y fue tras unas brujas que pretendían escapar.

La castaña vio por un momento la figura de Amaterasu lanzarse contra Rama. La presión en su garganta comenzó a ceder y después se aflojó por completo. Rama se debatía en el suelo con Amaterasu.

Blanco respiró hondo. Y completamente furiosa, lanzó varios metros hacia atrás a la Dama del Sol. Miró a Rama, y posteriormente éste se vio envuelto por relámpagos que chamuscaban su piel. Lo que quedó de Rama no fue sino una masa negra y humeante de carne.

Amaterasu se acercó a pasos entrecortados, cuidando no despertar la ira en la castaña. En sus brazos cargaba con un libro muy grande, que momentos antes le había arrebatado a Rama de la espalda. La Dama del Sol miró a la ojigris, y ésta le devolvió la mirada, aún cargada de odio. Pero Blanco asintió en agradecimiento, y Amaterasu le regresó el saludo antes de marcharse con el que parecía ser un libro muy pesado entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?-Masculló Negro.

El rubio estuvo a punto de ir tras Amaterasu, pero su hermana lo tomó con firmeza por el brazo y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo sin expresión alguna en sus palabras.

Blanco llevó a su hermano en la grupa del pegaso hasta un establo que parecía abandonado. Quería que esa conversación fuese sólo entre ella y él.

Ambos entraron, y la ojigris cerró la puerta tras de sí. El lugar estaba desvencijado, la madera ya parecía estar pudriéndose y las plantas comenzaban a crecer en los establos, apoderándose de aquel olvidado lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡No puedo creer que deban ser mis enemigos los que tengan que salvarme sólo porque a ti que te preocupa más la misión! ¿No lo entiendes? Nada bueno va a salir de esto si sigues tan obsesionado…

-¿Obsesionado? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No eres distinta a los otros! ¡Tú sólo quieres hundirme! ¡Nunca te ha importado lo que yo quiero! ¡Siempre piensas en ti y únicamente en ti! Pero ya veo…eres débil, igual que el resto.

-¿Débil? Hermano, esto no se trata de la misión, sino de nuestro propio bienestar. ¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¡Esta vida te está envenenando! Hoy…hoy fue tú último día, nuestro último día en una batalla.-El rubio meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No intentes detenerme.-Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse e ir tras Amaterasu, pero se detuvo cuando su hermana lo asió por el brazo.

-No.

El Caballero Negro giró lentamente su cabeza, y miró a la castaña como si ésta hubiese dicho lo más estúpido del mundo. La mandíbula le temblaba de lo mucho que la apretaba, y sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que unos hilos de sangre comenzaron a gotear de su nudillos.

El primer puñetazo le arrebató el aliento a la castaña. Luego sintió el pesado puño de su hermano rompiéndole la nariz. Y al final la arrojó con una patada en el pecho contra uno de los establos, que se partió debajo del peso de su cuerpo.

Un ardor horrible le palpitaba el rostro, y el aire salía en dolorosos silbidos por su boca debido a la costilla rota. Las lágrimas, amargas y largas, resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ese ataque no era como sus entrenamientos, no, esa agresión iba enserio.

El rubio abrió la puerta del establo y puso un pie fuera, dispuesto a marcharse…

-Si sales por esa puerta…-Sollozando, Blanco trataba de articular palabras con su costilla rota.-…no te atrevas a volver jamás.

Negro la miró por encima del hombro, y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos lagrimosos de su hermana, quien yacía devastada en el piso, tratando de sopesar el dolor.

Y en ese momento, cuando los ojos de su hermano se cruzaron con los de ella, vio que Negro la odiaba. Lo único que vio fue que su propio hermano la odiaba y eso la hizo sentirse abrumada, completamente sola, terriblemente mal. Era algo peor que la proximidad de la muerte.

De un fuerte golpe, al salir el rubio, la puerta se cerró, creando un eco que se perdió en la distancia, que partió el corazón de su hermana en dos.

 **Fin de la Primera Parte**

 **Vaya, uffff. Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Poco más de 14,000 palabras. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

 **AVISO:** Dentro de un día o dos publicaré el segundo tráiler (avance) de Origen de los Guardianes 3, espero que puedan leerlo para que me expresen su opinión. Aún hay tiempo de hacer cambios a la trama.

 **AVISO 2:** En un concurso, abalado por mi Musa XD, se decidió el Caballero con quien empezaríamos la Parte Dos. Y el ganador fue: El Caballero Negro.

 **AVISO 3:** Les recuerdo que la Parte Dos tendrá escenas de violencia explícita, al igual que sexuales. Y también trataré algunos temas delicados como la prostitución, consumo de drogas, depresión, etc. Además, les aseguro que nunca volverán a ver a los Caballeros de la misma manera. Repito, NUNCA los volverán a ver igual, garantizado.

 **AVISO 4:** Los quiero mucho :3

 **Comentarios.**

 **LaNouvelletoile:** ¿Qué tal? Gracias por tu tolerancia. La verdad es que creí que les molestaba que me tardara tanto en actualizar, pero gracias por hacerme ver que fue una buena decisión actualizar en un plazo más largo de tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;) No veremos a Verde en el primer capítulo de la Parte Dos, pero espero que las historias de los otros Caballeros cumplan tus expectativas. Te agradezco mucho por seguir, significa mucho para mí. Espero que la vida te trate bien, ojalá que lo que te tenga atareada no sea nada grave. Pero si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy :) Cuídate y Saludos :D

 **RexLand123** : ¡Hola Rex! ¿Si puedo llamarte así? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y mira, el Caballero que propusiste fue el ganador, espero no defraudarte. Una pregunta ¿tienes problema con que me tarde más actualizar? Me gustaría saber tu opinión. Gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y comentado :) Cuídate y Saludos :D

 **Sasha:** ¡Sasha, amiga mía! Notaste lo de la daga, que bien. Habrá algunos otros detalles a explicar. Y no te preocupes, que llegará el momento en que sepamos la razón por la que Miguel y Aelia no se llevan bien. Ojalá y este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Sinceramente, te deseo lo mejor :) Gracias por continuar aquí, soportando mis tardanzas xp Cuídate y Saludos :D

 **Cuídense Mucho y Saludos :D**


	6. Capítulo 6: Paranoid

**Rise of the Moon Knights**

 **Parte 2**

Finished with my woman

Cause she couldn't help me

With my mind

People think I'm insane

Because I am frowning all the time

 **(Terminé con mi mujer porque no podía ayudarme con mi miente. La gente me cree un loco porque todo el tiempo estoy enojado)**

 **Black Sabbath-Paranoid**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Paranoid

 **(Paranoia)**

Caminaba por un camino empedrado. Sus botas estaban manchadas de lodo, lo mismo que su espalda y sus manos. Solía sucederle que terminaba muy sucio luego de una batalla.

Su yelmo yacía colgado de un cinturón de cuero. Y sus armas, enfundadas, también descansaban. El manto de luz del sol cubría todo el lugar con una calidez muy acogedora. La tierra, húmeda por la lluvia, era irregular, enlodada y su aroma muy evidente.

Alguien como él -un soldado- solía adquirir costumbres, hábitos que de a poco iban arraigándose, quedando impresos en su forma de ser. Siempre tenía alerta sus sentidos, además de la vista. Sus oídos aprendieron a ser parte fundamental en su estilo de pelea, así como su olfato. Si algún atacante pretendía tomarlo por sorpresa tendría que esforzarse mucho para lograrlo.

−Ya puedes dejar de esconderte, Verde. Sé que estás siguiéndome.− Dijo Negro, sin detenerse en su caminar.

La pelinegra echó a correr hasta situarse a su lado. El Caballero Negro no se detuvo a mirarla. "Ella no lo sabe" se dijo a sí mismo, "no estaría aquí de haberse enterado".

−¿Qué haces aquí?− Le preguntó con un tono duro.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que dividimos al Gran Aquelarre. No he tenido noticias de tu hermana, ni de Multicolor ni de ti.-No sabía por qué él evitaba el contacto visual.− Estaba…-Carraspeó.− Estaba preocupada por ti.-Instantáneamente bajó la mirada, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El rubio se detuvo en seco. Se volvió, y Verde lo imitó, quedando amos frente a frente, pero ella con la vista en el suelo.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres?

−Me pregun…me preguntaba si te gustaría ver el mundo conmigo.− Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a retorcerse las manos. Rogaba porque su largo cabello ocultase su rostro enrojecido.

Negro dio un largo suspiro y se pasó la mano por la frente.

−No. Tal vez tú olvidaste nuestra misión, Verde, pero yo no. Así que no, no tengo tiempo para cosas tan tontas. ¡Lárgate a ver el puñetero mundo si quieres!−La pelinegra retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrorizada, dolida, devastada.− ¡Lárgate a conseguir un poco de diversión mientras yo arriesgo mi maldita vida acabando con monstruos que te destriparían de tener la oportunidad!

La pelinegra, entre lágrimas, negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer en la clase de persona que Negro se había convertido.

−¡Lárgate!

Verde corrió, sollozando. Y Negro no se inmutó. Él no necesitaba cargas para su misión. Si debía enfrentarse a los males de este mundo completamente solo, entonces que así fuera. Él era el Caballero Negro, no necesitaba de nadie para continuar con la lucha.

Le tomó poco tiempo rastrear el paradero de Amaterasu. Con el Gran Aquelarre disuelto, la comunidad mágica estaba desorganizada, temerosa y vulnerable; las personas practicantes de magia ya no tenían a nadie por quien pelear, a nadie a quien temer para no entregar información. Amaterasu había, presumiblemente, robado un libro de gran importancia en el mundo de la magia; desapareció con el libro entre sus manos, y eran escasas las personas que sabían algo de ella.

Amaterasu se hallaba escribiendo velozmente sobre el papel del libro que arrebató a Rama antes de que éste muriese a manos de la guerrera de armadura blanca. Los guardias apostados en el perímetro de la casa en que se encontraba le informaron sobre un hombre que vestía una armadura negra e iba directo a la residencia, asesinando a cualquiera que intentaba detenerlo; entonces, la Dama del Sol tomó el libro de grandes proporciones y se dio a la tarea de escribir sobre el papel un hechizo de suma importancia.

Los guardias, quienes eran hechiceros, le insistieron a su líder que escapase, que ellos retendrían al guerrero el mayor tiempo posible para que ella tuviese la oportunidad de huir lejos. Pero Amaterasu se negó firmemente, sin abandonar por un segundo su tarea; y ordenó a sus guardias que trajeran ante ella una de sus aprendices, su pupila más preciada.

−Wanda. Ven aquí.−Dijo Amaterasu, quien escribía los últimos caracteres.

−Mi señora, ¿necesita que haga algo por usted?−Replicó Wanda con una reverencia.

La Dama del Sol cerró el libro de golpe y lo envolvió en unos harapos; posteriormente lo ocultó en una caja de madera que tenía verduras como contenido. Amaterasu le entregó la pesada caja a su aprendiz.

–Debes esconder ese libro, Wanda. Hice los preparativos, te reunirás con unas brujas poderosas en Francia. Ellas te ayudarán en lo que sea necesario, son practicantes de la magia negra y la magia roja, estarás en buenas manos.

–¿Y usted, mi señora? ¿Cuándo podré reunirme con usted?

Amaterasu sonrió como respuesta. Tomó por los hombros a Wanda y le dio un cálido abrazo.

–Tú eres mi mejor estudiante, Wanda, sin mencionar que también a la que más aprecio. Hay una magia tan poderosa en ti que me atrevo a decir que puedes superarme.

–Jamás le faltaría el respeto a mi señora.

–Lo sé, Wanda, lo sé. Si todo sale bien, no volverás a verme, no en este mundo al menos. Por esa razón, te cedo mi lugar como líder de todas las brujas y hechiceros practicantes de la magia blanca. No olvides todo lo que te enseñé, mi querida Wanda.

Antes de que la joven bruja pudiese replicar, Amaterasu ordenó a sus guardias escoltar a Wanda hasta Francia. Y de esa manera, la Dama del Sol quedó completamente sola en la pequeña residencia. El silencio fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación estalló, arrojando astillas calcinadas por doquier.

El Caballero Negro se introdujo en la habitación, con espada en mano, expidiendo un aura amenazante. Por su lado, Amaterasu tragó saliva y retrocedió lo más que pudo, a medida que el guerrero se le acercaba.

–Por favor no…–Amaterasu chilló de dolor cuando el Caballero Negro la abofeteó.

La Dama del Sol detuvo su mirada en la dirección que la dejó el golpe. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sus manos se bañaron en sudor. Lentamente levantó su mirada, hasta encontrarse con una par de orbes verdes, un par de puertas que ardían bajo la ardiente llama de la animadversión.

Entre sus poderosas manos, el Caballero Negro tomó el delicado rostro de la indefensa bruja. Sus palmas comenzaron a envolverse en una creciente ola de calor a la par que se enrojecían a un punto inverosímil.

La residencia fue inundada por los desgarradores lamentos de agonía, provenientes de una parodia de un rostro humano que poco a poco iba perdiendo sus pliegues de piel, dejando al descubierto musculo al rojo vivo. Y los ojos de la víctima estallaron, como un par de bolas de cristal bajo unas densas botas, escurriendo sus líquidos en la chamuscada y ennegrecida carne. Carne inútil, carne del despojo irreconocible de una ramera.

Los gritos se extinguieron, perdidos en su propio pesar, en un dolor inhumano.

El autor de tal acto abandonó la escena, dejando detrás de sí una pira de madera que se retorcía sobre sí misma, sucumbiendo a las abrasadoras llamas de la antipatía.

Aquellas llamas no conocieron límites. Sus lenguas rojas envolvieron los cuerpos de muchos otros, de la misma forma en que reclamaron el de Amaterasu. Y el portador de las llamas fijó su devastadora mirada en todo ser vivo que no fuese poseedor de rasgos propios de un ser humano común.

Hubo tantas personas con magia muertas ante sus pies, tantos nidos de vampiros incinerados, tantos clanes de hombres lobo masacrados. No podía dejarlo, no era capaz de renunciar a la dulce sensación de tener la sangre hirviendo y la adrenalina por los cielos justo antes de lanzarse en medio de sus víctimas para convertir sus cuerpos en un puñado de cenizas. Era tan adictiva la sensación, que le permitía escapar por un segundo al mundo.

Las bestias iban y venían por montones, a la espera de un terrible destino. Y las bestias eran tan parecidas a las personas, a los seres humanos comunes y corrientes. Eran meros monstruos utilizando el disfraz de personas; abominaciones camufladas, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Aquellos entes sobrenaturales solían viajar en grupo pero no siempre permanecer de esa manera al llegar a su nuevo festín; razón por la que él no asesinaba al primero que tuviese enfrente, sino que le sacaba información mediante métodos tormentosos.

–¡Papi, ayúdame! ¡Papi!

–¡Te lo ruego, no lo lastimes!

–Dime donde se esconde tu grupo.

–¡Ya te lo dije, no soy un vampiro!

–¡Mientes! Yo sé lo que eres. Sólo eres un monstruo más, que usa el disfraz de una persona.

–Por favor, es sólo un niño, no lo lastimes.

–¿Papi? ¡PAPI! ¡DUELE! ¡PAPIHHH! ¡PA…!

Negro ordenó otro trago al cantinero, prometiéndole una paga de la que no disponía, pero igual le sirvieron. Escuchaba cuchicheos provenientes de las mesas más apartadas del local, aquellas en las que sólo tomaban asiento hombres que guardasen algún secreto, uno peligroso. Del otro lado del bar se encontraba una mujer regordete, envuelta en un sinuoso vestido confeccionado con la más fina y costosa seda; a ella acudían hombres que buscaran la compañía de una despampanante doncella. A sus costados había individuos que se jactaban de haber emprendido empresas que los llevaron a enfrentarse a criaturas abominables, que derrotaron por cuenta propia posteriormente; sólo pretendían impresionar a los crédulos, y quizá conseguir los favores de alguna jovencita. Pero lo que más lo sacaba de quicio era que muchas de las miradas se posaban en él.

Bebió su coñac en pequeños sorbos, para disfrazar el movimiento de su mano izquierda, que lentamente apartó su capa y se enroscó con firmeza alrededor del desgastado mango de su espada. Sus ojos miraban intermitentemente en su campo de visión, sin mover un solo milímetro la cabeza. Los cuchicheos comenzaban a hacerse insoportables. Conjeturaban en su contra, planeaban un ataque, una forma de echársele encima y masacrarlo con sus garras disfrazadas de manos humanas.

Una jovencita, de no más de dieciocho años, se le acercó. Al parecer a ella le agradaban los hombres misteriosos como él, hombres que con una sola mirada pueden decírtelo todo y a la vez nada, hombres de cuerpo fuerte para saciar sus libidinosos deseos. Él no se opuso cuando ella, de cuerpo delicado y rostro angelical, lo invitó cordialmente a su hogar, en el que celebraría una fiesta donde todos serían libres de dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades carnales.

Juntos llegaron a una casa de grandes proporciones, que fácilmente podría dar techo a un centenar de personas. Ella lo condujo a través del portal y abrió la puerta, revelando así una orgía de lo más variada.

La damisela que lo había llevado hasta allí lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo hasta una habitación apartada de tanto escándalo.

–Es maravilloso, ¿no te parece?−Dijo la damisela con una lasciva sonrisa.− Aquí, en mi hogar, las personas pueden ser libres de entregarse a aquello que les brindó la naturaleza: el placer, logrado por cualquier medio posible, a expensas de lo que sea y de quien sea. Incluso acuden a mí sacerdotes reprimidos por el estúpido credo de hombres que creen en un ser que contraría todo cuanto somos. ¿Por qué no pueden ser las personas libres de expresar sus más grandes deseos? Fuimos, todos nosotros, concebidos para amarnos a nosotros mismos bajo los mandamientos de la nuestra empírica naturaleza. Un padre debería poder compartir con sus hijas una experiencia tan agradable como lo es la de fornicar; y sin ser castigado por hombres sin visión que se entregan a sacramentos que buscan prohibirnos de nuestras naturaleza. Son todos ellos unos completos imbéciles, pues el hombre sólo existe para servirse a sí mismo, para satisfacerse, no para adorar la imagen de un supuesto dios tan falso que va en contra de todo cuanto somos. Si su patético dios existiese, sería él a imagen y semejanza nuestras; se entregaría al bello libertinaje del que tenemos derecho a gozar desde el momento en que somos concebidos. ¿Qué te parece? A propósito, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

Los orbes verdes del rubio, en su expresión apagada y distante, fueron suficientes para paralizar del miedo a la dama. En la residencia se sucedió un coro de gritos que parecían sacados del mismísimo infierno. Y el Caballero Negro salió por la puerta principal con total calma y tranquilidad, cubiertas en sangre sus prendas, y su expresión indefectiblemente remota, sin vida.

A medida que avanzaba por los callejones de la urbe, tan estrechos que una persona podría tocar sin ningún problema el muro de una casa vecina desde la comodidad de su ventana, sus ojos vacíos y muertos se movían erráticos, buscando en todo momento algún peligro, algún indicio de que una bestia sobrenatural rondase por las cercanías.

Y entonces lo escuchó: un grito. No, no un grito. Un rugido gutural salido de la garganta hambrienta de alguna bestia. En menos de un segundo, el Caballero Negro giró sobre sus talones para encarar _aquello_ que lanzó el rugido a sus espaldas. Se trataba de un hombre lobo; alto, tan fornido que daba asco verlo y con un hambre que era capaz de notársele en los ojos.

Algunas puertas de las casas que lo rodeaban se abrieron de golpe, revelando otros licántropos, alertados por el previo rugido que clamaba haber encontrado una presa. Y del extremo contrario del callejón apareció un vampiro, envuelto en una larga túnica negra que lo cubría de los mortales rayos del sol. Y la pregunta prevalecía en su mente: ¿Cómo lograron seguirlo sin que él lo notase?

Todo fue demasiado rápido, al punto en que ni él mismo tuvo idea de cómo terminó de rodillas en el piso, con sus brazos temblorosos empapados en sangre y cuatro cadáveres humanos a su alrededor con la piel hecha jirones. Le tomó un momento volver en sí, percatarse de lo que había ocurrido, de que había asesinado a cuatro personas.

–No.−Susurró.− No puede estar pasando, no puede.

¡La casa! ¿Aquellos realmente eran monstruos? Debían serlo. Pero los monstruos no rogaban por sus vidas, no imploraban piedad. ¿Era realmente que pudiesen emboscarlo sin que se diese cuenta de ello? Pero…pero… ¿Cómo? Estaban jugando con él. Los monstruos disfrazados de personas.

Estaban siguiéndolo. Lo acosaban a todo momento, metiéndose con su mente. ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Los veía por todos lados; en las calles principales, congregándose y hostigándolo con sus miradas hambrientas; eran una multitud que se divertía confundiéndolo…pero… ¡No! Él era el Caballero Negro, ¿cómo podían simples bestias manipularlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo…?

 _DUELE, PAPIHHH_. Aquel niño, ¿pudo ser él una bestia paranormal? _No lo lastimes… no soy un vampiro_. ¿CÓMO?

Irrumpió en un bar, armando un gran estruendo al cruzar la puerta de doble hoja. También estaban allí, esperándolo, observándolo atentamente con esos desagradables ojos que brillaban con la más intrínseca y primitiva crueldad. Pero no podían ser monstruos; no era posible que hubiese tantos de ellos, era algo…

Le partió los dientes de un puñetazo al primer hechicero que se le acercó. Parecía que la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar, con él justo en medio. Desenvainó su espada y retrocedió con rapidez hasta un rincón de la habitación, esperando que la ira de todas aquellas bestias se descargase sobre él con la misma fuerza que un relámpago. Pero lo tomaron de las muñecas con una fuerza que le pareció imposible, demasiado grande para ser humana. Entonces se percató que _aquello_ que lo sujetaba no era precisamente fuerte, se trataba de él mismo, de su cuerpo debilitado tan repentinamente; era una sensación de fatiga que nacía en su cabeza y se extendía sin piedad por todas sus extremidades.

Con los parpados pesándole como un par de piedras, trató de mantener los ojos abiertos y sus sentidos alertas. Pero todo en él estaba mal. Sentía tanta fatiga. Era como si su cerebro hubiese adquirido voluntad propia y le ordenara a todo que era el momento de descansar.

–Tranquilo, tigre.− ¡Esa voz! Él la conocía, y también a su portador.

Justo antes de desmayarse logró vislumbrar por unos breves segundos el rostro sereno del Caballero Gris, escrutándolo con la mirada y arrugando cada facción en un sentimiento de gran esfuerzo.

Lo primero que buscó fue la inminente señal de agresión. Pero no había nada, ni nadie. Sólo él, tumbado sobre el fértil pasto de una meseta tranquila que parecía extenderse hasta perderse en el horizonte.

–Cuánto tiempo, Negro.

Se giró de inmediato, buscando a su interlocutor.

–De verdad eres tú.

Gris, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se echó una carcajada de felicidad.

–Por supuesto que lo soy.

Agitó su cabeza para cerciorarse de que aquello no era una alucinación. Pero realmente estaba allí, en compañía de aquel hombre alto de ojos tan profundamente marrones que parecían negros; un hombre de expresión jovial y cabellos negros. Lucía exactamente como lo recordaba: un pelmazo orgulloso envuelto en una armadura gris.

–Gris, no podemos quedarnos aquí. _Ellos_ me siguen, día y noche. Están por todos lados.

Miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que nada buscase atacarlo por la espalda. Y descubrió que sus manos le temblaban, no por temor, sino por la necesidad tan arraigada de empuñar un arma o de cerrarse en torno al mango de una. Se relamió los labios y se obligó a mirar a Gris, sin dejar de desviar la mirada cada cuanto en busca de enemigos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vengo a ayudarte. Y por favor, llámame Eithan.

–¿Eithan? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

–Con el que me bautizó un niño muy agradable. Pero no vengo a hablar de mí, sino a sacarte de todo esto.

–Explícate.

Eithan tuvo que tomar por los hombros al rubio para que éste dejase de moverse de forma tan ansiosa.

–Mírame. No te encuentras bien.

–¡Pues claro que no!−Negro se liberó con un movimiento brusco, y su cuerpo volvió moverse de lado a lado para no ser tomado por sorpresa. Relamió sus labios antes de continuar.− ¡He tenido que pasar por todo esto yo solo! ¿Y vienes a decirme que no estoy bien? ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así como así luego de marcharte hace tanto?

–He crecido, amigo mío. Vine porque necesitas ayuda.

–¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? Eres un renegado y un cobarde, Eithan.

El Caballero Gris ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Lo lamento, sé que llegado el momento entenderás por qué lo hice.

–¿De qué hablas?

Repentinamente, la visión del rubio se tornó oscura. _Si sales por esa puerta, no te atrevas a volver jamás_.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No supo responder esa pregunta con exactitud, pero sentía como si hubiese estado dormido durante años. La sensación de resequedad, tanto en su boca como en la garganta, lo estaba matando; sin mencionar el hambre que atormentaba a su estómago.

La conciencia llega a él lentamente, como un cálido amanecer de invierno. Y se percata de que se encuentra en una habitación muy espaciosa, bastante austera. Las paredes, de madera, son mantenidas a una temperatura apacible por medio de una chimenea. Aquel lugar es bastante rustico, y muy frágil para el gusto del Caballero Negro, quien comienza a recordarlo todo.

 _Ellos_ vienen, está seguro de ello. Lo siente en los huesos, _ellos_ no han dejado de perseguirlo. Se ocultan, disfrazándose de personas, haciéndose pasar por individuos comunes, esperando a que él baje la guardia para hacerlo trizas.

–¡Gris, déjame salir!−Vocifera el rubio mientras golpea ávidamente la puerta. Silencio.− ¡Maldita sea, Gris, abre la puerta!

Nada más que silencio. Y _ellos_ se acercan, es cuestión de tiempo para que pongan sus garras en él. Coloca sus manos sobre la puerta e intenta reducirla a cenizas, pero nada sucede. Gris siempre pudo ejercer ese poder sobre todos los Caballeros: neutralizar sus poderes. No podría hacerlo indefinidamente, en algún momento tendría que descansar. _Ellos_ estaban cerca…

–¡Gris, no lo entiendes! Si no me sacas de aquí ¡ _ellos_ me matarán!

Sus pisadas resonaban como tambores; sus gargantas producían sonidos bestiales, sonidos hambrientos y ansiosos. Sus uñas como cuchillos arañaban las paredes, preparando su filo para cortar su carne. ¡Su maldita respiración la sentía en el hombro!

–¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡POR FAVOR¡

Eithan entró en la habitación, y encontró al rubio en una esquina de la misma, gritando, protegiendo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Sintió lástima por su amigo, pero no podía ayudarlo de la manera en que él se lo pedía.

–No son reales, Negro.

–¡Gris, te lo suplico, ayúdame!

Eithan fue hasta el Caballero Negro y, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, lo obligó a ponerse en pie. Los ojos del rubio estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas cuando se centraron en el extremo contrario de la habitación. Ahí, congregados, una prole de mugrientos y desnutridos seres sobrenaturales lo acosaba con sus enormes y redondos ojos amarillentos.

–Ven conmigo.−Dice Eithan mientras toma de la mano al rubio y lo arrastra con él.

Y el Caballero Negro opone una formidable resistencia; se echa al suelo mientras grita a todo pulmón, completamente aterrorizado. Pero Eithan no hace más que arrastrarlo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel rincón repleto de mugre y bestias salvajes.

–No son reales, Negro. Ya verás que no hay de qué temer. No te harán daño.

El rubio, a punto de perder el conocimiento, cruza su mirada con el grupo de bestias, pero éstas no se mueven de su lugar. Rugen, chasquean los dientes, pero no son capaces de tocarlo.

–Ellos no están aquí. Tú les dices lo qué deben hacer.

–Quiero que se vayan.

Las bestias lanzan un rugido atronador, y el Caballero Negro retrocede instintivamente. Aquellos entes poco a poco se deforman, sus cuerpos se derriten como la cera y desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Al fin, el terror y el alivio se exhalaron en un súbito suspiro que surgió de los labios tensos del ojiverde.

–¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Eithan, mientras sostenía a su compañero por los hombros.

Le tomó un momento al rubio para reaccionar. Todo había sido una vil mentira. Nunca lo persiguieron, no realmente. Jamás lo manipularon, fue él mismo quien se sugestionó y se sumergió en el caos…no lo manipularon. El niño y su padre…la casa…el callejón…el bar. ¿Cómo sucedió aquello? ¿En qué momento no logró distinguir entre la realidad y lo que su cerebro le hacía ver?

Sus ojos verdes, anegados en lágrimas, miraron preocupados al Caballero Gris, y éste último pudo sentirlo: Negro estaba devastado, confundido y muy asustado.

–Oye, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?-Eithan le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Aquel gesto casi había desaparecido para él, de hecho lo hizo. Incluso sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando vio los labios de Eithan curvándose de forma agradable. Tragó saliva y su vista fue directo al piso.

–¿Volverán?

–No permitiré que lo hagan.

–Pero podrían, ¿cierto?

–Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia un largo pasillo repleto de puertas. Las paredes eran de madera y estaban forradas de un azul oscuro, casi negro. Eithan los condujo hasta otra habitación.

En aquel cuarto había varias herramientas de construcción dispersas por el piso. Había algunos muebles sin terminar; una silla a la que le faltaban patas, un armario sin puertas, algunas mesitas de noche sin sus cajones. El lugar era un verdadero desastre, con aserrín cubriendo el suelo, y trozos de madera en los rincones.

–He estado construyendo muebles. Se llevaron todo lo que había en este lugar.

–¿Quiénes?

–Los dueños anteriores. Se mudaron y se llevaron todas sus pertenencias. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

–Pero, ¿y _ellos_?

–Lidiaremos con eso en caso de ser necesario.−Eithan se puso frente al rubio, quien tenía un porte cansado y tímido.− Mejor descansa, mañana te enseñaré algunas cosas sobre carpintería.

El Caballero Negro siguió a Eithan hasta otra habitación. Su anfitrión le entregó algunas mantas para que se recostara en el suelo. Y antes de salir, Eithan se detuvo en el marco de la puerta a mirarlo por un instante.

–Sé que todo esto puede parecer extraño, incluso repentino, pero ya no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados frente a tus problemas. Ya no estás solo, amigo mío.

A pesar de que nunca paraba de insistirle a Eithan sobre el regreso de _ellos_ , éste le decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Aprendió rápidamente a trabajar con la madera y armar distintos muebles. Todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a eso, a trabajar de carpintero.

Eithan se fue de aquel lugar por unos días, diciéndole que le conseguiría ropa nueva, y también para conseguir víveres. Las instrucciones de Gris fueron claras: que no dejara de trabajar, que comiera adecuadamente y durmiera temprano. Fueron unos días bastante largos, pero productivos; logró armar la mayoría de los muebles que Eithan le encargó. Siempre terminaba cansado con su jornada, y se iba a la cama tranquilamente, sin las energías suficientes para preocuparse por _ellos_.

Pero sus sueños eran malos, muy malos. No paraba de revivir aquellos momentos en que no lograba percibir la realidad tal y como era. Pensaba y pensaba sobre las personas a las que creyó bestias y asesinó brutalmente.

Realmente se había convertido en un monstruo, en aquello que tanto deseó destruir; aun así, Eithan lo ayudó. El Caballero Gris, quien fuera el primero en marcharse, fue a su encuentro y lo sacó de todo el caos sin pedir nada a cambio.

Una vez que ambos pusieron un armario en su lugar, se tomaron un descanso sobre un sofá que el rubio había fabricado con sus propias manos. Era el momento oportuno para decirlo.

–Lo siento, Eithan.−Musitó el rubio, sin hacer contacto visual con el aludido.

–¿Por qué?

–Por todos los problemas que pude causarte. Todo lo que me ha pasado es por mi culpa.−Bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

–Tienes razón. Tú asesinaste a esas personas, dejaste que la "lucha" te consumiera, hiciste mucho daño a quienes te estimaban. Tienes razón, todo es culpa tuya.−Negro lo miró anonadado, herido.− Pero no tienes por qué afrontar todo eso por cuenta propia. Te dije que ya no estabas solo, y te prometo que jamás te abandonaré.

Eithan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió de forma paternal. Su amigo estaba sufriendo, y quería ayudarlo a salir de todo su miseria.

–Nunca te he visto llorar.−Dijo Eithan ante la expresión afligida del rubio.

–Fue por una promesa que me hice a mí mismo. Solía llorar bastante cuando era un niño, y a mi padre nunca le gustó, me golpeaba cada vez que lo hacía. Y entonces me fijé en…en mi hermana.−Su rostro se ensombreció al mencionarla.− Ella es menor que yo por cinco años. Conforme crecíamos me di cuenta de que debía ser fuerte para ella, y no podía serlo al llorar. Prometí que jamás lloraría, porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo con una hermana tan frágil bajo mi cuidado. Y no he roto esa promesa en muchísimo tiempo. Pero sigo fallando. No pude evitar que ella muriera, después me obsesioné…la lastimé, Eithan

–Ya llegará el momento en que arregles todo con ella.

–¿Está bien? ¿Cómo está ella?

–Ella se encuentra bien. Está a salvo, en compañía de Multicolor. Prefiere que la llamen Hebe.

–¿Hebe?−Preguntó extrañado.

–Te has perdido de muchas cosas, amigo mío. Pero no estás listo para encontrarte con tu hermana y confrontarla. Aún eres vulnerable.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero un sonido gutural lo detuvo. Miró por encima de su hombro, descubriendo un par de ojos amarillos muy brillantes que lo observaban. Se relamió los labios y miró al ojimarrón.

–Está bien. Volvamos al trabajo, ¿sí?

Transcurrieron los meses, incluso pasó un par de años. El rubio se sentía más tranquilo y capaz; aunque seguía viendo un par de ojos en sus sueños, pero pidió a Eithan que hablase con su hermana sobre la posibilidad de concertar una reunión entre ellos dos. El Caballero Gris estuvo fuera por una semana, dejando al rubio mucho material de lectura sobre la Edad de Oro, sin mencionar que le dio la tarea de organizar los libros en una biblioteca que habían construido juntos.

Aquellos libros le llamaron la atención, y optó por abrir uno de pasta gruesa y color verde… _¿Te gustaría ver el mundo conmigo? ¡Lárgate!_... Se relamió los labios y prosiguió a echarle un vistazo al contenido del libro.

Había muchas historias compiladas en aquella obra, pero una en especial lo cautivó. Se trataba de un antiguo soldado que servía fielmente a la casa Lunaroff. Era un jovencito de 15 años que se enlistó cuando la Edad de Oro llegaba a su fin; lo hizo porque los soldados, en aquellos momentos de desesperación, recibían privilegios por sobre la población civil, esto incluía a sus respectivas familias. Y como ya se ha dicho eran momentos desesperados, por lo que en el ejército aceptaban a cualquiera con una condición física medianamente buena. El nombre de aquel niño era Marcus X, proveniente de una familia bien posicionada que había perdido todo a causa de la guerra. Marcus tuvo que hacerse cargo de su madre, así como de sus hermanas y hermanos menores en ausencia de su padre, quien falleció cuando recibió un tiro por parte de los Piratas de los Sueños. El joven sirvió con gran valentía, recibiendo importantes reconocimientos y algunos ascensos; pero nunca se arriesgaba para no dejar a su familia sola. A la edad de 17 tuvo un hijo con su capitana, quien era muchos años mayor que él, perteneciente a la familia Light. El bebé de esa unión fue llamado Night. Marcus falleció poco después en una misión de rescate, que misteriosamente salió mal cuando su nave fue azotada por una tormenta de intensos rayos gama que aparecieron de la nada. Marcus fue un soldado excepcional, responsable de salvar incontables vidas de civiles y de compañeros suyos, sin mencionar que aseguró la victoria en diversos frentes; y por tales hazañas, fue declarado "perdido en acción", otorgándole a su familia, su esposa y su hijo la oportunidad de seguir recibiendo víveres.

Un niño tan joven, forzado a vivir como un adulto en tiempos de guerra, hambre, muerte y desesperación. Y a pesar de todo eso, tan preocupado por su familia y a la vez responsable.

Relamió sus labios. Tomó otros libros que pudiesen contener historias sobre la Edad de Oro dignas de mención. El día lo pasó de libro en libro, tomando lectura sobre verdaderas leyendas antiguas.

Al regresar, Eithan se encontró con el rubio dormido sobre una pila de libros. La escena la pareció divertida, y tras contener su risa, llevó a su amigo hasta la cama. Retornó a la biblioteca y le echó un vistazo al libro que estaba hasta arriba de la pila; lo leyó un momento antes de sonreír.

–¿Qué te parece?−Preguntó Eithan al rubio.

Ambos apreciaban la nieve caer desde la salvedad del vitral que les mostraba el blanco y helado paisaje.

–No puedes ser "Negro" por siempre. Además, leíste sobre un muchacho excepcional con ese nombre.

El rubio enarcó su mejor sonrisa.

–Me gusta. Pero no guardo remotamente ningún parecido con ese muchacho.

–Eso es en parte cierto. Sin embargo, ustedes dos tienen algo muy bueno en común: −El ojiverde lo miró expectante− ambos aman a su familia.

–Tienes razón. Sólo que él nunca los lastimó.

–Tú no sabes eso. Los libros pueden mentir. Y tú debes dejar de pensar en ello.

El rubio borró su sonrisa y desvió la mirada afuera.

–Sabes que hablaré con ella y la convenceré de reunirse contigo. Pero antes, tu hermana debe saber que ya no eres el mismo hombre que la abandonó. Ya no eres el Caballero Negro. Eres Marcus, un hombre que se preocupa por la gente que ama.

Eithan se marchó al día siguiente a encontrarse con Hebe. Y Marcus no podía estar más ansioso. Su atención se centró únicamente en ensayar lo que le diría a su hermana y cómo se disculparía por todo. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño durante esos días. Y entre más se acercaba el regreso de Eithan, su corazón latía con mayor rapidez y le era más complicado mantenerse quieto por un tiempo prolongado. ¡Al fin podría ver a su hermana! Trataba de no pensar en lo malo; aceptaría todos los insultos de su hermana, recibiría con dignidad todos sus golpes, y le permitiría descargar su ira en él. Lo daría todo para recuperarla.

En el transcurso de esos días, para apaciguar un poco su ansiedad, construyó una cajita de madera muy detallada para obsequiársela a ella. Preparó sus ropas más elegantes y se dio un baño para estar más presentable.

Durante una noche, se sumió en un sueño que lo transportó muy atrás en su vida, cuando comenzaba a alcanzar la adolescencia.

Sus pies, entumecidos hace ya largo tiempo, comenzaban tomar una tonalidad preocupantemente violácea, pero podía ignorarlo. Su mano derecha se encontraba entrelazada con la manita izquierda de su hermana menor, quien se había calzado las botas de él. De a poco, el terreno se volvió más complicado; las capas de nieve eran cada vez más profundas. El resto del clan no tenía graves problemas para atravesar aquel obstáculo; no era el caso de él ni de su hermana. Ésta última estaba casi cubierta hasta el cuello, por lo que él le dijo que se mentara en su espalda.

–Perdón, hermano.-Dijo la castaña con su inocente voz.

Él sólo sonrió.

–Soy el mayor, debo protegerte. Siempre lo haré, hermanita. No importa dónde ni cómo te encuentres, yo siempre te protegeré.−Ella ocultó su rostro en la poderosa espalda de su hermano para protegerse de viento.

Finalmente, Eithan regresó. Su rostro ensombrecido no le auguraba nada bueno, pero mantuvo la esperanza de que su expresión no estuviese ligada con su hermana.

–¿Y bien?−Preguntó Marcus con suma avidez.

Eithan le pidió que tomara asiento, y el rubio obedeció. El ojicastaño meditó durante un momento, y Marcus no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, sólo se limitó a interrogarlo con la mirada.

–Tu hermana, Hebe, está muy bien. No pasa hambre, su salud es de admirar y tiene un hogar estable que comparte con Multicolor.−Marcus asintió, pero su mirada seguía ansiosa por respuestas.− Ella…me recibió bastante bien. Pude hablar con ella, preguntarle cosas. Cuando te mencioné no lo tomó a bien. Sigue molesta, resentida, herida…

Sintió que su mandíbula le pesaba como una roca, y como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír esas palabras. Relamió sus labios.

–Eithan.−Su amigo se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con lástima.− Dime exactamente lo que ella te dijo.

–Marcus…

–Por favor. Necesito saberlo.

Eithan tragó saliva, y carraspeó un par de veces antes de continuar:– Dijo que no quiere volver a verte, que tú cerraste la puerta.

"También dijo que estabas muerto para ella y que tú eras un monstruo, una abominación, pero no su hermano", calló Eithan, consciente del dolor que aquellas palabras dichas por la propia Hebe podría ocasionar.

Marcus se puso en pie con lentitud, sus manos le temblaban y su rostro estaba pálido como el mármol. Y se marchó por el pasillo, directo al taller de carpintería. Antes de traspasar el marco de la puerta pudo sentir el par de ojos ámbar escrutándolo desde las sombras. Relamió sus labios antes de ponerse a trabajar.

– _¡Hermano, hermano!_

 _La castaña se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus delicados brazos._

– _Es bueno verte, hermanita._

– _Será mejor que no hagas ver débil a tu hermano de esa manera.−Le reprochó su padre antes de marcharse con el ciervo sobre su espalda._

– _Perdón, hermano. No quería…_

– _Está bien. Me gusta cuando me recibes de esa forma._

 _Al anochecer, la carne estaba bien cocida, y todos disfrutaban de su ración. No había sido una caza abundante. La castaña, quien daba unos cuantos mordiscos a su trozo de carne, se hizo a un lado para darle sitio a su hermano._

– _Toma, ya comeré después._

 _La ojigris miró sorprendida, y a la vez anonadada, a su hermano, quien le ofrecía su parte de la comida. Ella negó ávidamente con la cabeza._

– _Tómalo. Soy el mayor, debo estar seguro de que te encuentras bien._

 _La castaña tomó lo que su hermano le ofrecía, y le dio un beso en la mejilla discretamente._

– _Siempre quiero estar contigo, hermano._

– _Te prometo que jamás me alejaré._

–¿Tienes un momento?−Preguntó Marcus.

Eithan, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, levantó la mirada de los papeles que analizaba cuidadosamente, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le indicó al rubio que se sentara.

–Para ti, nunca estoy ocupado. ¿Qué te acongoja, Marcus?

–Los he visto de nuevo.-Eithan lo miró preocupado.

–Sabes que no…

–No son reales, lo sé. Eso lo hace peor…el no poder librarme de ellos.−Su mirada descendió hasta sus manos.− ¿Tienes noticias de Verde?

–Sí, me mantengo al tanto.

–Quiero verla. Pero está vez iré yo personalmente.

–Marcus…

–Estaré bien, lo prometo. Necesito salir de aquí por un tiempo, darle prioridad a otras cosas para que _ellos_ dejen de molestarme.

–Confío en ti, Marcus. De cualquier manera, yo estaré ausente por un largo tiempo.−Marcus lo observó dubitativo.− Debo arreglar unos asuntos personales.

Ambos partieron el mismo día, cada uno montado en su pegaso. Acordaron reencontrarse transcurrido un año.

Marcus siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Eithan para dar con Verde. La pelinegra vivía bastante cómoda en una casa enorme situada en una zona rural. Marcus pidió indicaciones a los lugareños, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos cuando el rubio les preguntó por una mujer, puesto que estos le indicaron que un era un hombre el dueño de la casona.

Al llegar, lo primero que advirtió Marcus fue que la residencia se encontraba rodeada por extensos jardines repletos de vida, pues numerosas frutas y verduras crecían en ellos. Atravesó los jardines sin que los agricultores le dirigiesen la mirada. Y a medida que se acercaba a la enorme puerta de abeto de la casa, su corazón comenzó a latir desmedidamente.

Cada paso que lo aproximaba a la casa sólo revolucionaba a sus pulmones, y su corazón se agitaba como lo hiciera en medio de una batalla. Por un segundo lo inundó una sensación de abandono que le aconsejaba retirarse; no era demasiado tarde. Pero dicha sensación desapareció tan pronto llamó a la puerta con su puño cerrado… _¡Lárgate a ver el puñetero mundo!_

Una serie de pasos se sucedieron antes de que la puerta fuese abierta lentamente. Y Marcus quedó sin aliento, como si hubiese recibido un golpe directo al estómago. Ahí estaban, aquellos inconfundibles orbes azules que lo escrutaban con una sorpresa sobrecogedora. En un intento fallido, Marcus abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

–Negro…−Articuló la pelinegra, no sin algo de esfuerzo. Una de sus manos pellizcó a la otra, buscando despertarla de un sueño, una broma de muy mal gusto armada por su mente; pero ahí estaba él, en completo silencio y admirándola.

–…−Un nudo en la garganta le impidió al rubio formular palabra.

Obligando a su cuerpo a responderle, Marcus acarició con vehemencia el rostro de la pelinegra. Se acercó hasta ella, sintiendo su respiración nerviosa golpearle el rostro. Sus verdes ojos admiraron el cuerpo delicado y bello de ella, deteniéndose en un pecho que subía y bajaba con avidez. La tomó por los hombros, encontrando al fin sus miradas, tan necesitadas la una de la otra.

–Lo lamento.-Dijo al fin Marcus. No iba perder un solo segundo, e hiso la pregunta pertinente.− ¿Te gustaría ver el mundo conmigo?

Los ojos de la pelinegra se anegaron en lágrimas, y su rostro se transformó en una expresión de desasosiego, de una profunda tristeza que dio un vuelco al corazón de Marcus.

–No…no puedo.−Musitó la ojiazul, con el labio inferior temblando al igual que su entrecejo.−…

Marcus la soltó con delicadeza y se marchó sin mediar palabra, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ahogar su llanto. Al llegar a la entrada del recinto, miró atrás sorprendiendo a la Caballero Verde prorrumpir en llanto antes de refugiarse en su hogar.

Los gruñidos lo tomaron por sorpresa, provocándole un escalofrío que erizó cada folículo de pelo en su cuerpo. Su mirada lentamente se encontró con la de aquel par de ojos ámbar que lo miraban con una diversión sádica y un hambre inacabable. Relamió sus labios, y se marchó.

– _¡Uhg¡−gruñó._

– _Quédate quieto.−Le ordenó su hermana._

 _La castaña machacó unas hojas de cardo mariano, y aplicó el aceite en la herida que tenía su hermano en la espalda. Posteriormente la cubrió con hojas de haya._

– _Listo. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez que salgas a cazar, ¿sí?_

– _Regresaré siempre que me vaya, hermanita, te le prometo. Y gracias._

– _No tienes por qué agradecerme, es lo que hacemos, ¿recuerdas? Tú me lo dijiste: "cuidaremos el uno del otro sin importar nada."_

– _Sí, lo recuerdo.−Admitió su hermano con una sonrisa al pasado.− Y así será siempre. No importa de qué problema se trate, acudiremos al otro antes de hacer nada._

– _Al menos hasta que tenga a un hombre al que servir; y tú una mujer que te de hijos.-Replicó la ojigris._

– _Aun así. Lo primero que hacemos será…_

– _Encontrarnos y buscar una solución, juntos.−Completó la castaña._

– _Exacto. Ven aquí._

 _Rodeó a su hermana entre sus brazos, y le susurró al oído lo mucho que la quería._

–Entonces, vivías ofreciendo tus servicios de carpintero, ¿cierto?−Preguntó Eithan.

–Así es.−Dijo Marcus antes de devorar el pan que tenía enfrente.− ¿Cómo fue tu viaje? Ha pasado demasiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

–Eso te lo concedo. Fue un viaje provechoso. Logré mis objetivos.−Eithan le dio un sorbo a su tarro y prosiguió a untarle queso a su pan.− Lamento lo de Verde.

El rostro de Marcus se ensombreció repentinamente. Relamió sus labios y se aclaró la garganta.

–No estaba listo. Tuve miedo, Eithan, a lo que ella pudiera decir, a sus acusaciones.

–Ella no haría algo así, te lo aseguro. La he observado por un tiempo, es una mujer única. Tiene sus problemas, pero los soluciona bastante bien por su cuenta; eso no quita que sea agradable y comprensible.

–No tuve el valor para quedarme.–Se pasó las manos por el rostro, suspirando con pesadez.– Soy un fracaso.

–Sí, lo eres. Pero podrías hacer algo para cambiar eso.

–¡Cómo supones que haga eso!

Eithan dejó a un lado sus cubiertos, y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando a Marcus directo a los ojos.

–Sigues teniendo visiones, sigues fallando y no tienes el valor para arreglar tu desastre. Porque eres un débil. Me equivoque: tú no eres Marcus…tampoco eres el Caballero Negro, no del todo. El verdadero tú es Marcus, un hombre frágil que no puede soportar ser testigo de cómo su mundo cae a pedazos. Por esa razón le abriste la puerta al Caballero Negro: para protegerte de todo lo malo que te suceda, para ser una persona despiadada. Tú permitiste que el Caballero Negro tomara el control, y mira lo que pasó. Lastimaste a tu hermana, te obsesionaste con matar bestias al punto de no distinguir entre un inocente y un enemigo.-Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Después le diste total libertad a Marcus; te volviste demasiado condescendiente contigo mismo y fuiste incapaz de lidiar con tus errores.

Marcus desvió la mirada, asqueado por las palabras de Eithan; palabras que le escupían la terrible verdad en la cara.

–Mírame.–Dijo Eithan con suavidad, pero el rubio se encogió en su lugar.– ¡Mírame!–Bramó con fuerza, obligando al ojiverde a unir sus miradas.– Puedes proteger a tu hermana, amarla incluso. Puedes preocuparte por Verde, por tu vida. Pero no puedes hacer nada de eso sin tu armadura negra. Marcus no puede sobrevivir sin el Caballero Negro; y el Caballero Negro no puede tener límites sin Marcus. Encontrarás la felicidad actuando como el hombre frágil y de gran corazón que realmente eres, pero no lograrás nada sin la fuerza ni la determinación del guerrero que naciste para ser. ¿Quieres una solución para tu desastre? Encuentra un punto medio.

– _¡Ah! ¡Hermano!_

 _El lobo dejó escapar un último chillido de dolor antes de morir con una lanza clavada en su cráneo._

– _Te tengo.–La castaña se abrazó a él, llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho._

– _C-creí q-que no…que n-no llegarías.–Sollozó su hermana._

– _No digas eso. Siempre que estés en peligro, sin importar la razón, vendré a salvarte._

– _¿Lo prometes?_

– _Con el corazón._

Se encontraba tomando las medidas necesarias para cortar el marco de una puerta cuando Eithan entró en la habitación con una expresión que Marcus no supo identificar.

–Eithan, ¿todo bien?

El ojimarrón se acercó al rubio, mirándolo con una mezcla de pena y conmoción.

–Mientras estuve fuera–Comenzó, cuidando su tono– mi objetivo era reabastecernos a ambos de provisiones, pero entonces pensé que no estaría mal hacerle una visita a tu hermana.

De algún modo lo supo, lo anticipó de la misma manera que un animal herido anticipa su hora. Algo malo había ocurrido.

–Ella…–Eithan tragó en seco y arrugó el rostro, como si le doliese hablar.–…ella no se encuentra bien.

–¿Qué ocurrió?–Sentenció Marcus.

Eithan detuvo su mirada en el rubio, meditando el daño que la noticia podría ocasionarle.

–Tu hermana solía tener una familia, personas a las que amaba mucho. Aparentemente las asesinaron mientras ella se encontraba de viaje. Ahora…han transcurrido algunos meses, y tu hermana los ha dedicado enteramente a asesinar a los responsables y a todos los que tengan alguna relación con ellos. Está asesinando inocentes.

Se sintió peor que un golpe en la cabeza. Repentinamente las náuseas lo invadieron, al igual que un horror inenarrable y punzante. La cabeza le palpitaba y le daba vueltas; advirtió un sabor a hierro en su boca, ocasionado por la fuerza con que apretaba los dientes. Relamió sus labios.

–Tienes…–Carraspeó con fuerza, tratando de despojarse de la roca que sentía en la garganta.– Tienes que salvarla.

Eithan abrió la boca, pero su mandíbula no hizo más que temblar desenfrenadamente. Dio un largo suspiro, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por normalizar su ritmo cardíaco.

–Nada de lo que yo diga podría significar algo para ella.–Concluyó el pelinegro.– Debes ser tú quien la detenga, antes de que más inocentes salgan lastimados.

–No…no puedo…

El aliento putrefacto de aquellas fauces envenenaba sus pulmones; un aliento proveniente de la carne que la bestia ya le había desgarrado. Los ojos amarillos parecían traspasarlo igual que un par de dardos. Relamió sus labios.

–No estoy listo para confrontarla.

–No se trata de eso, sino de ayudarle. Ella necesita de un ser querido, necesita saber que no está sola.

 _Regresaré siempre que me vaya, hermanita, te lo prometo_.

–Llévame con ella.–Dijo Marcus.

En cuestión de horas, Eithan y Marcus le seguían la pista a Hebe. Y se dividieron; Marcus iba tras Hebe; y Eithan daría con Multicolor para interrogarlo.

Las pistas, en su mayoría constituían de escenas de crímenes atroces. Marcus recordaba las palabras de Eithan: "…tu hermana los ha dedicado a asesinar a los responsables…". Pero no eran simples asesinatos, eran masacres. Lo que quedaba de los cuerpos inertes y fríos de las víctimas de Hebe despedían el odio y la ira de su asesina. Eran despojos de carne; machacados, rostizados hasta la negrura o con un sencillo hueco de bala en el cráneo.

Y Marcus hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener a raya sus impulsos de mercenario. En ocasiones no lograba distinguir entre un viaje de rescate, y una cacería; de aquellas que el Caballero Negro tanto disfrutaba: la adrenalina de la persecución, y todas las emociones que convergían al momento del asesinato desenfrenado y brutal de la presa.

Siempre parecía estar cerca, a punto de acorralar a su hermana; sin embargo, la castaña se desvanecía con una rapidez de vértigo. ¿Acaso quería ser alcanzada? ¿Lo provocaba? "¿Qué pretendes, hermana?" Pensaba Marcus cada vez que se quedaba súbitamente atrás.

La situación, preocupante desde un inicio, degenero hasta cubrirse por un aura sobrecogedora. Marcus, en su búsqueda sin interrupciones, presenció los cadáveres de mujeres, ancianos y adolescentes. Se preparaba para lo peor. Para una castaña implacable y desquiciada.

Finalmente, logró adelantarse a los movimientos de Hebe, tendiéndole una trampa.

Al principio fue incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento cuando ante él apareció la mujer más importante de su vida; una mujer cubierta por una armadura, en la que había mucho rojo donde debería haber blanco; una mujer con un rostro mugriento e inexpresivo; una mujer dueña de una mirada perdida a la que los brazos le temblaban de cansancio.

El rugido fue lo que lo obligó a actuar, un rugido proveniente de unas fauces ocultas detrás de un par de ojos amarillos. Relamió sus labios.

Un golpe fugaz y limpio, pero fuerte, bastó para desorientar a la ojigris. Privada de sus poderes por la conmoción cerebral, la castaña elevó su espada, lista para rebanar a su atacante.

–Tú.–Musitó ella, arrugando el entrecejo, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-Chilló.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el primer sentimiento que ocupó su mente no fue la alegría o la felicidad, sino el rechazo y la confusión. Su hermanita, tan cálida e inocente, se comportaba de una manera tan cortante.

–Soy yo, Marcus, tu hermano.–Comenzó, manteniendo una distancia de la ojigris, quien mantenía en alto su arma.– Hebe…

–¡CIERRA LA BOCA! No te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo, o te arrancaré los ojos y me comeré tu lengua.–Él levantó las manos a la defensiva y asintió.

–Hermana.–Aquello no pareció molestarle.– Hermanita…debes detenerte. Lo que haces no es correcto.

–¡Correcto! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Asqueroso, falso!–Escupió en el rostro del rubio.– ¡Estos patéticos intentos de ser humano no merecen vivir!

–Hermana…esta no eres tú.

La castaña estalló en carcajadas. Arqueó el cuerpo en su ataque de risa, y dio grandes bocanadas de aire.

–Sé lo que ocurrió con tu familia…pero la venganza no te llevará a ninguna parte. No quieres recorrer un sendero de muerte, hermana.

–Y lo dice el mercenario. Eso sí que es una estupidez.

No los había sentido tan cerca desde hace tantos años. Pero _ellos_ estaban detrás de él, esperando el momento para embestirlo e inmolarlo con sus garras y sus colmillos plateados. Relamió sus labios.

–Escúchame, nosotros no debemos decidir quién vive y quién no. No somos jueces ni verdugos, hermana. Si no abandonas este…horror…te consumirá.

La expresión de la castaña cambió, como si dudara; incluso bajó su espada unos centímetros.

–Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado. No puedes comprender mi situación.

–La verdad es que sí lo hago. Sé perfectamente el placer que llegas a sentir al descargar tu odio sobre otros; conozco muy bien la sensación de tranquilidad que te recorre luego de cada batalla. Pero no puedes seguir así…porque comenzarás a buscar alivio solo en la violencia.

–¡Esto es justicia! ¡ _Él_ me arrebató todo lo que tenía, masacró a las personas que amaba! Es justo que yo haga lo mismo.

–Te equivocas. Esto dejó de ser retribución cuando comenzaste a asesinar personas que tenían una simple conexión con el verdadero culpable. Lo has convertido en odio, en una masacre sin sentido de ser.

La castaña miraba en todas direcciones, incapaz de negar lo dicho. Y su brazo perdió la voluntad para mantener la espada en alto.

–Hermana, no estás sola. Me tienes aquí, a tu hermano mayor, ofreciéndote mi ayuda. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Si algo malo ocurre, lo primero que hacemos es buscar una solución juntos, ¡lo que no hacemos es asesinar personas, culpables o no!–Mientras decía esto, se acercaba lentamente a la ojigris.

–Suena tan sencillo cuando lo dices de esa manera. ¿Dónde estuviste cuando necesitaba escuchar eso?

–Yo estuve ahí, ¿dónde estuviste tú?–Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de su hermana. Y el casi estaba junto a ella.– No es muy tarde, hermanita. Podemos irnos, juntos, y nos olvidaremos de todo hasta que podamos afrontarlo. Por favor, permíteme recuperarte; dame la oportunidad de amarte como solía hacerlo.

La castaña prorrumpió en llanto, buscando refugio en los brazos de su hermano.

Marcus llamó a Eithan desde su mente, y con su ayuda llevaron a la ojigris hasta su nuevo hogar. Eithan condujo a la castaña hasta una habitación para removerle la armadura y asear su cuerpo.

Tanto dolor que pasaba su hermana, tanta miseria. Los ojos amarillos lo acechaban, y no había nada que pudiese hacer. En un arrebato de miedo se dirigió hasta los establos de los pegasos con la intención de montar en el que le pertenecía y marcharse. Una vez ahí, miró al animal durante un momento.

¿Cómo lidiaría con su hermana? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla estando él tan dañado? No era capaz siquiera de controlar sus alucinaciones, ¿cómo pretendía entonces socorrer a su hermana en un momento tan desdichado? Y los gruñidos guturales la provocaban escalofríos.

Pero todo el temor y todo el miedo se transformó súbitamente en ira. Ya estaba harto de que lo acosaran a todo momento.

–¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!-Gritó Marcus, lanzando llamaradas por todo el lugar.

El par de ojos se desvaneció en el aire, dejándolo solo en aquella habitación. Solo, vulnerable.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación, y buscó hasta dar con el cofre. Un cofre cerrado a cal y canto que resguardaba su pasado. Pasó la mano por la cerradura, la cual entró en calor hasta fundirse. Levantó la tapa de golpe y se encontró con la armadura negra, descansando y esperando a ser utilizada nuevamente. Tomó con cuidado el yelmo y lo miró ahí, en donde deberían asomar sus ojos una vez colocado. Relamió sus labios.

-Esta vez yo dicto las reglas.-Dijo Marcus en un tonó áspero.

 **-o-**

Mientras regresaba a casa pudo apreciar a un grupo de trabajadores instalar el enorme reloj nuevo en lo alto de la torre de la iglesia; los hombres trabajaban con ayuda de poleas y un par de caballos que tiraban de las cuerdas. El sol golpeaba con fuerza; le sorprendía que tanto los trabajadores como las bestias no se hubiesen desvanecido a causa del intenso calor.

El herrero, al verlo caminar frente a su taller, lo saludó con una cabezada que él devolvió, acompañada de una amistosa sonrisa.

Tenía en su poder una paga para nada despreciable de veinte dólares por todos los especímenes traídos del extranjero que le entregó al botánico, quien siempre lo recibía con una charla sobre cómo aquellas plantas eran de vital importancia para fabricar remedios contra diversos malestares.

Honestamente, eso no le importaba. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando se encontraba en la residencia del botánico era en hacer los cálculos para separar el dinero conforme a sus necesidades más urgentes. Una parte del pago (la mitad) iría a parar en las manos de Berenice, puesto que ella le proporcionaba todas las plantas que el botánico le solicitaba.

Aún recordaba cuando encontró a Verde ahí, en Charming, buscando un lugar para vivir. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y juntos formaron un convenio: el total de sus ganancias personales las repartirían en partes iguales entre los dos. Él solía viajar a cortar leña, trabajar en alguna minería abierta por un hombre de negocios o le vendía al botánico. Mientras tanto, Berenice impartía lecciones a los pocos niños de Charming, cobraba por leer la correspondencia a un buen número de personas y hacia los inventarios de mercancía a los granjeros.

Al llegar a los límites de Charming siguió un sendero que se encontraba casi oculto por la maleza. El camino era poco accidentado, y fácilmente podrían caminar tres personas por ahí, una al lado de la otra. Y al final de aquel sendero se encontraba una choza humilde.

Desde la distancia advirtió a Berenice sentada en el porche mientras escribía en los libros de cuentas de algún granjero.

–Berenice, buenas tardes.–Saludó con cordialidad.

La pelinegra lo recibió con una sonrisa muy amplia, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella intentó separarse pero él la acercó más, acariciando su cabello, y besando su hombro desnudo. Se separó un poco, pero manteniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

–¿Qué?–Preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y divertida.

–Traje tu parte.–La soltó y le entregó los diez dólares correspondientes.

–Pero, Marcus…

El rubio se percató de una polvareda que se elevaba sobre el sendero que conducía a su hogar, y que parecía acercarse a toda velocidad; la temperatura era demasiado alta para que el viento tomase aquella velocidad, por lo que sólo podía significar una cosa…

–Berenice, vuelve adentro.-La aludida obedeció sin chistar.

Cuando la nube estuvo lo suficientemente cerca podían distinguirse fácilmente cinco hombres montados a caballo, con sombreros protegiéndolos del sol y armados hasta los dientes; sobre sus pechos descansaban cintas de cuero con balas, en sus espaldas yacían repetidores winchester modelo 1895, y en sus manos portaban revólveres colt modelo 1889.

–¡Marcus, asqueroso perro!–Gritó el que iba al frente. Todos se detuvieron a escasos metros del rubio, halando con fuerza de las riendas de las bestias.– Más te vale tener listo mi pago.

–Treinta dólares, como siempre.–Respondió Marcus mientras le mostraba el dinero.

El hombre pareció disgustado y bajó de un salto, enfundó su arma y rodeó a Marcus por los hombros con su brazo de forma amigable.

–¿Te digo algo, buen Marcus?–Su aliento apestaba a whisky, y su espesa barba negra, enmarañada y polvorienta, apenas podía ocultar su estado de suciedad.–Últimamente el licor ha aumentado de precio gracias a todos esos indios idiotas que hay ahí fuera, tomando lo que no les pertenece. Y sabes muy bien que no me puedo permitir asesinar al dueño de la cantina por aumentar el precio. No es correcto quitarle la vida a tan refinado hombre.–Con un golpe en el estómago derribó a Marcus, y le arrebató todo el dinero que tenía consigo, dinero que le pertenecía a Berenice según su convenio. El hombre lo contó y miró decepcionado a Marcus.–Veo que no aprecias mi protección, Marcus. No importa, estoy seguro de que tu linda hindú estará más que dispuesta a recompensar tu error.

–Espera.–Susurró Marcus mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas. El hombre volvió hasta él, acercando su oído para retarlo.–Puedes quitarme mi dinero, venir a mis tierras y humillarme; puedes quemar mi casa si quieres, golpearme hasta el hartazgo…pero si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a ella juro que te meteré en tu puta tumba.

El hombre pareció aterrado por un segundo. Miró al rubio a los ojos, admirando una expresión fundida en la más letal aversión.

–¡Volveré, Marcus, esperando que honres nuestro nuevo acuerdo!–Clamó el hombre antes de montar y marcharse junto a sus compañeros.

Se quedó ahí, de rodillas sobre la ardiente arena y los mortíferos rayos del sol golpeándolo, hasta que Berenice apareció a su lado, vociferando cosas, indignada. Ella le ayudó a incorporarse, y lo guio hasta la casa.

–Lo siento, Berenice, se llevaron todo.–Musitó Marcus mientras se dejaba caer sobre el desvencijado sofá más cercano.

–Me importa un comino el dinero, ¿estás bien? Vi cómo te golpearon.–Se acercó para examinarlo, pero el ojiverde la apartó con gentileza.

–Estoy bien.

–Al menos déjame curarte.–No se opuso cuando las suaves manos de la pelinegra se deslizaron debajo de su camisa e irradiaron su característica luz esmeralda, curando cualquier trauma muscular.–Ya está. Voy a servir la comida.

Perfecto, era lo que le faltaba. No tenían dinero alguno, y la tierra en la que Berenice solía hacer crecer sus plantas se hallaba seca e insípida, incapaz de albergar vida vegetal. Si no hacía algo, y pronto, pasarían hambre…ella pasaría hambre.

Por un momento pensó en pedir ayuda a Eithan, pero no lo veía hace ya muchos años por una promesa que le hizo sobre actuar por cuenta propia. Incluso su hermana debía estar ocupada arreglando sus asuntos, dando prioridad a la misión que el Zar Luna le encomendó.

Cuando Aelia, su hermanita, se recuperó lo suficiente de su depresión decidió que lo mejor para ella sería buscar algo en que mantenerse ocupada; y el Zar Luna le dio una tarea, algo sobre reunir trozos de una espada.

Ahora se encontraba solo, a merced de sus propias decisiones. Y le prometió a Eithan buscar su propia independencia, y arreglar por cuenta propia los problemas que pudiesen acarrear sus decisiones. Pero cuando hizo aquella promesa no tenía a Berenice contemplada como parte de su vida. No la había visto desde aquella ocasión; transcurrieron décadas desde lo ocurrido, pero para alguien con tanto tiempo de vida como él, los años podían transcurrir con una rapidez inusitada.

Nunca hablaron de lo ocurrido, sólo se limitaron a encontrar un modo de subsistir juntos sin entrar en conflictos. Sentía un poco de vergüenza y arrepentimiento por no brindarle la atención que se merecía, pero Berenice parecía no darle importancia. Era una mujer fuerte, independiente, que sabía arreglárselas por sí misma.

–Está listo. Ven a comer.–Lo llamó la pelinegra desde el comedor.

Mientras engullía la comida, Marcus percibió la mirada de Berenice. Elevó sus ojos hasta los de ella, buscando la razón de su mirada metódica.

–¿Por qué permitimos esto?

–¿El qué?

–Que abusen de nosotros de esa manera. Antes, cuando solíamos diezmar ejércitos enteros, no lo hubiésemos pensado dos veces para ponerlos en su lugar.

–Tienes razón. Pero sí, eso sería hace bastante tiempo. Ya no hacemos eso, ya no somos simples máquinas de matar.

–Aun así no podemos encontrar nuestro lugar. Supongo que ser inmortal tiene sus cargas.

–Mira, puede ser difícil pero te aseguro que todos nosotros hallaremos una manera de vivir plenamente.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así? ¡Míranos, hay sangre en nuestras manos!

–En eso te equivocas, querida. Tú no cargas con ninguna muerte innecesaria. La única sangre que hay en tus manos es la de un monstruo intentando asesinarte.

Continuaron con sus alimentos. Berenice se llevó los platos, y volvió cargando con los libros que utilizaba para dar clase a los niños.

–Te veré en la noche.–Le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Marcus se levantó de un salto y la asió por el hombro.

–Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?

–Volvieron a amenazarte conmigo, ¿cierto?

Marcus se tragó sus palabras y la miró receloso.

–Está bien. Si sospecho algo regresaré a casa.

–Iré a al pueblo. Es hora de cobrar favores.

Marcus la acompañó hasta el pueblo, donde ella subiría a un carromato en compañía de un granjero. Una vez que los perdió de vista se dirigió al almacén del pueblo, seguramente contaba con la lealtad de alguien por ahí, o al menos el agradecimiento a Berenice.

Entra por la puerta de doble hoja y sorprende al tendero acomodando cajas en un rincón. Cuando el hombre se percata de su presencia exclama de alegría y va a saludarlo con un fuerte apretón de manos.

–¡Marcus, es un honor tenerte por aquí, hijo!

–Lo mismo digo, señor Bennet. No sé qué haríamos sin usted por aquí.

El semblante del señor Bennet cambia a una expresión de rabia contenida.

–¿Ya te ha "visitado" Williamson?

–Sí, hace un par de horas.

–¡Ese desgraciado, vino aquí y amenazo con lastimar a mi hija!

–¿Pudiste librarte de ellos?

–Tuve que pagarles el doble para que se fueran.

–¡El doble! Cuanto lo siento, señor Bennet.–"Ahí va mi oportunidad de pedir un préstamo".

–Ya me las arreglaré. ¿Acaso…Berenice?

–Sí, también la amenazaron. Tuve que pagarle con la misma moneda.

–Eres de admirar, Marcus. Pero yo te recomendaría tener cuidado la próxima…

–¡Marcus!–Exclamó una jovencita que cargaba con un par de cajas. Las dejó sobre el mostrador y se abalanzó sobre el rubio con un abrazo.–¡Que alegría tenerte aquí!

–Gracias, Cloe.

-Está bien, hija, deja al hombre respirar un poco.–Dijo el señor Bennet con una sonrisa jovial.

La muchacha soltó a Marcus y le dedicó una sonrisa irradiante de felicidad.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Buscas algo en especial?

"Esta niña es muy parlanchina" concluyó Marcus, esbozando una sonrisa incómoda. El señor Bennet tuvo que tranquilizar a su hija para permitirle a Marcus hablar.

–Sólo venía a ver cómo iba todo. Debo irme ya, una larga jornada en las minas me espera.

–Me temo que eso no será posible.–Replicó el señor Bennet con un gesto de enfado.–Toda la maquinaria está en poder de los indios, al igual que las tierras. Nadie puede entrar ahí sin recibir una flecha o un disparo. El sheriff ya envió una carta al alcalde, pero si me lo preguntas a mí dudo que ese bueno para nada se digne a tratar el tema en mucho tiempo.

–Podrían presionarlo los de la empresa minera.–Puntualizó Marcus.

–Es una posibilidad, pero hasta que eso no ocurra Charming tendrá que ganarse el pan cortando leña.

–¿Conoce a quien organizará eso?

–Puedo hablarle de ti, darle una recomendación. Seguramente te tendrá contemplado para que comiences dentro de un par de días.

–Se lo agradezco, señor Bennet. Hasta entonces.

–Hasta entonces.–Convino el tendero.

–Te veo luego, Cloe.

–Ven a visitarnos algún día.–Dijo la joven antes de despedirlo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo se lo explicaré a Berenice?" Se cuestionó Marcus mientras andaba por la plaza principal. Vio con indiferencia como un par de hombres –borrachos seguramente– se mataban a golpes. Ese era el pan de cada día en Charming: disputas. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, había un par de tipos discutiendo; y las discusiones siempre terminaban en puños o disparos. El sheriff ni se molestaba en enviar a sus hombres –muy pocos, jóvenes y con poca experiencia– a calmar la situación; un cadáver más, un problema menos en Charming.

Sin embargo, el sheriff no era un vago. El desdichado anciano se las veía muy difíciles para darle un alto a Williamson y su banda. Siempre que se decidía a darles caza regresaba a la comisaría con los cuerpos de desafortunados oficiales. Tenía que ver con que Williamson conocía demasiado bien las tierras donde se escondía junto a toda su pandilla. Y a pesar de todos los oficiales caídos en combate, el sheriff se las arreglaba para mantener un número aceptable de hombres a sus órdenes.

De no ser por la banda de Williamson y los indios, Charming sería un pueblo más próspero, quizá el comienzo de una ciudad como las que hay en California. Pero no señor, esto era el Oeste.

Se sentía inútil con Berenice ahí fuera, trabajando, ganando dinero; él en cambio debía esperar a que le dieran empleo. Nuevamente tuvo esa maldita tentación de llamar a Eithan, pero supo contenerse. Ya no podía depender de su amigo si lo que buscaba era una vida plena.

Llegó a casa y fue directo al lado trasero de la residencia. Allí solía trabajar la madera, por simple distracción. Tenía las herramientas y las materiales para mantenerse ocupado. Él mismo había armado todo el inmobiliario de la casa. Hasta la última silla era producto de su trabajo. Tomó algunos tablones de madera y comenzó a cortarlos, sin saber qué pretendía hacer esta vez. Sólo quería mantenerse ocupado en algo.

De su hermana recibía noticias cada semana. Eithan le enviaba las cartas que Aelia le escribía contándole donde se encontraba y lo mucho que deseaba ir a verlo, pero que no podría hacerlo hasta terminar la tarea que el Zar Luna le encomendó.

Por otra parte estaba Miguel, el desgraciado de Miguel. Su hermana llegó a odiarlo a muerte luego de que dejó atrás la depresión, y estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo cazaría de no ser porque Eithan la convenció de ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa. Sabía que Miguel y su hermana tuvieron una relación, pero eso terminó cuando la familia de Aelia fue brutalmente masacrada. Al principio su hermana sentía simple repudio por el Caballero Multicolor puesto que éste la abandonó en un momento tan fatídico de su vida; pero todo cambió cuando supo la terrible verdad. Fue Eithan el que logró sonsacarle a Miguel la verdad, y Aelia se enteró mientras espiaba una conversación entre el Caballero Gris y su hermano. Realmente dudaba que el odio y el rencor de su hermanita desaparecería algún día, pues lo que hizo Miguel fue algo atroz, prácticamente apuñaló a Aelia por la espalda con sus acciones.

Y luego estaba Iván. Realmente no sabía gran cosa de él, nunca se molestaba en preguntarle por él a Eithan, quien parecía estar muy al tanto de las vidas de los Seis. Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, Rojo, o bien Iván, siempre fue el más hermético de los seis; nunca entabló lazos emocionales tan profundos con ninguno; era un verdadero misterio, y prefería no inmiscuirse.

En la madrugada, Marcus recibió a Berenice, quien agradeció al conductor por haberla llevado hasta su hogar.

–No tenías por qué esperarme, debes estar cansado.–Dijo Berenice mientras observaba con desaprobación las ojeras del rubio.

–Debía asegurarme de que llegabas a salvo. Además…

–Shhh.–Berenice puso su dedo entre los labios de Marcus.–Ya fue suficiente por hoy. Es momento de que ambos descansemos.

Marcus no se opuso, y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Berenice hizo toda clase de comentarios hirientes cuando Marcus le contó sobre el cierre de la mina. Pero el rubio logró tranquilizarla un poco con la noticia de que tal vez lo aceptarían como leñador.

Y se hizo realidad, Marcus estaría fuera por una semana. La idea no le agradó del todo a Berenice –la cual no tardó en hacer protestas–, pero acabó por resignarse y desearle un buen viaje al rubio.

–Ten mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señora.

Berenice le dio un beso en la mejilla, y regresó a la casa. Al poco rato regresó junto al rubio, llevando en sus manos un collar que cargaba con un trozo fosilizado de madera del tamaño y espesor de un meñique. Se lo entregó a Marcus y éste la miró confundido.

–Es el único recuerdo que me queda del tiempo que pasé sola. Quiero que lo tengas. Ya me ha ayudado bastante a mí al reencontrarme contigo.

Marcus se colocó el collar y le dio un beso en la frente a la pelinegra antes de marcharse, dejando atrás a una muy ruborizada Berenice.

Mientras el grupo hacía una breve parada en el pueblo para abastecerse de víveres, Cloe salió al encuentro de Marcus llevando consigo una cajita de madera.

–Te deseo suerte, Marcus. Quizá esto te sirva en algún momento de tu viaje. Regresa, por favor.–Cloe le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó a toda prisa al almacén.

Abrió la cajita. En el interior había una pequeña cantidad de tabaco para mascar. Cerró la caja y la guardó dentro de su chaleco. Por supuesto que volvería.

Durante el viaje no hubo nada particularmente extraordinario qué observar; no obstante, aguzó el oído a la charla de dos de sus compañeros que iban delante de él.

–Deberíamos tener especial cuidado, amigo. He escuchado que los indios intentan reclamar esas tierras.–Dijo uno por lo bajo.

–Al menos tenemos nuestras armas.–Observó el otro.–Si la cosa se pone fea podemos acribillar a esos salvajes.

Él no tenía ningún arma de fuego consigo; sólo contaba con el equipo que utilizarían para cortar leña, pero sabía que los indios tendrían en su poder armas a larga distancia. Trató de no darle muchas vueltas a aquello.

La compañía siguió su camino hasta que, luego de un día de viaje, arribaron a su destino: una montaña con poca inclinación que facilitaba el escalarla. La montaña estaba forrada en pinos altísimos, y en la parte más alta la nieve se acumulaba.

El líder de la compañía designó las áreas en que trabajarían, y dividió a todos sus hombres en grupos de seis. Ningún grupo se quedó sin al menos un hombre armado. Luego de asegurar los caballos en el campamento, todos se dividieron.

Marcus cargaba con las hachas de su grupo. Sus otros compañeros se encargaban de las sierras, los víveres, las medicinas y los explosivos. Mientras caminaban, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque y alejándose del resto, el rubio no pudo evitar reprimir el sentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría.

–¡Oye, nuevo, intenta no quedarte atrás!–Le advirtió el hombre designado a cargar con el rifle.

–¡Lo siento!–Apresuró el paso.

Una vez en el área que les correspondía trabajar, dispusieron el equipo y las provisiones en una zona en que no les pudiese caer un árbol encima. Entonces, Marcus tuvo una súbita necesidad de beber algo.

–No tardes, nuevo. Entre más rápido terminemos aquí, más rápido regresaremos al campamento.

–Sí, señor.–Convino Marcus mientras se alejaba.

Tomó la cantimplora y bebió un largo sorbo. ¿Cuánto tiempo les había tomado llegar hasta ahí? Quizá una hora. El campamento ya se hallaba considerablemente lejos, y los otros grupos estaban desperdigados en la montaña. Se fijó en unas flores amarillas que había cerca de donde se encontraba. Le llevaría algunas a Berenice, quien no tendría problemas en regresarlas a la vida luego de marchitarse por el calor; también le llevaría unas a Cloe…

–¡Nuevo!–Era el vigía, quien se acercaba a él con serenidad. El rifle descansando en su espalda.– ¿Podrías…

El hombre comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, mientras la vida se le escapaba por una flecha que atravesaba su mejilla. Aquel hombre se desplomó, y Marcus se quedó paralizado, contemplando el cadáver del hombre.

Los gritos de sus compañeros fueron lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; y se percató de las detonaciones de armas al ser disparadas, así como flechas que silbaban en el aire. Dejó caer la cantimplora y corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que le era posible, buscando alejarse cuanto antes. Seguía presa del shock, lo que le facilitó ignorar los alaridos de dolor de sus compañeros y los gritos encolerizados de los atacantes. No miró atrás, se concentró en lanzar sus piernas adelante.

Entonces sintió que algo lo golpeó en la pantorrilla derecha, seguido de un dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a rugir con fuerza. Pero no quiso mirarlo, no tenía ojos más que para el camino que tenía delante. Un segundo golpe en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Aquel fue peor. Sintió el dolor quemarle la piel por dentro.

Corrió hasta que perdió el aliento y las fuerzas, y se desvaneció entre unos arbustos. Intentó arrastrarse, pero el dolor contrajo sus músculos. Se quedó quieto cuando escuchó pasos. Lo buscaban. Cada segundo que pasaba escuchando los pasos tan cerca de sí era un martirio. Más disparos, y los pasos se perdieron en la distancia.

Dejó de contener la respiración, y con mucho esfuerzo miró tanto su pierna como su abdomen. Dos flechas lo atravesaban de lado a lado. Apretó los dientes y se arrastró fuera de los arbustos para apoyarse en un árbol y ponerse en pie.

Cuando se incorporó lanzó otro grito de dolor. Pudo sentir como su carne se desgarraba por dentro con cada paso que daba. Pero era imperativo alejarse todo lo que pudiera. Y una vez que estuvo seguro de que nadie lo escucharía, tomó con ambas manos la flecha que sobresalía de su abdomen.

Hizo varias respiraciones; y tras gritar a todo pulmón, sacó el arma de su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a brotar a mares. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo, y su mano se rodeó por unas llamas azules. Iba a doler, y mucho.

Reprimió el grito mientras cauterizaba su herida. Era el turno de su pierna. Repitió el proceso entre quejidos y gritos. Al final, se dejó caer, bañado en un sudor frío. Estaba muy cansado, y sus parpados pesaban como rocas.

El frío le devolvió el conocimiento. El cielo había oscurecido, ni siquiera la Luna iluminaba aquella noche. Miró ávidamente a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien lo hubiese encontrado. Pero dicho temor fue reemplazado por el pánico, un pánico provocado por la soledad. ¿Acaso lo habían abandonado? No le extrañaría, no después del ataque que sufrieron.

A duras penas se levantó. Tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para no desplomarse. Se sentía mareado y desorientado. Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, y sus piernas apenas lograban sostenerlo. Intentó dar un paso pero cayó sobre sus rodillas. Todo se envolvió en oscuridad.

Despertó de golpe, estremeciendo su cuerpo entero. Ahora el sol se alzaba sobre el cielo. Tenía la garganta terriblemente seca, y su estómago rugía, demandando alimento.

No le resultó sencillo ponerse en pie, pero al menos el suelo ya no se movía en círculos. Un estupor profundo se había adueñado de él. El cuerpo le pesaba como si sus ropas estuviesen hechas de plomo, y su mente se esforzaba por regresarlo al sueño. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, en casa, en su hermana, en Eithan, en Cloe…en cierta pelinegra que seguramente estaría refunfuñando por no tener noticias de él hasta su regreso. Una sonrisa divertida surcó sus labios al pensar en la expresión de enfado que Berenice ponía cuando algo no le agradaba.

Ella solía cruzarse de brazos, hacer un puchero y entrecerrar los ojos de manera amenazante. Pero él encontraba aquello adorable. No podía tomársela en serio cuando tomaba ésa postura tan cómica. Aquellos recuerdos le provocaron una risa. Y su cuerpo entero se lo agradeció enormemente. Sintió su mente reavivar.

Ahora sólo se trataba de mero esfuerzo físico. Recordó el collar que Berenice le obsequió antes de partir. Con su mano derecha se aferró a él, mientras la izquierda buscaba cualquier punto de apoyo que le ayudase a seguir adelante.

Transcurrieron varias horas antes de que pudiese alcanzar el lugar del campamento. Campamento que no existía más. El terreno estaba desolado. Ni un alma parecía hacerle compañía.

Silbó con todas sus fuerzas, y se dejó caer. El hambre lo atormentaba. Entonces recordó el tabaco. Lo sacó de su caja y se lo llevó a la boca. Los mascó con ansiedad, haciendo un esfuerzo por no tragarlo a causa del hambre. Pero pronto surtió efecto y el hambre lo dejó en paz; incluso sintió que las fuerzas volvían a él.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar y no ser encontrado. Dicha preocupación se desvaneció cuando un caballo de pelaje blanco apareció frente a él.

–Hola, amigo. ¿Nadie te lastimó?–El animal relinchó, elevando sus patas delanteras un poco.– Me alegro. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de sacarme de aquí?–Otro relinchido.

Marcus montó en el animal, que desplegó un par de largas y emplumadas alas magnificas.

–Tendrá que ser por tierra, amigo. No queremos llamar la atención de nadie. Podrían seguir por aquí cerca.–Otro relinchido, seguido de un par de bufidos.– Lo lamento, pero seríamos un blanco fácil.

El caballo comenzó a trotar a toda marcha, buscando los terrenos menos accidentados. Y Marcus, luego de besar el collar, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Lo primero que sus ojos presenciaron cuando despertó fue unos orbes azules que brillaron como un par de zafiros al verlo. Conocía muy bien aquellos ojos azules, y también aquella melena negra, larga y sedosa.

–¡Oh, Marcus!–Berenice lo abrazó con una calidez y una añoranza repletas de amor.– Me tenías tan preocupada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como si un tren me hubiese pasado por encima.–Comentó Marcus con una sonrisa traviesa.– Pero bastante bien.

–En ese caso…–Berenice le propinó una bofetada tal que su mejilla izquierda le ardió como mil demonios, y quedó tan roja como un tomate.

–¡Oye!

–Eso fue por no obedecerme para que te quedaras.

–¡Cómo!–Exclamó él, verdaderamente ofendido. Esa mujer no apreciaba lo que hacía por ella.– ¡No teníamos dinero, estamos constantemente amenazados por una banda de idiotas y aún debemos pagar el impuesto! ¡Me fui porque no quería que pasaras hambre y…!

Fue una sensación completamente nueva. Tan liberadora, tan bella. Una oleada de amor y comodidad lo cubrió como un manto de protección y felicidad. Lo único que le dio a pensar era en que no quería que se terminase jamás. Porque los labios, pequeños y firmes de Berenice, eran tan suaves, tan delicados que quería tenerlos pegados a los suyos para que nada malo les ocurriese.

Rodeó el delgado cuerpo de ella con sus brazos fornidos, acercándola más. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras la besaba, quería tenerla lo más cerca posible. Acicaló sus cabellos negros con delicadeza. Y acarició sus mejillas con detenimiento, disfrutando cada segundo en que podía tocarla. Pero al fin, Berenice se separó, jadeando en busca de aire.

–¿Y eso?

–Por volver.–Respondió ella con una modesta sonrisa que a él le pareció magnifica.

Berenice le contó todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada dos días atrás. Le dijo que el grupo de leñadores regresó abatido, con pocos hombres. El sheriff armó un escándalo, prometiendo por sus ancestros que obligaría al alcalde a entrar en razón a golpes para que se dignase a llamar al gobernador y solicitar la intervención del ejército. También le contó el vuelco que dio su corazón cuando no lo vio junto al grupo –desdichado– de supervivientes, pero cómo se sintió tan aliviada cuando el pegaso lo llevó directo a casa, donde el noble animal sabía que él sería atendido. Lo estuvo hidratando con todas las precauciones para que, en su inconciencia, no se asfixiara. Y lo curó de sus heridas, sin dejar una mínima cicatriz. Incluso llamó a Eithan, preocupada porque no fuese a despertar, pero al parecer éste no se presentó por razones desconocidas. Y durante ese tiempo lo visitaron el señor Bennet y su hija, siendo ésta última la que más sufrió de los dos al verlo en ese estado –a Marcus no le pasó por alto que Berenice mencionó a Cloe con cierto recelo–.

–¿No has dormido en este tiempo?

–Quería estar contigo en todo momento.–Al analizar sus palabras, Berenice desvió la mirada para ocultar su rubor.– No quería que te asustaras si despertabas con nadie a tu lado.

–Mi hermana no se va a enterar de esto.–Sentenció Marcus mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

–¡Cómo! Pero ella debe estar al tanto de lo que te ocurre.

–Ella está ocupada, Berenice. Si algo la distrae de lo que hace para mantenerse ocupada temo que le afecte.–La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, cruzó sus brazos, hizo un puchero y entrecerró sus ojos. Aquello hizo reír sonoramente al rubio.

–¿Hice algo divertido?–Preguntó Berenice, sin perturbar su expresión en un intento de aparentar seriedad e inconformidad, cuando tenía unas ansias mortales por unirse a las risas.

–¡Si te contara!–Masculló Marcus mientras rodeaba su estómago con sus brazos por el dolor tan placentero que le provocaba la risa desenfrenada.

–En fin, me alegro mucho que estés a salvo. Iré a preparar un poco de comida.–Berenice se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.– La empresa leñadora nos envió dinero para pagar los gastos médicos, pero sabes que eso no es necesario. Le di un mejor uso a ése dinero y compré comida.

En el transcurso de la tarde los Bennet los visitaron. El anciano le estrechó la mano y le obsequió una caja con vegetales como gesto de su amistad. Después lo dejó solo junto a Cloe, la cual no paraba de besarlo en las mejillas y la frente; además que la chica parecía no querer dejar de abrazarlo. Y cuando la comida estuvo lista, los cuatro compartieron mesa, festejando el regreso del rubio.

Cloe se marchó a petición de su padre para que atendiese el almacén; mientras él y Marcus se sentaron en el porche a charlar. Durante ese tiempo llegó de visita el líder de los leñadores para presentar sus sinceras disculpas a Marcus, quien las aceptó de buena gana y le invitó a beber whisky con ellos, pero el hombre declinó con amabilidad, explicando que debía ir a dar sus condolencias a las familias que perdieron a su hijo, padre, marido o hermano.

Al anochecer, el señor Bennet se marchó, no sin antes desearle suerte a Marcus y Berenice.

–¿Tienes sueño?–Le preguntó Marcus mientras guardaba la caja con vegetales en la despensa.

–Ha sido un largo día.–Resolvió la pelinegra, quien no se mostraba contenta.– Mañana debo ir a entregar los libros a McFarlen. Me pagará bien, por lo que no puedo posponerlo.

–Está bien. Te acompañaré.

–No.–Dijo ella al instante.–Descansa mañana.

Marcus asintió. No comprendía la actitud tan cortante de Berenice, y no estaba seguro de querer comprenderla. Se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Marcus pasó muchas horas tratando de buscarle un significado a ése beso antes de caer como un tronco.

Cuando despertó, Berenice ya se había marchado, pero le dejó el desayuno en la mesa. Nunca antes había ocurrido, nunca antes Berenice se había marchado a su trabajo sin despedirse. Se estaba comportando muy raro desde aquel acercamiento que tuvieron.

Luego de desayunar, optó por viajar al pueblo. Tal vez podría ser útil en el almacén de los Bennet; de algún modo debía agradecerles por visitarlo cuando despertó.

Al llegar a su destino fue recibido calurosamente por Cloe. Aquella chica siempre se alegraba al verlo, avergonzando un poco a su padre por su actitud tan confianzuda. Pero Marcus siempre tranquilizaba al señor Bennet, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Sígueme, Marcus. Tengo algo que podría interesarte.

–Yo atenderé a los clientes, papá.–Dijo Cloe, con la típica sonrisa infantil que esbozaba cada vez que Marcus estaba cerca.

Los dos hombres entraron en la bodega del almacén, donde se guardaba toda la mercancía. El señor Bennet se dirigió a un par de cajas que había en una esquina, y tras moverlas dejó al descubierto una última caja que parecía estar más sellada. El anciano, con ayuda de una palanca, retiró la tapa, revelando un rifle winchester y un par de revólveres colt. Le tendió una colt a Marcus, quien la tomó con cierta incertidumbre.

–Un encargó que le hice al armero. Son revólveres de doble acción.

–James,–El señor Bennet sabía que la cosa era seria si Marcus lo llamaba por su nombre de pila– ¿por qué me das esto?–Preguntó el rubio con suavidad, mientras sopesaba el arma.

–Ya era hora de que nos armásemos. Así, la próxima vez que Williamson y su grupo de idiotas aparezca, no tendremos soportar ninguna amenaza. Porque al parecer tener mi negocio a la vuelta de la esquina con la comisaría no parece rendir resultados. ¿Sabes disparar?

–Sí, me ensañaste a hacerlo cuando hicimos aquel viaje de cacería.–Respondió el rubio, todavía dudando sobre poseer un arma que no quería usar.– No me siento cómodo con esto.–Señaló el arma.

–Es por nuestra seguridad, Marcus.

–Ya te he contado que asesiné inocentes. Al fin estoy en paz, pero no creo estar preparado para derramar sangre.

–Será mejor que lo estés, porque Williamson nos presionará cada vez más…hasta que decida tomar a nuestras mujeres.

Con Berenice y con Cloe no podía correr ese riego, ambas eran muy importantes para él. Y por primera vez en muchísimos años, aquel impulso inconsciente que se sucedía a un momento desagradable de su vida, regresó. Relamió sus labios.

–Bien, tú ganas. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en otra cosa?

El señor Bennet le dio un par de tareas a Marcus, como poner orden a algunas cosas en la bodega que eran demasiado pesadas para sus ancianas manos y para las frágiles de su hija.

En el transcurso de la noche, los tres se relevaban para atender a los clientes que se aparecieran por la puerta. Era el turno del señor Bennet, dejando solos a Cloe y Marcus en la bodega.

–¡Tercia de ases y par de nueves!–Exclamó Cloe con tono victorioso.

–Buen juego…–Concedió Marcus con una sonrisa sarcástica–…aunque no tanto como una flor imperial.

–No es justo, estás haciendo trampa.–Protestó Cloe mientras observaba a Marcus quedarse con sus últimos centavos.

–Te aseguro que no, querida. Sólo soy un tipo afortunado. Juguemos ahora sin apuestas.–Tomó la baraja y comenzó entremezclar las cartas.

Cloe lo miraba discretamente, como si algo le preocupara y estuviese muriendo por decirlo. Al final se armó de valor y lo soltó de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

–¿Has pensado en casarte, Marcus?–Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rubio, quien se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir a repartir las cartas.

–Seré honesto. No. Nunca me lo he planteado.–Levantó sus cartas, no era un buen juego.

–¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no hay ninguna pretendiente?–Cloe ocultó su rostro enrojecido detrás de sus cartas.

–Para nada.–Dejó una carta y tomó otra del maso.– Lo cierto es que nunca se me ha cruzado por la mente tener una pareja.

–P-p-pero…¿quién te hará de comer? ¿Acaso piensas vivir solo? Es malo estar solo, podrías ponerte triste…¡o podrías enfermar y nadie se enteraría! Podrías tener un accidente y nadie cuidaría de ti. Además…

–¡Cloe! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

–Lo siento.–Volvió a buscar refugió detrás de sus cartas.

–Nada malo me va a ocurrir, Cloe, te lo aseguro. Y no estoy solo, tengo a Berenice. Ella es una excelente compañía.

–Pero no tienes ninguna relación de amor con ella, ¿o sí?–Esa pregunta era difícil. No sabía cómo responder eso; ¡vaya, ni siquiera conocía el significado de _aquel_ beso!

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto?–Decidió contraatacar.

Cloe balbuceó, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin lograr articular una palabra coherente.

–Permite a tu viejo descansar un poco, hija mía.–Dijo el señor Bennet mientras entraba por la puerta con expresión somnolienta.

Cloe no esperó ni un segundo y salió a toda prisa de ahí. El señor Bennet tomó asiento donde momentos antes lo hiciera su hija, y asió las cartas de ésta para continuar el juego.

–Lamento todo esto, señor Bennet. Berenice ya debería haber llegado.

–No te preocupes, Marcus. Quizá se demoró un poco en lo de McFarlen; además, es un placer tenerte aquí.

–Si no vuelve dentro de la próxima hora, yo mismo montaré e iré a buscarla.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el juego, reanimado por las apuestas, y también por la charla amena que mantenían sobre lo que harían con respecto a Williamson y la manera en que éste los extorsionaba. Y así pasaron los minutos, incluso las horas; hasta que el tenue sol matinal comenzó a alzarse horizonte, cobijando la tierra de Charming con su luz cobriza.

Marcus, a quien le tocaba hacer guardia, luchaba contra el peso de sus propios parpados. Cloe le había invitado a dormir, reclamándole que sus heridas podrían empeorar si no descansaba un poco; al menos hasta que la de apellido Bennet cayó presa del sueño y él tuvo que llevarla en brazos al diván. Pero –afortunadamente– lo que Cloe decía no era motivo de preocupación, puesto que Berenice se había encargado de curar sus heridas hasta hacer desparecer las cicatrices. ¡Berenice!

Ya era suficiente, su espera había llegado demasiado lejos. Salió del almacén con una mezcla de decisión y vergüenza por permitir al sueño que dejase la importancia de Berenice en segundo plano. Cuando se dirigió al pegaso, que se encontraba alerta, escuchó gritos desesperados que pedían ayuda.

Una multitud se congregó alrededor de un caballo, cuyo jinete trataba de pasar entre la muchedumbre con algo entre sus brazos. Marcus empujó por aquí y por allá para poner sus ojos en el origen de tanto alboroto; logró escuchar que el jinete llevaba a alguien herido con el médico. Posiblemente se trataba del sheriff o del sacerdote, puesto que personas heridas llegaban todos los días a la casa del médico y no solían atraer tanta atención. Y de a poco, logró situarse delante del tumulto de personas.

Su rostro empalideció al punto de tornarse blanco; sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y la mandíbula le pesaba como una roca. Un miedo que nunca antes había conocido se aferró a él con malicia, arrebatándole un grito cruelmente cargado de desesperación.

–¡BERENICE!

Su alarido fue tal que las personas se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar, incluso el jinete, quien llevaba en sus brazos a la pelinegra, se detuvo un segundo ante tal bramido, pero siguió su camino hasta la casa del médico.

–¡Señor, no puede estar aquí!–Vociferó el médico mientras le indicaba al jinete donde colocar a la malherida mujer. Pero Marcus hizo caso omiso, incapaz de lidiar con el puño que sentía en la garganta.– ¡Señor!–El médico tomó del brazo al rubio, pero éste se liberó con brusquedad.

–¡Ella es mi esposa, idiota!–Mintió el rubio.

El médico pareció recapacitar por un segundo, y dejó de impedirle el paso a Marcus. Cuando hubieron entrado a la habitación, Marcus se arrodilló ante Berenice, quien yacía sobre el diván, respirando con dificultad; y ahí la pudo ver con mayor claridad.

Berenice tenía el rostro golpeado, con un moretón negro y muy hinchado en su ojo izquierdo. El médico tuvo que actuar rápido para cerrarle una herida en la ceja, por la cual la sangre brotaba a mares, empapando el maltrecho rostro de la pelinegra. El médico, con ayuda de unas tijeras, despojó a Berenice de sus prendas superiores; revelando moretones y raspones.

–Venía de camino a Charming cuando la encontré tirada a un lado del camino.–Dijo el jinete antes de desviar la mirada por respeto al cuerpo desnudo de la pelinegra.

"Oh, no" Aquello sólo hizo pensar a Marcus en el escenario más doloroso, humillante y devastador posible. Su mente lo atormentó con imágenes de Berenice retorciéndose bajo el asqueroso cuerpo de un hombre; mientras ella lloraba, suplicaba, mientras clamaba su nombre para que fuese en su ayuda.

Marcus se puso repentinamente en pie y tomó al jinete del brazo. Lo condujo hasta un rincón y lo lanzó contra la pared.

–¿Quién hizo esto?–El jinete lo miró aterrado, de la misma manera en que miraría a un oso que está por devorarlo.

–N-no lo sé, señor. Lo juro.

Marcus lo miró a los ojos largo rato, buscando el mínimo destello de falsedad; pero lo único que encontró fue miedo.

–Asegúrese de que mejore.–Dijo Marcus al médico antes de salir por la puerta.

Marcus salió del edificio, encontrándose con que la muchedumbre aún estaba expectante, a la espera de recibir noticias sobre el estado en que se encontraba Berenice. Todos ellos la conocían y le tenían cierta estima. Pero él no podía darles las respuestas que tanto buscaban. Había demasiada información en su cabeza qué procesar; tanta desgracia en tan poco tiempo.

Sus pies lo llevaron a su hogar, y nadie se atrevió a molestarlo mientras seguía su camino. Entró en su hogar, tomó asiento en la silla más cercana y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos; notó que le sudaban. Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Y aún persistía su pesadez en la mandíbula, así como el agotamiento de sus músculos. Incluso sus ojos le ardían; y la boca la tenía seca.

Sin dinero para pagarle al médico, incapaz de comprar comida, Williamson provocándolo, Berenice brutalizada y quizá víctima de una…El cerco se cerraba alrededor de él. ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo le sucedían esas cosas? ¿Qué clase de broma horrenda el destino le estaba jugando? Cada decisión que tomaba parecía irse en su contra; y eso no se remontaba a su presente.

Su obsesión con cazar seres sobrenaturales, sus primeros intentos (fallidos) por acercarse a las mujeres más importantes de su vida, ir tras su hermana en un estado emocional vulnerable, creer que podría valerse sin ayuda de Eithan, someterse a Williamson, la leña, dejar sola a Berenice…por un momento creyó percibir un destello amenazante proveniente de la ventana, un destello amarillo. Relamió sus labios.

– _¿Verde?–No podía creer que ella estuviese ahí, ni siquiera teniéndola de frente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

– _Hola, Marcus.–¡Sabía su nombre! Sin duda era obra de Eithan._

– _Vaya coincidencia. ¿Estás bien?_

– _¡Qué si estoy bien!–Ironizó ella antes de abalanzársele con un abrazo.– ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! Pero ven que el sol puede hacerte daño._

– _¿Qué ha sido de ti desde…?–No era un recuerdo grato, pero la pelinegra pareció restarle importancia._

– _Siendo franca, he estado revotando de lugar en lugar…decepción tras decepción, pero al fin encuentro algo bueno.–La miró confundido. ¿Algo bueno?–Tú, tonto. ¡Mira que encontrarte por acá! Realmente ser inmortal hace el mundo más pequeño._

– _Si tú lo dices, Verde…_

 _-Eso de "Verde" se acabó. Llámame Berenice…_

Fueron cuatro días de lo más desesperantes. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inservible, tan impotente; a la espera de que su pelinegra despertase. El médico supo arreglárselas bastante bien para mantenerla hidratada; dijo que su inconsciencia podía deberse a las contusiones en su cabeza. Pero, para su grato alivio, Berenice despertó.

Se apareció a su lado en menos de un segundo cuando comenzó a revolverse en la cama con una expresión de incomodidad. Afortunadamente el médico aún estaba por regresar a su hogar cuando esto sucedió.

–¿M-Marcus?–Musitó ella, frunciendo el ceño, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz.– ¿Eres…?

Esta vez el decantó por tomar la iniciativa, uniendo sus labios. No se sintió como _aquel beso_ , este era más desesperado, repleto de una angustia que comenzaba a sentirse aliviada. Por eso tuvo que permitirle a Berenice recuperar el aliento; no era correcto continuar. Se separó, sintiendo algo de rechazo por parte de la ojiazul.

El médico la examinó pero dijo que se encontraba bien, y lo mejor sería que descansara hasta que las heridas en su rostro desaparecieran por completo. Y con eso, el médico se despidió para darle privacidad a la pareja.

–Berenice.–Comenzó a acariciar su rostro.– Estuve esperándote tanto tiempo.

Ella sintió su rostro con las manos, lo exploró con detenimiento. Después miró al rubio; su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a sanar, la hinchazón estaba desapareciendo.

–El dinero…–Susurró Berenice, comenzando a recordar todo lo sucedido.– Ellos me lo quitaron. ¿Cómo pagaste al médico?

–Lo vendí, Berenice. Vendí al pegaso.–Respondió Marcus, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa, de una pequeñez sin un significado tan grande.

–¿Hiciste qué?–Bramó la pelinegra.– ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Ese pegaso te salvó la vida, ¿y lo vendes así como así?

–Ahora debía salvarte la vida a ti. Yo no soy ninguna clase de doctor; no sé nada sobre curar personas. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Berenice enmudeció. Había tantas cosas surcando su cabeza en ese momento que no estaba en condiciones de refutar nada. Se recostó nuevamente y le dio la espalda al rubio, encarando a la pared.

–Te traeré la comida. Cloe vino a ayudarme con eso.–Por un momento juraría que escuchó a Berenice respingar ante su comentario.

–¿Cómo se encuentra?–Preguntó Cloe mientras servía la sopa.

–Necesita descansar. Yo le llevaré esto.–Marcus tomó el plato y se dispuso a llevarlo a la habitación de la ojiazul.

–¿Tú estás bien?–Cloe lo miró inquisitivamente. Marcus se detuvo un segundo, frunciendo el ceño y buscando la respuesta en su mente. Asintió y prosiguió su camino.

No quiso decir nada, en caso de que Berenice ya se encontrase dormida; simplemente dejó el plato sobre la mesita de noche antes de volver al comedor. Cloe lo estaba esperando.

Cuando iban a mitad de sus platos, la de apellido Bennet no pudo resistir más la expresión afligida del rubio.

–No estás bien.–Dijo ella, ganándose la súbita atención de Marcus. Ambos se detuvieron.– Soy una tonta por preguntar algo así, teniendo la respuesta frente a mí. Tienes todas estas cargas para ti solo. El pago de Williamson, los impuestos, preocuparte por conseguir comida, el desempleo, el ataque que sufriste… ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo puede un hombre vivir así? Y yo me atrevo a hacer la estúpida pregunta, como si no supiera ya la respuesta, ¡como si no fuera tan evidente que sufres tanto! ¡Es indignante que debas hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, muy por encima de tener que reprimir tus emociones sólo por ser hombre! ¡Es que…!

–¡Cloe! Lo hiciste de nuevo.

–Lo siento.–Trató de ocultar su sonrojo prestándole prioridad a su plato.

–Ya deberías irte. Está por oscurecer, y sería peligroso que salieras en la noche.

Cloe no puso protesta. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la salida. Ahí, Cloe se detuvo un momento para contemplar a Marcus, escrutando su rostro con preocupación.

–Estoy aquí para ti.

–¿Disculpa?

–No tienes por qué pasar por todo esto tú solo, Marcus. Si me lo permites, puedo apoyarte. Sé que no recibirías dinero de una mujer, ni consentirías que te encuentre un trabajo. Pero puedo ofrecerte cariño…comprensión…atención…

–¿Cloe?

Ella se puso en puntillas y lo besó. Una oleada de paz lo abrazó; era una sensación tan placentera, repleta de quietud. Por un momento pudo dejar de ser fuerte, permitió a Cloe que liberase su lado frágil. La rodeó con sus brazos. No quería dejarla ir; ni a ella ni a esa sensación de sentirse protegido por la compañía de alguien más.

–¿Lo ves?–Dijo Cloe entre jadeos para recuperar el aliento.– No es tan difícil compartir tu carga.

Ella se marchó con paso apresurado, tratando de aprovechar toda la luz solar que la pudiese llevar de vuelta al almacén.

Cuando estuvo devuelta en el comedor observó los muebles con cierto embelesamiento. Tomó una silla, llevando las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie rasposa de ésta. La levantó del suelo por encima de su cabeza y la azotó contra el suelo con todas fuerzas. La silla se hizo añicos, estallando en una nube de aserrín.

Pateó la mesa hasta partirla, azotó el resto de sillas hasta romperlas en docenas de partes; se aseguró de que ningún mueble quedase entero en aquella cocina. Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, jadeando en busca de aire. Y ahí cayó dormido.

Durante el transcurso de los días Berenice mejoró; su apetito recuperó su ímpetu de siempre y su humor volvió a ser el mismo. Por supuesto que Marcus la interrogó sobre lo ocurrido, pero ella negó hasta el final con completa sinceridad que sus atacantes la asaltasen sexualmente. Pero algo si había cambiado, algo que venía creciendo desde que él salió con vida del ataque que sufrió. Berenice se distanciaba.

Ella cortaba con las conversaciones de forma brusca, y poco o nada decía sobre cómo se sentía. Y él trataba y trataba de acercarse, pero la pelinegra siempre terminaba gritándole, llevada por un acceso de mal genio. Y en completo contraste, su relación con Cloe se volvía cada vez más íntima.

Cloe era su refugio, a ella podía acudir para sentirse vulnerable, para conseguir algo de compasión que lo liberase de todas sus angustias. Y en uno de sus viajes para visitar a la de apellido Bennet, se enteró que el sheriff había partido nuevamente en busca de la cabeza de Williamson, acompañado por seis ayudantes.

–Te hará bien salir.–Le animó Marcus.

–Bien.–Dijo Berenice, cruzando los brazos.

Incluso había perdido ese rasgo suyo cuando algo no le parecía, pensó Marcus.

Ambos partieron en dirección al pueblo. Sería un viaje para comprar alimento y saludar a los vecinos que estaban preocupados por Berenice. Al llegar, la pelinegra le señaló a Marcus la casa del médico. Ella quería hacerse un chequeo para asegurarse de que todo había sanado como debía.

El médico les pidió que esperasen un momento mientras suturaba la herida de un hombre. De pronto las calles se llenaron de gritos y disparos, más de los habituales.

El primer reflejo de Marcus fue tirarse al suelo con Berenice para esquivar cualquier bala perdida. Y tras unos segundos interminables en los que el ruido de las armas al detonar reinó, todo quedó en completo silencio. La calle parecía haberse quedado desierta de un momento a otro…

–¡El sheriff está muerto!–Esa era la voz del borracho de Williamson. A pesar de que se escuchaba lejos, el silencio de las calles permitían que su voz se hiciese notar con rotunda claridad. Sonaba cabreado.– ¡Sus ayudantes están muertos! ¡Ustedes no tienen a nadie más por quien pelear! ¡Así que tomen sus placas y váyanse en paz! ¡O vengan a pelar conmigo Y MUERAN!

Silencio de nuevo. Tal era la incertidumbre que Marcus no se había percatado de la mano de Berenice cerrarse en torno a la suya con una fuerza dañina.

Marcus miró lentamente a Berenice, ésta se cubría la boca con su mano libre para ahogar un grito. Si Williamson hacía su ley en Charming podía darse por muerto, y a la pelinegra le esperaría un destino mucho peor. Se liberó de la mano de Berenice y caminó hasta la puerta, con la mano cerrada alrededor de la empuñadura del revólver que se mantenía enfundado en su cinturón.

–Marcus…

–Quédate aquí. No salgas hasta que yo venga por ti.

–Lo lamento, Marcus. Siento haberme comportado tan mal contigo en estos días.–No era una verdadera disculpa, sino una búsqueda de redención. Berenice realmente creía que él moriría.

Negó con la cabeza y salió por la puerta, arma en mano. El grupo de Williamson estaba conformado por cinco hombres, contando a su líder; todos montados a caballo y con sus armas preparadas entre sus manos. Centraban su atención en la comisaría, por lo que le daban la espalda a Marcus así como al almacén del señor Bennet.

Marcus advirtió que el señor Bennet salía de su negocio, empuñando un rifle winchester. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron a la banda de Williamson sin hacer ruido. La calle estaba desierta, las ventanas y las puertas de todas las casas y negocios se encontraban cerradas; y de la comisaría emergían los últimos tres oficiales de Charming, con sus armas alzadas al cielo en señal de rendición.

–¡Dejen sus armas y lárguense!–Ordenó Williamson.

Marcus notó que el bandido sangraba. Seguramente el sheriff estuvo cerca de derrotar a la banda. Los refuerzos no les llegarían a esos cuatreros; así que puso firmes sus pies sobre la tierra, apoyó el arma en ambas manos y jaló del gatillo.

Todo fue confusión tanto para la banda de criminales como para los oficiales cuando los primeros comenzaron a recibir disparos. Uno de los alguaciles tomó ventaja de la situación y comenzó disparar contra los bandidos, y sus compañeros no tardaron en unírsele.

La calle principal se transformó en un tiroteo donde las balas y la sangre volaban. El ruido de las detonaciones se vio magnificado por el silencio. Los caballos se deshacían de sus jinetes y corrían despavoridos, dejando a sus dueños a merced de los incesantes disparos.

Entonces la calma regresó. Por un instante todos se quedaron quietos, conteniendo la respiración y con los dedos aun haciendo presión en los gatillos a la espera de una agresión. Pero nada ocurrió; los hombres de Williamson morían lentamente, ahogados en su propia sangre.

Marcus fue el primero en reaccionar. Con paso apresurado se acercó a los moribundos hombres. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que asegurarse de que Williamson jamás lo volvería a molestar ni a él ni a Berenice.

Y ahí estaba el líder de la banda, arrastrándose, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre. Marcus le dio un puntapié para verlo a la cara. Williamson se aterró, como si hubiese visto un fantasma; y de haber vivido para contarlo, el bandido hubiese jurado presenciar un destello amarillo surcar los ojos del rubio.

–Te pudrirás en tu tumba por lo que le hiciste a ella.–Murmuró Marcus mientras ponía el cañón del arma contra la frente de Williamson, el cual se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido.

–Y-yo…Y-yo no la toqué…n-ninguno de no-nosotros lo hizo.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo era capaz de dudar al escuchar el testimonio de un ladrón moribundo? Era ridículo. Tuvo que ser Williamson o alguien de su grupo…

–¿Marcus?–El señor Bennet se acercó a él, desconcertado.

El rubio soltó a Williamson y se alejó sin dar explicaciones. En poco tiempo estuvo junto a Berenice, quien lo abrazó con fuerza. Le tomó un momento devolverle el abrazo; y cuando lo hizo se desplomó, quedando de rodillas y aferrándose a la cintura y el vientre de la pelinegra. Ella le revolvía el cabello con dulzura, le susurraba que ya todo había terminado y que podía descansar.

Con Williamson eliminado, la población de Charming podía sentirse más segura. Un nuevo sheriff fue elegido por el alcalde, y el primero invitaría la primera ronda a gran parte del pueblo, por lo que al anochecer todos estarían en la taberna.

–Nos vendría bien su ayuda, Marcus. Es usted joven, fuerte y valiente.–El nuevo y joven sheriff lo había llamado a la comisaría para agradecerle en persona antes de las bebidas de esa noche.– Tendría una buena paga.

–Le agradezco la oferta, de veras que lo hago. Pero debo decir que no. No sería un buen oficial.

–Muy bien, no discutiré con usted.–Ambos se pusieron de pie. El sheriff le dio un apretón de manos.– Gracias. De no ser por la intervención suya y la del señor Bennet no sé dónde estaría en este momento.

–Fue un placer ayudar. Sheriff; antes de morir, Williamson me dijo que su banda no había sido la responsable del asalto que sufrió Berenice. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

El joven oficial se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar.

–Recuerdo que el antiguo sheriff, descanse en paz, me contó sobre una pandilla que se mudó a nuestro condado hace poco: los hermanos Bollard. No se me ocurre nadie más.

–Gracias, sheriff.–Y tras decir aquello, salió de la comisaría.

Berenice lo estaría esperando en la taberna, quizá evitando a todos los borrachos que ya estarían compitiendo para cortejarla. También estarían ahí el señor Bennet y Cloe, ésta última seguramente lo recibiría con el entusiasmo de siempre.

La taberna era bastante grande; de dos pisos y con habitaciones para los hombres que deseasen la cálida compañía de una fémina. Entró por la puerta de doble hoja, y el olor del licor le llegó como un golpe. Todo era un verdadero escándalo adentro; la música, los gritos, las risas. Seguramente el cantinero se llevaría un buen dinero.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Berenice entre tanto barullo. Y ahí estaba, sentada en una mesa, en el rincón más alejado del lugar. Cuando se acercó, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

–¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer! ¡No sabes cómo me han estado molestando! "¿Quieres un trago, querida? Vamos, hermosura, permíteme invitarte algo".–Dijo ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por imitar la voz de un borracho. Marcus la complació con una carcajada, y después se sentó junto a ella.

–No sé si es el momento o el lugar para decir esto, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo va a mejorar a partir de ahora.–Tenía que subir el tono para hacerse escuchar en medio del ruido.

Aquello pareció sorprender mucho a Berenice, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión incrédula. Por un momento, Marcus deseó conocer los pensamientos de la pelinegra, saber si pensaba como él y lo ayudaría a que su presentimiento se hiciera realidad. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la misma con su pulgar.

–Sé que lo has escuchado toda la noche, pero me gustaría traerte algo de beber.–Ella asintió.

Cuando se hubo alejado dio un gran respiro. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden. Había sido un día demasiado largo, y temía escuchar algo que nadie más pudiese oír. No estaba seguro de haber dado muerte a alguno de los subordinados de Williamson, pero eso era mucho peor que tener la certeza de haberlo hecho. ¿Qué tal si él era el culpable de la muerte de todos ellos? Los otros también dispararon, pero ¿y si sus balas dieron el tiro de gracia? Mirase por donde lo mirase, nada podía justificar alguna muerte que despachara. Se había alejado de Eithan y de su hermana para mantener su punto medio donde debía mantenerse, no para asesinar personas.

–¡Marcus!–Cloe lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.– Estuve buscándote.

–Hola, Cloe.

–¿Sucede algo?–La expresión de su acompañante se volvió seria repentinamente.

–Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.

–Marcus, mírame.–No lo hizo. Cloe puso su mano en la mejilla de él, para que la observara. Lo escudriñó unos momentos con preocupación.– Ya te he dicho que puedes contármelo todo.

–Cloe…

–Marcus, déjame ayudarte.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a través del tumulto de personas hasta las escaleras. En ningún momento ella apartó su mano mientras se adentraban en uno de los dormitorios.

–¿Qué hacemos…?–Cloe lo besó, más para silenciarlo que por otra razón.

Ella le acarició el rostro con dulzura. Acto seguido, tomó las manos de Marcus y las llevó hasta sus pechos. El rubio las apartó al instante, como si el contacto con Cloe le provocase quemaduras.

–Está bien, Marcus. Está bien.

Esta vez fue Marcus quien comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de Cloe por encima de sus ropas. Todo en ella era tan terso; tenía una piel sutil y fina, que le provocaba escalofríos con sólo pasar las yemas de los dedos por encima. Decidió que quería verla, quería tocarla de verdad; y con todas sus fuerzas le arrancó el vestido a la mujer, quien soltó un gemido. Pero eso no lo detuvo.

Primero la contempló de arriba abajo. Ella no era especialmente delgada, tenía cierta carne de más que lo hizo estallar en pasión. Pasó sus labios por los hombros, descendiendo de a poco. Sentía tantas ansias por simplemente hacerla suya; pero estaba hipnotizado con su voluptuosidad tan atrapante que le pedía a gritos algo de atención.

Mientras él se distraía acariciando y besando los senos de Cloe, ésta lo despojaba de sus ropas una por una. Hasta que al fin, ambos estuvieron desnudos.

Se tumbaron en la cama. Marcus le dio vuelta, tomándola firmemente por las muñecas, y besó su culo. Le dio un pequeño mordisco, y Cloe gimió de placer a la par que mordía su labio inferior. Y ya no podía soportarlo, así que la hizo girar. Estaba completamente ofuscado y poseído por la lujuria, por lo que entró en ella sin más mediaciones, ganándose un grito de dolor y placer proveniente de la muchacha.

Mientras la embestía con fuerza y rapidez, los pechos de ella se mecían al compás de sus movimientos. Y ella gemía, gritaba, clamaba por más y no paraba de repetir su nombre con un deseo enorme. Se inclinó y le mordió un pezón sin mediar su fuerza, pero eso no impidió a Cloe chillar de placer y arquear su espalda. Ella se hacía más y más apretada, profiriéndole un placer inconcebible.

Entrecruzó sus piernas alrededor de Marcus para acercarlo más, mientras le imploraba que la penetrara con mayor rapidez.

–M-más ¡más adentro! ¡Párteme en dos! ¡Marcus! ¡Marcus! ¡MARCUS!

En completo estado de éxtasis, Cloe sintió una explosión de calor llenando su interior, a la par que Marcus se echaba a un lado completamente agotado. Sobre sus piernas se corría aquel líquido níveo, tibio y que se había depositado en su interior.

Cuando despertó se encontraba solo. Todo era completa tranquilidad y silencio en la habitación, la cual no poseía ventanas. No tenía conocimiento sobre la hora; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el amanecer hubiese llegado ya. Le extrañó la ausencia de Cloe.

Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido anoche, había estado en completa lucidez cuando sucedió. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Un simple impulso; el más arraigado instinto primitivo apoderándose de él lo llevó a mantener relaciones con Cloe. Correcto o no, le era imposible sacar esa conclusión en aquel momento.

–Oh, no. Berenice.

Aquello lo hizo sentir culpable, completamente idiota. Mentiría al decir que estando con Cloe no se imaginaba a la pelinegra en su lugar. Quizá por esa razón sólo se dejó llevar por la situación. Pero Cloe no era Berenice, ni llevando toda su vida en intentarlo podría igualar a la Caballero Verde.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí. Abajo en el bar todo era –extrañamente– silencio. Había numerosos hombres noqueados por el alcohol, al igual que algunas mujeres. El cantinero se dedicaba a limpiar vasos y montar guardia con la escopeta preparada. Cruzó una mirada con él antes de partir de vuelta a casa.

Y desde la lejanía la vio. Corrió a toda velocidad, incapaz de creerse lo que veía.

Fuera de su hogar se encontraba un caballo de pelaje marrón. Él conocía ese caballo, que en realidad era un pegaso ocultando sus alas, le pertenecía a Berenice.

Entró en la vivienda con el corazón en la mano, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Berenice cerraba una maleta, y en su rostro notó una expresión de arrebato. Ella lo pasó de largo y salió de la casa.

–Berenice.–Ella lo ignoró, centraba su atención en comprobar la silla del cuadrúpedo.– Berenice, ¿a dónde crees que vas?–Silencio.– ¡Berenice!

Ella lo miró de soslayo, como si no le diera importancia a su presencia, y prosiguió a colgar la maleta en un costado de la grupa del pegaso. Marcus negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella para tomarla del brazo.

–¡No me toques!–Bramó la pelinegra, tirando violentamente de su brazo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Berenice?

–Te diré lo que hago, Marcus.–Articuló ella, con la voz quebrada y los ojos acuosos.– Me voy. Y no intentes seguirme.

La pelinegra montó de un salto y azotó las riendas. El pegaso relinchó y se lanzó hacia delante a toda marcha.

–¡Berenice! ¡Berenice!–Corrió tras ella a toda velocidad, pero fue inútil. El pegaso desplegó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Él siguió corriendo, sin importarle lo inalcanzable que se encontraba ella. Corrió y corrió, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. Tropezó y cayó con brusquedad sobre la tierra. Pero no lo detuvo; comenzó arrastrarse a gatas. Pero sus manos no tardaron en colmarse de cortadas y raspones. Y no pudo más, su cuerpo no le permitía esforzarse más.

Se echó sobre la tierra, con el sol golpeándole el rostro, y gritó a todo pulmón. El eco le devolvió si grito de desesperación como una burla a su persona.

Se había ido. Se había marchado sin más. Se marchó dolida, odiándolo, repugnando su existencia. Todo aquello pudo ver en sus ojos antes de que lo abandonara.

La tarde avanzó, y él no se movió de su lugar. Se quedó ahí, cansado, derrotado. Hasta que su cuerpo hubo descansado lo suficiente fue capaz de incorporarse y regresar a casa caminando. No había prisa, no existía una razón para llegar cuanto antes.

Tenía mucha sed, sentía el cuerpo magullado. Al llegar bebió hasta saciarse. Miró a su alrededor. Aquella casa se había mantenido en pie gracias a él, a sus esfuerzos por otorgarse una mejor existencia; la había ampliado para Berenice, añadiendo un cuarto más y también otros muebles. Que porquería.

Tomó un sombrero, algo de dinero, el collar que Berenice le había obsequiado y salió de la casa. Se alejó lo suficiente y la contempló. Otra mala decisión.

Sus manos estallaron en llamas, las cuales dirigió contra la casa. Lanzaba bolas de fuego que consumían le residencia con rapidez.

–¡Estúpida zorra!–Una bola de fuego más.– ¡Jodida puta!–Otra más.– ¡Hija de perra!–La casa se vino abajo, levantando una nube de polvo y cenizas.

Escupió a los restos y se marchó. Su destino, la comisaría de Charming.

 _Congratulations on the mess you made the things_

 _(_ _ **Felicitaciones por la manera en que estropeaste las cosas)**_

 _On tryin' to reconstruct the air and all that brings_

 _(_ _ **En tu intento por reconstruir el aire y todo lo que trae)**_

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo al sheriff y a los oficiales. Ellos lo miraron sorprendidos y asustados. Su mirada ausente e inexpresiva intimidaron a los agentes. Se acercó al shriff con porte amenazante.

–Bollard. Entrégame a los Bollard.–El sheriff, movido por el miedo, toma un mapa, marca algo en él y se lo entrega al rubio con mano temblorosa.– Te obsequio mis tierras. Adiós.

 _An oxidation is the compromise you own_

 _(_ _ **Una oxidación es el compromiso que adquiriste)**_

 _But this is beginning to feel like the dog wants his bones saved_

 _(_ _ **Pero es el principio de sentirse como el perro que quiere poner sus huesos a salvo)**_

 _La la laaa_

 _La la la-a la_

 _La la laaa_

 _La la la laa la_

 _La la laaaa_

 _La la la-a la_

 _La la laa_

 _La la laa la_

Entra en la casa marcada en el mapa. Seis hombres se ponen de pie inmediatamente y le apuntan con sus armas. Él no se inmuta, los recorre con la mirada.

–¿Quién de ustedes golpeó a una mujer hace unos días que iba camino a Charming?–Los tipos se miran entre sí, tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno de ellos se adelanta, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

–Fui yo. ¿Algún problema, amigo?

La temperatura sube, y los revólveres de todos se calientan hasta que no pueden sostenerlos más. Marcus desenfunda y descarga cinco certeras balas. El último, el que se adjudicó la golpiza, retrocede aterrorizado. Marcus lo tira al suelo y comienza a golpearlo sin cesar. Lo golpea hasta que escucha los huesos de su rostro crujir bajo sus puños, lo golpea hasta que la carne del rostro se vuelve blanda y gelatinosa.

 _You force your fire and then you falsify your deeds_

 _ **(Forzaste tu fuego, entonces falsificaste tus acciones)**_

 _Your methods dot the disconnect from all your creeds_

 _ **(Tus métodos de punteo, la desconexión de todos tus credos)**_

 _And fortune strives to fill the vacuum that it feeds_

 _ **(Y la fortuna lucha por llenar el vacío que la alimenta)**_

 _But this is beginning to feel like the dog lost his lead_

 _ **(Pero es el principio de sentirse como el perro que perdió su rastro)**_

 _La la laaa_

 _La la la-a la_

 _La la laaa_

 _La la la laa la_

 _La la laaaa_

 _La la la-a la_

 _La la laa_

 _La la laa la_

Coloca su sombrero en el lugar que le corresponde y se aleja de la casa serenamente, sin pensar en lo sucedido.

Los días pasan, y al final llega su destino: la estación del tren; si es que a aquel lugar se le podía llamar estación. Era una vieja casucha donde había apostados agentes de la ley que estaban destinados a poner sus manos sobre cualquier criminal que considerase el tren como vía de escape.

Subió a la enorme bestia metálica, la cual expedía ardientes vapores, y tomó asiento en el lugar vacío más cercano. Las personas se alejaban de él al ver su expresión de pocos amigos y buscaban otro sitio para pasar el viaje.

Cerró los ojos durante el viaje y descansó la cabeza sobre la ventanilla. Y más tarde despertó. No soñó con nada. Ni pesadillas, ni una visión idílica e infantil de lo que podría ser una vida feliz. Fue un simple descanso.

Al bajar se encontró con una verdadera estación. Las personas iban y venían, cargando equipaje o despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. Había un verdadero alboroto en aquel lugar. Entonces escuchó algo. El ruido no le permitió comprender con claridad, pero ese parloteo fue suficiente para atraer su atención.

Y la vio. De entre la multitud resaltaban un par de ojos grises, acompañados por una recortada melena castaña. Iba directo a él, con paso apresurado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Hermano!

Un rayo de esperanza.

 **-o-**

–¡Estoy completamente segura, hermano!–Exclamó la castaña.

Ciertamente no entendía por qué ella se aferraba tanto a esa idea. Era ridículo el solo hecho de que su hermana tuviese tanto empeño por demostrarle una supuesta verdad sacada de su afán por investigar su propia vida. ¿Por qué diablos se inmiscuía ella en su vida de esa forma? Al ser su hermana le permitía hacer preguntas intimas, y también le permitía ponerse celosa cada vez que parecía cortejar a una chica. Pero lo que en ese momento hacia era desquiciado.

–Si tanto lo estás, entonces dame pruebas.–"Jaque mate" pensó para sí.

–No tengo pruebas tangibles.–"Lo sabía".– Pero tengo un testigo.–"¿Qué mier…?"– Tengo al Zar Luna para respaldar lo que te digo.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad le crees? Tal vez sólo te dijo lo que querías escuchar.

–También pensé en eso, hermano. Razón por la que le pedí ayuda a Eithan.

–¡Perdiste la cabeza o qué! ¡Por qué me haces esto a mí!

–No seas cabezota, no estoy haciéndote nada…aún. Pero hice todo esto por lo que me contaste.

–Ya comienzo a arrepentirme…

–¡Por favor, hermano, no seas insensible!

–¡No lo soy! ¡No tengo ninguna responsabilidad con…con eso que intentas meterme en la cabeza!

–No intento meterte nada en la cabeza. Es la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

–¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Acaso quieres que me presente con él y diga "Hola, lamento haber abandonado a tu abuelo"?

–No en realidad. Me parece que deberíamos hacer lo correcto.

–¿Y qué crees tú que es lo "correcto"?

–Asegurarnos de que nuestra familia no lo pase mal. Tú eres bisabuelo del hombre al que te niegas a aceptar como tu descendiente.

–¡Porque no lo es!

–¡Claro que lo es! Estuve haciendo mi tarea, hermano, y estoy tan segura de que ese hombre es nuestra familia como de segura estoy de que soy tu hermana.

–Bien, supongamos que lo es. ¿Por qué deberíamos ocuparnos de él y su familia?

–Porque ese hombre y su hija quizá sean lo único correcto que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas. Eso sin mencionar que al fin encontré una razón para seguir adelante. No tienes ni idea de cómo de vacía me he sentido, hermano. Y te amo, soy feliz tenerte conmigo, pero quiero tener algo más fuera de los encargos que he realizado al Zar Luna y de los entrenamientos que hacemos juntos para mantenernos en forma y distraernos. He experimentado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi inmortalidad; y lo más satisfactorio que llegué a sentir fue el tener una familia además de mi hermano. Es nuestra oportunidad de redimirnos, y de también vivir con un propósito.

–Quiero verlo.–Resuelve Marcus. Si va a tomar una decisión, antes debe ver con sus propios ojos a su supuesto bisnieto y su supuesta tataranieta.

–Excelente respuesta.–Dijo Aelia.– Por eso te pedí que nos reuniéramos aquí, en esta ciudad.

–¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

–Burgess.

Ambos se ponen de pie y salen del café. Es una ciudad pequeña la que recorren caminando; es cálido y acogedora. Llevan puesta ropa abrigada para protegerse del frío, que en gran parte del año impera.

Llegan hasta un vecindario tranquilo. Las personas están dentro de sus hogares, protegiéndose del frío gracias a las chimeneas. Miran una casa en particular, una que tiene corridas las cortinas de una ventana que permite ver el interior.

Dentro de la residencia, una niña pequeña, de no más de cuatro años, juega alegremente con unas muñecas. El que parece ser el padre de la niña se encuentra sentado en un sofá, contemplando a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aelia observa a su hermano de soslayo, éste parece hipnotizado, incapaz de dirigir su atención a otra cosa que no sea la niña y su padre.

–Su nombre es Julie; él es Olliver.

Marcus no dijo nada, se quedó quieto en su lugar. ¿De verdad ellos eran su familia? Su hermana no paraba de decírselo, y podía confiar plenamente en su hermana. Tragó un poco de saliva y carraspeó.

–Ella no tiene ningún parecido conmigo.–Dijo el rubio casi de manera automática, sin utilizar un tono particular en su voz.

–Es castaña, como yo.–Replicó Aelia mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

–Tu cabello es más pálido que el de ella.–Objetó el rubio sin estar convencido.

–Pues claro que no. No todos tus descendientes serán una copia tuya. Mira los ojos de él.

Marcus entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño. Olliver, quien era de cabellos castaños casi marrones, poseía un par de orbes verdes que brillaban de felicidad al ver a su hija. Después miró a su hermana, quien lo observaba en silencio, con una calma que resultaba acogedora.

–Puedes negarlo hasta el final, pero…

–Me haré cargo.–Cortó él, dirigiendo su vista a la niña.– Encontraré un trabajo estable, y les enviaré el dinero que gane. Nada más.

–Es un buen comienzo.–Dijo Aelia en un gesto satisfecho que cambió por uno más relajado.– Pero me he dado tiempo a conocer a Olliver, y él cree en que algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad posiblemente no lo sea. Si le envías tu dinero anónimamente no lo tomará, eso seguro.

Marcus se detuvo a pensar, devanándose los sesos para encontrar una alternativa. Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar la respuesta.

–Le diré a Eithan que entre en su mente y le haga creer que el dinero se lo ha ganado.

Aelia lo miró primero con reproche, y después lo golpeó en el hombro.

–¡Manipular a tu familia no es ético! Además, sabes mejor que nadie que Eithan ya hizo un voto. No se meterá en la mente de nadie, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario; y eso sólo incluye situaciones de vida o muerte.

–Entonces piensa en algo, hermanita. Te enviaré el dinero a ti, y tú idearás la forma de hacérselos llegar para que lo acepten.–Aelia abrió la boca para replicar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Tras quedarse pensativa por un momento, resopló y asintió.

–Tú ganas. Es un buen trato.

Ambos se quedaron en donde estaban, contemplando en completo silencio a Olliver y a Julie. Algún día se acercarían a ellos, pensó Aelia.

– _Por favor, por favor. ¡No me dejes, te lo suplico!_

 _Marcus la rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Y la castaña ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, y se echó a llorar. Gemía y sorbía por la nariz, y Marcus sólo la abrazaba con más fuerza y acariciaba sus brazos, haciéndole saber que no se apartaría de ella._

 _Cuando quedó agotada por el incesante llanto, la ojigris cayó en un profundo sueño entre los brazos de su hermano. Marcus apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de su durmiente hermana. Se veía tan indefensa, tan inocente y frágil inmersa en un apacible sueño._

 _Y él cerró los ojos para descansar un poco; y el sueño también lo atrapó._

Con un poco de ayuda de Eithan y de su hermana, logró abrir una carpintería en aquella diminuta ciudad. Nunca le habían atraído las grandes urbes; tan atestadas de personas, repletas de ruido y ajetreo. Prefería una relativa quietud, un lugar más reducido y ameno. Por esa razón decidió abrir su taller en Millet.

El trabajo siempre estaba a la orden del día, especialmente en el último trimestre del año, puesto que recibía muchos encargos por anticipado que serían obsequiados en navidad. Y el resto del año se trataba de armar o reparar muebles, instalar puertas con sus respectivos marcos, entre otras cosas del hogar.

A pesar de siempre hacer todo lo posible por entregar un trabajo de calidad, no gozaba de buena reputación entre sus clientes, los cuales se sentían ofendidos e incluso intimidados por su actitud cortante y desdeñosa. No era el único carpintero de la ciudad, por lo que solía perder clientes.

Y todo el dinero que ganaba –exceptuando el que utilizaba para subsistir– lo enviaba por correo a hermanita. Introducía los billetes en un sobre y pagaba a la empresa de correos por el envío; y a juzgar por las cartas de su hermana, el dinero jamás había parado de llegar.

La campanilla repiqueteó cuando la puerta al frente de la carpintería fue abierta. Con el invierno tan cerca no era común recibir clientes, por lo que la visita fue un tanto sorpresiva.

Una mujer entró, iba bien abrigada. Llevaba puesto un abrigo grueso y voluminoso; sus manos estaban cubiertas por abultados mitones tejidos a mano; su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro de lana, también tejido a mano; y unas botas largas protegían sus pies del frío.

–Buen día.–Saludó ella con una sonrisa. Era realmente pálida, a un punto enfermizo.

–Buen día.–Saludó de vuelta el rubio.

–Lamento molestarle, pero me gustaría saber si usted pudiese repararme un par de sillas. Las patas están rotas y no quisiera comprar otras, fueron un regalo especial.

–Muy bien, estaré en su hogar cuando tenga tiempo.

–¡Excelente! Aquí tiene mi dirección y mi número de teléfono por si las dudas.–Ella le extendió un trozo de papel con la información.– Supongo que me dará un presupuesto cuando vea el problema.

–Así es.

–No estoy en casa los jueves, por lo que no le recomiendo ir a buscarme esos días. Tenga un buen día.

Ella se despidió con un gesto antes de salir por la puerta. Marcus miró el trozo de papel; no se encontraba lejos.

Antes tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Los pedidos por anticipado habían llegado por montones, y algunos de ellos consumirían gran parte de su tiempo. "Lo siento, amiga, tendrás que esperar tu turno".

Fue hasta la parte trasera, donde se encontraba el taller. Olía a aserrín, y el piso se encontraba repleto de éste desecho. Tomó algunos tablones y prosiguió a hacer nota de las medidas.

Volvió al Everest luego de encontrarse con su hermana. Ahí, ella le entregó uno de los seis trozos en que una espada se había roto; le dijo que debía esconderla en algún lugar del que sólo él debía saber. Luego de esa tarea estuvo vagando de un lugar a otro, sin objetivos en concreto, perdido. No hacía lazos de ningún tipo a dondequiera que iba; se quedaba ahí por un tiempo, hasta que volvía a sentir la necesidad de moverse. Pero nunca se daba el tiempo ni la oportunidad de tomar decisiones importantes que le pudiesen afectar. Se había convertido en un errante. De eso se trataba su vida ¿no? De destruir unos cuantos muebles antes de partir al siguiente destino.

Su hermana siempre estaba ahí, al igual que Eithan, quienes le hacían de buena compañía cuando creía que era el tiempo oportuno para volver al Everest. Y todo se volvía incierto; no tenía una meta esclarecida, ningún sueño que cumplir. La inmortalidad era de verdad un fastidio para él; un piedra más en su zapato.

Cerca de veinte días transcurrieron hasta que logró avanzar lo suficiente como para permitirse atender a la mujer que había llegado a su puerta. Ella no había sido la única, pero era momento de darle prioridad.

La mujer vivía en un departamento situado en el tercer piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta indicada llamó, y esperó, y esperó, pero nadie abrió.

–¿Acaso buscas a Linda?–Preguntó el intendente, que se paseaba por allí. Él asintió.– No se encuentra, se fue a sus reuniones. Como lo hace todos los jueves.

Se reprochó por olvidarlo. Volvería otro día, o podría ir hasta Linda y esperar a que saliera de la _reunión_ , a fin de cuentas no tenía planeado continuar con el trabajo en el taller por hoy.

–¿Podría indicarme dónde encontrarla?

El intendente arrancó una hojita de un bloc de notas luego de escribir una dirección. Por si las dudas, el hombre le dio indicaciones sobre qué calles tomar para llegar más rápido.

Nunca había ido a esa parte de la ciudad. Un barrio bajo, donde los callejones apestaban a orina, y donde los indigentes solían pasearse para beber alcohol o comprar drogas. Y entre la suciedad, las casas que servían de guarida para los drogadictos, y las personas de vista errática, se alzaba un edificio de departamentos de fachada pálida y descuidada. Ese era su destino.

Por dentro, el edificio tenía un fuerte olor a leche rancia y desinfectante. Planta dos, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Estaba abierta de par en par, y desde fuera podía escuchar un murmullo por lo bajo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No temía a las personas, simplemente las evitaba; pero los drogadictos y los alcohólicos eran otra historia; si alguno de ellos se decidía por atacarlo para robarlo no podría razonar con él; y aquello lo mantenía alerta, pues esas personas no se detendrían cuando comenzaran a atacarlo.

La habitación estaba limpia, casi pulcra. Era un lugar muy espacioso. Sobre la barra de la cocina había toda clase de bocadillos y postres, además de bebidas hechas con jugo de frutas. Y en medio de la habitación había un círculo de personas sentadas, todas ellas escuchaban con atención la palabra de uno del grupo y esperaban su turno para hablar.

Casi no logró reconocer a Linda, pues la temperatura de la habitación era de ambientes, y la mujer no usaba su abultado abrigo con que la vio la primera vez. Pero su cliente fue delatada por su piel tan pálida como el mármol.

Ella levantó la mirada, y los ojos se le iluminaron el reconocerlo; lo saludó con una cabezada y volvió su atención a la personas que en ese momento hablaba. Él se acomodó en una esquina, recargándose en la pared, y se limitó a escuchar mientras esperaba.

Todos dejaban salir sus problemas con tal o cual adicción, incluso algunos depresivos, y los demás asentían o negaban en silencio, mansos y atentos. Linda mantenía una actitud pasiva y atenta, pero de vez en cuando interrumpía a su interlocutor para preguntarle cómo se sentía con su situación y qué haría al respecto; en ocasiones daba consejos o compartía alguna experiencia propia.

Y todos ellos, a pesar de que algunos eran vencidos por el llanto, volvían a hundirse en sus sillas, y se les veía tan complacidos. Sus rostros eran una mezcla entre rabia o tristeza y alivio. Podía verse en sus ojos la satisfacción de liberarse de un peso inimaginable al compartir sus dolencias con otros. Le daban asco.

Sentía una rabia sin razón hacia todos ellos. No lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, pero se sentía insignificante estando junto a todas esas personas; personas que se atrevían a contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a otros, que tenían la valentía para admitir sus errores o algún crimen. Y él no podía hacerlo. Él no le contaba a nadie el odio que llegó a profesar por Berenice, ni el repudio que le provocaba tener que ocuparse de su hermana, menos aún los impulsos de estrangular a Eithan por no dejarlo en paz, por creerlo un niño tonto. No, él simplemente partía algunas sillas o armaba otras. Relamió sus labios.

Linda se acercó a él cuando la reunión pareció llegar a su fin; en su rostro había una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar una mirada cansada.

–Hola, lamento hacerle venir aquí. Que torpe soy, olvidé mencionarle que los jueves salía de casa.

–En realidad lo mencionaste. Yo cometí el error de olvidarlo.

–Permítame despedirme del grupo, después le mostraré las sillas rotas.–A último momento regresó sobre sus pasos y le tendió la mano.– Por cierto, me llamo Linda.

–Marcus.–Aceptó el saludo.

Linda regresó con él y lo guio de vuelta a su hogar. Mientras caminaban, Marcus no pudo evitar su confusión al ver a su acompañante tan abrigada como días atrás, puesto que ese día era soleado y la temperatura era óptima para salir a la calle con poca ropa extra. Pero no dijo nada, ella sólo era un cliente más.

Cuando llegaron, Linda le mostró el par de sillas inutilizadas. Sacó una cinta métrica de su bolsillo y comenzó a tomar medidas.

–¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Café, agua, té?–Preguntó Linda mientras se separaba de su abrigo y su bufanda; los mitones y el gorro se quedaron en su lugar.

–Té está bien.–Respondió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de las sillas.

Linda, quien había dejado la tetera en la estufa, regresó con Marcus. Lo observaba atentamente. No es que desconfiase del rubio, sino que sentía intriga por él.

–He oído de ti.–Soltó Linda, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿De verdad?–Ironizó Marcus, sin prestarle atención.

–Me han dicho que sueles ser cortante, incluso irrespetuoso. Dicen que es incómodo tenerte como invitado.

–Tú a tus asuntos y yo a mis asuntos.–Se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

–Mi punto es que conozco a las personas como tú. Tengo experiencia tratando con ellas.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Me trajiste aquí para desahogarte, para liberar todo lo que no puedes liberar en tus reuniones?

Linda regresó apresuradamente a la cocina cuando la tetera comenzó a chillar por el vapor saliendo a presión. Al poco rato volvió con una bandeja en la que se encontraban las tazas, la tetera y algunos panecillos con mantequilla a un lado.

–Tuve un amigo, un muy buen amigo que dirigía el grupo del que ahora yo me hago cargo. Él era un psicólogo, sabía tratar realmente a las personas, podía hacer un verdadero análisis e idear una terapia. Yo siempre lo miraba muy de cerca, no me perdía ni una sola palabra cuando hablaba con alguien del grupo.–Depositó la bandeja en la mesa y tomó su taza humeante.– Muchas personas han pasado por ese grupo, y muchas de ellas recibieron la ayuda de mi querido amigo. Sé identificar ciertos males, la forma de ayudar a personas que los sufren.

–¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?–Marcus se acercó hasta ella, casi pegando sus rostros. Su mirada asesina, combinada con su pesada respiración que golpeaba en el rostro a Linda hubiese bastado para intimidar a cualquiera, pero ésta se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sin inmutarse siquiera.

–No trato de decir nada. Pero lo que sí pienso hacer es ofrecerte una invitación.–Bebió de su taza como si tal cosa.– Ya sabes qué hago los jueves y dónde lo hago. Eres bienvenido a unírtenos.

–¿Crees que lo que necesito es compasión, lástima? No necesito la condescendencia de nadie, en especial la de una mujer.

–Tienes razón, no necesitas todo eso. Lo que necesitas es ser escuchado.

Marcus, como jalado por una fuerza invisible, regresó hasta las sillas, las alzó en vilo y salió por la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Linda se quedó en su lugar, bebiendo de su té. Recuperaría las sillas otro día.

Al llegar a la seguridad y la privacidad de su taller, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar las sillas contra la pared. Éstas últimas chocaron con un golpe seco antes de caer al suelo, empeorando su estado.

Tomó entre sus manos lápiz y papel, y comenzó a escribirle una carta a su hermana, que llegaría hasta ella cuando enviase el dinero como siempre lo hacía. Y tras terminar la misiva, paseó sus ojos por el taller. Había aserrín por todas partes, y el aire estaba impregnado por pequeñas partículas de ducho residuo. De vez en cuando lo limpiaba, puesto que podía llegar a ser peligroso respirar en aquel lugar.

En la residencia también se encontraba su reducida habitación. No sentía ninguna clase de conexión especial con el lugar, ningún sentimiento reconfortante o de salvedad al encontrarse en su "hogar". Nunca realmente había sentido aquello que las personas le habían descrito que sentían cuando se encontraban en sus hogares. Él era un errante. Había escuchado que el hogar se encuentra donde se deja el corazón; en dado caso, lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar era su hermana…¡ni siquiera ella estaría ahí por siempre! Era infantil pensar que su hermanita jamás se enamoraría y se marcharía a vivir con su pareja.

Transcurrida una semana, ya tenía listo el dinero que siempre le enviaba a su hermana. Cuando volvía a casa de la oficina de correos, sus pies parecieron cobrar vida propia, llevándolo hasta a _aquel_ _edificio_.

Fue recibido por el mismo olor a leche rancia y a desinfectante. El lugar poseía un aura pesada, impregnada en desdicha. Planta dos, segunda puerta a la derecha. Misma habitación tan límpida que contrastaba con el resto del edificio. Misma sensación de alivio y amargura mezcladas que se respiraban al entrar. Y el grupo siguiendo la idéntica rutina que una semana atrás.

Todos tienen caras estiradas, tristes o repletas de odio a sí mismas; todos a excepción de Linda, quien tiene una pierna cruzada con la otra y mantiene una expresión neutral, atenta y expectante. Es la albina la única persona que no comparte una dolencia al hablar.

Linda lo mira de soslayo, hace un amago de sonrisa y vuelve su atención a quien tiene la palabra en ese momento. Es un anciano de piel oscura que cuenta al resto a la clase de extremos que estuvo dispuesto a llegar para pagar un trago.

 _Aelia está recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión serena, apagada._

– _¿Por qué lo dejaste?–Preguntó él luego de invitarla a sentarse a su lado en la cama. Ella no se inmutó.– Tú misma me dijiste que lo amabas._

– _Lo hacía.–Replica ella, cambiando su actitud a una más alerta, como si hubiese recordado donde se encontraba.– Maldición.–Susurró por lo bajo.– Creo que aún lo hago, hermano._

– _Responde mi pregunta._

– _Lo pensé mucho…, o al menos creo que lo hice.–Mientras hablaba no paraba de morderse las uñas.– Pero supongo que lo abandoné sin miramientos._

– _Sigues sin darme un por qué._

– _¡Por qué! Porque era lo mejor…ser realista, mirar las cosas como son. Llevé las cosas demasiado lejos; aún tenía la oportunidad de retractarme sin salir tan mal._

 _Ella ocultó el rostro entre sus manos; parecía estar luchando por evitar que el llanto saliera de sus ojos. Sorbió por la nariz y dirigió su vista a él._

– _¡Soy una condenada egoísta! Pero no dejo de repetirme que era lo mejor. Es que…¡míranos! Nunca envejeceremos. Podemos enfermar, podemos salir lastimados de gravedad, pero jamás se detendrán nuestros corazones por la vejez.–A ese punto, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas; no obstante, su tono de voz era el mismo, como si no se diese cuenta de estar llorando.– No quiero tener que enterrar a nadie que ame, no quiero tener hijos sólo para meterlos en un ataúd con la apariencia de una jovencita._

 _Él se puso en pie y fue hasta ella para rodearla con sus brazos. Ella se dejó hacer, ocultando el rostro en su pecho._

– _¿Por…por qué no podemos ser felices?_

 _Aquella pregunta le estrujó el corazón; fue como recibir un disparo a quemarropa. Podría estar con su hermana toda la eternidad, pero eso no le garantizaría su felicidad, porque ella deseaba más amor que pudiese ayudar a cicatrizar, y posteriormente curar, heridas que nunca cerraron. Y él podía repetirle hasta el cansancio que estaría siempre con ella, pero era consciente de que su hermana se sentiría más y más sola con el paso del tiempo._

– _Debes permitirte amar. No pienses en todo lo malo que podría ocurrir; porque, cuando llegue el momento de decir adiós, te será menos doloroso desprenderte que soportar todo el amor que rechaces por miedo a que lo perderás algún día.–Sonrió con ironía. Aquello sonaba a algo que diría Eithan._

–Creí que no vendrías.–Dijo Linda, quien se había acercado hasta su lado.

–Ni siquiera tengo idea del por qué estoy aquí.–Admitió Marcus, sin mirarla. Observó la habitación y se percató de que se encontraba casi vacía, salvo por unos cuantos miembros del grupo que conversaban mientras degustaban la comida.

–Da igual. Te debo una disculpa.–El rubio la miró desconcertado.– No debí abordar…aquello del otro día de una forma tan atrevida. Pero yo no soy Johan.–Marcus frunció el ceño, sin entender lo último.– Es mi amigo del que te hablé. Yo no tengo la experiencia que él para tratar con todo esto a su nivel.

–En ese caso, no deberías hacerlo.

–No puedo evitarlo.–Objetó Linda, restándole importancia al comentario hiriente del rubio.– Si no hiciera lo que hago…–Dio un largo suspiro.– La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginarme donde estaría de no ser en aquel círculo.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? No es como si me importara. Ya te lo dije, tú a tus asuntos y yo a los míos.

–Te lo digo para que te des cuenta de que no es tan difícil compartir lo que te acongoja.

–Ya te dije que…

–Que no necesitas nada de nadie.–Completó ella, esbozando una sonrisa que le pareció estúpida al rubio.– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero utilizaste las palabras equivocadas: sí lo necesitas, sólo que no lo quieres. Orgullo, miedo, rabia; llámalo como gustes, pero yo sé que sí lo necesitas.

–Te entregaré tus sillas cuando estén listas.

Sin más, Marcus se marchó. ¿Qué diablos pretendía ella con su sermón? No la conocía de nada, aun así parecía empeñada en no dejarlo en paz con eso de "hablar sobre sus sentimientos". Negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Noche buena. Realmente el tiempo pasaba volando. Ya tenía entre sus manos la carta en respuesta de su hermana, carta que le había enviado más de un mes atrás. El mensaje citaba:

 _Querido hermano, me alegra mucho (como siempre) tener noticias tuyas._

 _Lamento no responder antes, pero es que me lo has dejado complicado. Tú sabes bien que no soy Eithan. Y no tengo el mismo nivel de sabiduría._

 _Todo va bien por acá, me las arreglo bastante bien para hacerle llegar dinero a tu bisnieto. Los vecinos, como siempre, son muy agradables. Pero intento no ser tan amena. Soy cordial y educada, pero no quiero que se encariñen de mí, ni yo de ellos._

 _Ya sé que me reprocharás por eso, pero aún no me siento lista. Lo intento todos los días, y creo que estoy avanzando. Aunque no deja de incomodarme el hecho de mirar sus rostro e imaginarme un cadáver._

 _Lo sé, muy melodramático. Te prometo que hago todo lo que puedo con ese asunto._

 _En cuanto a ti. Ay, hermanito, hermanito. Honestamente no puedo darte una respuesta libre de hipocresía. ¿Cómo esperas que te diga que te abras y dejes salir tus penurias? No puedo decirte que lo hagas, no señor. En cambio puedo decirte lo que creo mejor para ti._

 _Has cambiado mucho desde que me encontraste y me ayudaste. Soy una mala hermana al no estar ahí para conocer las razones de tus cambios; aunque eso no me hace menos hermana tuya. Y por eso me veo en la obligación de exigirte que hagas aquello que pueda resultar en tu beneficio._

 _Con amor, tu hermana, Aelia._

 _P.D. Julie es una niña muy saludable y risueña._

Dobló el papel con parsimonia y lo devolvió a su sobre. Una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, una sonrisa sincera. Fue hasta el taller, las sillas se encontraban listas y reparadas. No quiso entregárselas a Linda, ni siquiera se esforzó por repararlas en todo ese tiempo; eran su excusa para verla de vez en cuando, para visitarla cada jueves.

Envolvió las sillas en papel para regalos que había comprado hacía poco. Le provocó una risita lo ridículo que se vería al entregarle las sillas de esa forma a la albina.

Primero fue hasta el hogar de ella, pero no recibió ninguna señal cuando llamó a la puerta con paciencia. Entonces fue hasta _aquel edificio_ en su búsqueda. Y ahí la encontró, a la mujer de una piel como el mármol y cabellos platinados que le conferían un aspecto enfermizo; pero ella esbozaba una sonrisa radiante y rebosante de vida que se veía acompañada por ojos verdes que guardaban matices azules.

–¡Marcus! ¡Bienvenido, bienvenido! Adelante, no seas tímido.–Dijo Linda mientras lo empujaba dentro.– ¿Esas son mis sillas?–Señaló los muebles envueltos en papel.

–¿Es tan evidente?–Preguntó Marcus con una sonrisa irónica.

–¿De qué más podría tratarse?–Observó ella.

Linda lo condujo al centro de la habitación. Donde antes hubo sillas para los integrantes del grupo, ahora había pufs para cada uno. Las personas que había acostumbrado a escuchar hablar de manera penosa, ahora se encontraba entablando animadas conversaciones y compartiendo buenos momentos.

–La mayoría no tiene alguien con quien pasar estas fechas. Algunos no se sienten cómodos con la idea de regresar a sus familiares con el pasado que tienen. Así que los invité a que pasemos Noche Buena juntos.

Marcus se sonrojó al recordar el día en que Linda le hizo la invitación, pero él la rechazó de una manera grosera, incluso hiriente. Y ahora estaba ahí, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por la misma mujer.

–¿Pastel?–Linda le tendió un plato.

–Linda…

–¿Sí?

–Tengo bastantes cosas que decir.

Ella lo miró primero contrariada, hasta que ató cabos y su expresión cambió a una llena de júbilo. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Después de Navidad.

Marcus asintió. Posteriormente, Linda lo presentó como era debido a todo el grupo; ellos lo conocían, habituados a sus silenciosas visitas, y lo recibieron con sonrisas. Hombres y mujeres de distintas edades le estrecharon la mano, se presentaron cordialmente con él y le dieron la bienvenida.

Tal y como se lo dijo, Linda estuvo ahí para escuchar cuanto quisiera decir pasada la Navidad. Marcus fue hasta la casa de la albina; quería mantener todo lo que dijera en privado, no por mera desconfianza al resto del grupo, sino a la incertidumbre de cómo éstos tomarían el hecho de que él era inmortal.

Le hizo prometer a Linda –aunque ella le dijo que no era necesario– que se tomaría muy en serio todo cuanto saliera de sus labios. Y comenzó a relatarle lo mejor que recordaba. Y Linda mantuvo su semblante serio en todo momento, mientras asentía mansamente.

Era difícil sacar las palabras, como si éstas le cortasen la garganta al pasar. Pero logró contarle lo que creía más relevante.

–¿Sabes que veo cuando te miro?–Expresó Linda, mirándolo a los ojos directamente.– Veo a un hombre que no se permite sacar sus sentimientos. Me has dicho que destruyes cosas…, pero de todas esas ocasiones ¿hubo algunas en las que estuviste triste, confundido? No estás seguro de haber sentido algo parecido al amor alguna vez. Y no me refiero únicamente al amor fraternal que sientes por tu hermana, sino al que inspira confianza y seguridad, felicidad y paz cuando te encuentras con alguien más. Todo el tiempo pareces estar enojado, porque eres frágil… porque por dentro no podrías soportar perder más de lo que ya has perdido. Respeto eso: tu forma de defenderte para evitar sentimientos negativos. Pero no puedes seguir así. Tienes una familia a la que ayudas con los gastos, pero ¿realmente puedes llamarla "tu familia"?–Dio un sorbo a su té, y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.– Haces mucho para proteger a los que te importan, pero sólo haces eso: protegerlos. Debes amarlos, escucharlos, compartir y expresar tus sentimientos con ellos. Aprende de ellos, anticípate a sus pesares para que puedas ayudarlos de verdad. Ya es tiempo de que seas más abierto.

Marcus, quien hasta ese momento se limitó a escuchar atentamente y a esquivar la mirada de Linda, encontró sus ojos con los de su anfitriona.

–¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ayudas a otros?

Linda lo meditó unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Lo hago no sólo para continuar con el trabajo de Johan. Al ayudar a otros me ayudo a mí misma. Y sé que suena egoísta…, pero no podría ser quien soy sin antes estar en paz conmigo misma. Eso es lo que debes buscar.

Marcus se despidió con un fuerte abrazo, abrazo que prolongó todo lo que creyó necesario. Al llegar a la carpintería fue directamente a su habitación; ahí buscó y buscó hasta que dio con algo que temió haber perdido. Sostuvo entre sus manos el collar que cargaba con un trozo de madera fosilizado.

Había tantas cosas que arreglar. Eran pocas las personas a las que debía explicaciones y tiempo, pero eso no lo hacía una tarea sencilla.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar.

 _No se trata de la misión, sino de nuestro propio bienestar._

 _No intentes detenerme._

Se sentía terrible.

 _¿Te gustaría ver el mundo conmigo?_

Revolvió su cabello con ansiedad. Quería golpear algo.

 _¡Lárgate a ver el puñetero mundo!_

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Alejarse.

 _Te prometo que jamás te abandonaré._

Sentía los ojos irritados. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado._

Se dejó caer en la cama. Le costaba respirar con normalidad.

 _¡Oh, Marcus! Me tenías tan preocupada._

Le dolía el pecho. Mordía sus nudillos con fuerza.

 _Tengo el presentimiento de que todo va a mejorar a partir de ahora._

 _Te diré lo que hago…Me voy._

En medio del silencio, y rodeado de soledad, rompió su promesa. Rompió una promesa que por muchísimo tiempo mantuvo intacta. En silencio comenzó a llorar.

 **-o-**

–No he sido del todo sincera contigo.–Dijo Linda, quien tenía entre sus manos una taza de té.

–Lo sé.–Respondió Marcus con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–En mi defensa, no seríamos nosotros mismos sin secretos. Tal vez aún te preguntes cómo es que me tomé tan bien lo de tu inmortalidad.–Rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto al rubio.– No sé de qué otra manera decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré: soy un vampiro.

Marcus escupió todo el té que había en su boca, y posteriormente miró a Linda entre aterrado y confundido. Ella abrió su boca, y de sus encías –tanto las inferiores como las superiores– emergió una segunda fila de dientes que cubrió por completo a los comunes. Estos nuevos dientes eran afilados y puntiagudos, y le daban a la albina el aspecto de un tiburón.

–¿A-acaso tú…?

–Dejé de alimentarme de sangre humana hace ya mucho tiempo.–Se adelantó ella tras retraer sus afilados dientes, como si estos nunca hubiesen estado allí.– Cuando tenía a un tipo debajo de mí, completamente aterrado e indefenso, apareció otro hombre y me golpeó la cabeza con un tubo de metal. Más tarde supe que se llamaba Johan.–Marcus abrió sus ojos como platos.– Sí, el mismo Johan del que te hablé antes, sólo que en aquel tiempo él era más joven, al igual que yo.–Si era humanamente posible, Marcus abrió aún más sus ojos.– Cuando dejé de alimentarme de sangre humana comencé a envejecer. Fue Johan el responsable de que dejara de lado matar para alimentarme. Él me convenció, incluso llegó a ofrecerme su sangre cuando yo enfermaba por no alimentarme como debía. Entonces él comenzó a comprar carne lo más fresca posible para que pudiese alimentarme de algo.

–¿Qué pasó con él, con Johan?–Preguntó Marcus, temiendo la respuesta.

–Llegó a la vejez, y su corazón no pudo soportarlo más.–Respondió Linda, a quien el rostro se le ensombreció.

–Cuanto lo siento.

–Y es por eso que no fue nada complicado aceptar que tú no envejecías, ni lo harás.

–Eso explica tu palidez. Un momento, te he visto estar en el sol. ¿No se supone que los vampiros mueren al exponerse al sol?

–No exactamente. Los únicos que mueren con el mínimo rayo solar son los strigoi, y yo no soy strigoi. Si yo me expongo al sol sería equivalente a que una persona se metiera en medio de las llamas; no moriría al instante, pero terminaría por hacerlo. Cuando éramos más solían torturar a los míos de esa manera: los encadenaban a una silla de piedra y los dejaban al aire libre justo antes del amanecer…era horrible.

–Muy bien, creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy.–Linda estalló en risas ante el comentario.

–Bueno…–Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.– En fin, no te llamé aquí sólo para contarte todo esto.

Linda fue hasta su habitación, y regresó al poco tiempo con un papelito en sus manos. Se lo entregó a Marcus, y volvió a su té.

–¿Un boleto del tren?

–No puedes quedarte en Millet para siempre, no si pretendes arreglarlo todo.–Le explicó la albina.– Ese boleto es para las cinco de la tarde de hoy. Te acercará al aeropuerto.–Le entregó un segundo boleto.– Sería mejor que comenzaras con tu hermana.

–¿Es tu forma de decir que ya no me quieres por aquí?–Preguntó Marcus con un gesto divertido.

–Esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña para los dos.–Linda siguió el juego.– Pero, ya hablando en serio, no puedes dejar pasar más tiempo.

Su poco equipaje eran unos cambios de ropa, y nada más. Linda se encargaría de vender la carpintería y enviarle el dinero.

Linda lo acompañó hasta la estación. Quedaba poco tiempo para abordar.

–Aquí se dividen nuestros caminos.–Dijo Linda, quien se encontraba muy cerca de él pues la estación estaba repleta de gente.

–¿Te volveré a ver?

–Si me buscas, me encontrarás.–Respondió Linda con los ojos acuosos.

–No te metas en problemas, ¿sí?

–Y tú cuídate mucho.

Se dieron un cálido abrazo. No se separaron hasta que por los altavoces dieron el último aviso de abordaje. Linda le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió mientras él se alejaba.

La mayor parte del viaje la realizó dormido, soñando con su tataranieta y con su hermana; las imaginaba jugando con él. Era un sueño divertido y feliz. Al llegar a su destino, se dirigió a un parque cercano que indicaba el mapa. Tenía horas de sobra para llegar al aeropuerto, así que decidió relajarse.

Tomó asiento en una de las tantas bancas que el parque ofrecía para sus visitantes. Dejó su diminuta maleta a un lado, y miró a un grupo de niños que jugaban en una zona designada para su diversión. El día era soleado y agradable, propicio para divertirse y pasar un buen rato.

–Sabía que eras tú. Es difícil reconocerte con esa barba de oso que tienes, ¿lo sabías?–Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de los infantes.

Eithan se acomodó a su lado, y se unió a presenciar el espectáculo.

–¿Me estás siguiendo? Porque no se me ocurre otra manera de que te enterases que estaría aquí.

–Supe que te movías, y me dio curiosidad.

–¿Te metiste en mi mente?

–Sólo para averiguar tu destino. ¿Cómo has estado, Marcus?

–Bastante bien, gracias. Hay cosas pendientes que atender, pero, fuera de eso, me encuentro bien.

–Me alegra escucharlo.

–¿Qué hay de ti?

–He indagado, como siempre. ¿Sabías que el Zar Luna ha reclutado Guardianes?

–¿Guardianes?–Marcus lo miró, con una ceja enarcada.– ¿Qué clase de guardianes?

–De los que protegen a los niños y la fe. Son una mujer emplumada y con alas, un conejo de casi dos metros de estatura que habla, un hombrecito de piel rubia que no habla y…

–¡Dónde has estado!–Exclamó Marcus con una expresión sorpresiva.– ¿En un circo de fenómenos?

–¡Oye, eso es un insulto!–Protesto Eithan, con fingido resentimiento.– A tu hermana le interesan mucho, ha leído bastante sobre ellos.

–Bueno, yo ya tuve suficiente por hoy de tus Guardianes.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras observaban a los niños reír y perseguirse entre ellos. Era un silencio apacible y placentero.

–¿Alguna vez me contarás tu historia?–Preguntó Marcus, sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía.

–Eso depende. No tendrías que tomar tu vuelo.

–Que así sea. Quiero escuchar a mi mejor amigo. Pero antes te tengo una pregunta que me ha venido quitando el sueño desde hace tiempo.

–Soy todo oídos.

–¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste ayudar a Berenice, a Iván, a mi hermana o a Miguel, pero me elegiste a mí. ¿Por qué yo? Y quiero que seas honesto. Sin tapujos ni rodeos. ¿Por qué?

–Porque te amo. No es el amor fraternal que sientes por tu hermana, ni el amor de una amistad.

Nuevamente silencio. Marcus no borró su sonrisa en ningún momento, en su lugar comenzó a reír.

–Lo sabía.–Eithan lo miró sorprendido.– Sólo necesitaba oírlo de ti para confirmar mis sospechas. Ahora, cuéntame.

–Bueno, señor Marcus, todo comienza cuando me marché.–Mientras decía esto se puso en pie, y Marcus lo imitó. Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin destino aparente, sólo hacia adelante.– Te sorprenderá, pero me arrepentí al instante.

–Eso no me lo creo. ¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Eithan se arrepintió de una decisión suya?

–No seas tan duro conmigo, siempre hay una primera vez. Como decía, después de eso…

* * *

 _Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry_

 _ **(Haz un chiste y suspiraré, y tú reirás y yo lloraré)**_

 _Hapiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal_

 _ **(La felicidad no puedo sentirla, y el amor para mí es muy irreal)**_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **¡Al fin! ¡Volví! Jajajaja. ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo no lo haría XD**

 **Han sido tiempos duros, por lo que se me ha dificultado bastante aprovechar y escribir las ideas que mi querida Musa me susurraba en los momento más inoportunos.**

 **Pero dejando de lado eso, les pido disculpas por tanta tardanza. Me gustaría decirles que no volverá a pasar pero sería mentirles descaradamente.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido la historia de Marcus, el Caballero Negro? Soy consciente de que no explico muchas cosas en las que se ven implicados otros personajes como Aelia (Blanco), Berenice (Verde) o Eithan (Gris), pero lo hice a propósito pues esta era la historia de Marcus no la de ellos. Y les recomendaría no olvidar a algunos personajes nuevos que aparecieron y aparacerán a lo largo de los capítulos, pues podríamos ver a alguno de ellos en un futuro.**

 **Déjenme decirles que no todos los capítulos serán así de largos, pues quiero que la historia de cada Caballero sea una experiencia distinta a la anterior.**

 **Gracias por dejar sus reviews de comprensión. No contestaré para subir este capítulo ya mismo, pero les doy las gracias por su paciencia. Y si notan algún error ortográfico les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber para corregirlo lo antes posible.**

 **Este es el repertorio (música) por orden de aparición:**

 **-Paranoid de Black Sabbath**

 **-Tv on the radio de DLZ (Las letras en cursivas en inglés, junto a su traducción en negritas)**

 **-Y Paranoid nuevamente al final.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulará: Muerte Roja**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D**


End file.
